Breaking Through The Walls
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke's parents sent her away for help when she became depressed and not herself 2 years ago after a tragedy struck her family. Now she's back and in a new town Tree Hill for a fresh start that was until she met Nathan Scott. Nathan takes a liking to Brooke, but what's the catch? Click to find out!
1. It All Started In The Hall

**Yo my fellow readers... I am back and with anew story... Welcome to the another one of my journeys... This one is a Brathan story and I hope you guys love it just like I do. So please leave me a message or review to let me know what ya'll think at the end.**

**Oh and for you Brucas readers I have a Brucas story coming to fanfiction real soon. I will advertise nearer the time.**

**So again welcome to Breaking Through The Walls **

The bell blast through the empty house I move my head to the side and look down the corridor at the large oak door. I hear the doorbell ring once more. I wipe the tears from my eyes and pull my cardigan tighter around my body as I slowly walk to the door. I take a deep breath and slowly open it. He was here. Why was he here?

"Why you here?" I ask leaning against the door frame

"I don't know" he responds with a small shrug looking around my front porch like he was looking for the answer in the wind "Practice had finished and I went for a run to clear my head and I just ended..."

"Here..." I cut him off finishing what he was going to say.

"Can I come in?" He asks. I look away from him trying to think of what to do. I love him so much I do, but how do I accept what he has done... How do I let him try and make this right? How do I let him fix this if my trust for him has been broken? "Please Dimples let me come in..." He begs and I can see in his head that he can read what I'm thinking just by looking at me "Please..." I see the broken Nathan standing in front of me. I see a guy who is terrified that he will lose me. I see it all, but that doesn't stop the fact that I'm hurting... I'm hurting bad.

But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but move away from the door frame and make way for him to walk inside "Okay" I tell him. I see a light flash through him and then I see the hope his holding on too as he walks into my house. Me shutting the door behind him.

**8 months earlier **

"_**Brooke... Darling it isn't good" I heard the sadness radiate from my Dad's voice. I was standing on the side walk waiting for my sister McKenzie and Josh to come pick me up. She had called me about an hour ago telling me she was leaving. I held my iphone to my ear as I hear my dad's uneven breathing "Brooke its McKenzie... Clay is on his way to come get you" Daddy tells me. I don't know what to say. What the hell has happened? **_

"_**O-okay daddy" I mutter into the phone. I heard a sob escape my Mom's mouth. She must have been close to the phone if I heard it, but why was she crying? What's happened? Where's my sister? Why the hell is Kenzie?**_

_**About 15 minutes later Clay pulls up outside the dance studio. He gives me a small smile as I open the door to his car. I slip in and shut the door not saying anything. I just look out of the window horrible thoughts running through my mind about what could have happened. I didn't want to believe any of my thoughts, but a deep dark feeling arose inside me and I knew something was seriously wrong... I knew something was wrong with Kenzie... something was telling me she was gone. I wanted to scrub that thought out of my head, but I couldn't it was like it was tattooed into my mind.**_

_**Before I knew it Clay pulls up our drive way and parks. I open the door before his fully stopped the car. As soon as I feel the car stop moving I'm out of the car and literally running with my dance bag up the path and burst into the house. My parents were in the living area. My Mom had her arms around My Dad's neck crying into his chest. There were two police officers standing in front of dad. One had a pad in his hands and the lady officer looked around the room. Why where they here? My stomach sunk. The bad feeling was still there. Kenzie was gone. I could feel it... I could feel it real bad. Clay stood beside me.**_

"_**Where's Kenzie" I question badly wanting her to skip around the corner with her chocolate locks bouncing on her shoulders like always. I wanted my twin sister to smile at me and tell me she was in love again with some other guy in California, but I'm not sure if it's a twin thing, but something else was telling me she was gone. The connection we once had didn't feel the same "Mom..." I ask then turning to my Dad "Daddy... Where's Kenzie? Clay?" No one answered me "Anyone...! I whispered it this time "Please tell me"**_

"_**Brooke princess" Daddy says motioning for Clay to go over and take Mom from him. Once Clay had Mom clung to him daddy walked slowly towards me. Every step he took my heart was breaking. The aura around the room was black... full of loss and death. Why was I feeling that? "Brooke..." He stood in front of me a hand on either side of my shoulders. His eyes looked into mine and the sorrow coming from them scared me even more. Oh god No! "I'm sorry princess, but Kenzie was in an accident... She's gone" And just like that my knees buckled underneath me not being able to hold up my weight any longer. My Dad catched me before I hit the floor. **_

"_**Noooooo!" I screeched my dad let me sit on the floor. My legs buried underneath me. tears streamed down my face "Oh god please no" My heart broke completely in half and then I remembered Josh being in the car as well so I look up at my Dad once again "And Josh?" I ask. The other person who means the world to me... the other person I never want to lose. The sadness still on my dad's face.**_

"_**I'm sorry Princess" He mutters looking down at me. A tear slowly slipped down my dad's cheek "I'm so sorry they both died at the scene"**_

"_**OMG" I grasped my breath catching. I couldn't breathe. The two most important people in my life have been taken away from me. They've left me "Noooooo!" I screeched again holding my belly. It hurts. It hurts real bad... I'm alone "Oh god... This can't be happening" I cry trying not to chock on my own sobs, but my stomach clenched together as my hold body start to shake.**_

Then my eyes opened and I was sitting in Clay's car outside of Tree Hill High. He looked at me with a small smile. He was worried about me. I could always see it in his eyes ever since that day when I found out that the two people I loved most had gone. The connection with my twin had been broken on this planet. Nothing will ever be the same. I open the car door getting out slamming the door shut behind me. Clay doing the same thing.

We walk through the rest of the car park and head to the school's building "Clay you don't need to look out for me" I say to my brother as we enter the school building "I am a big girl"

"I didn't say you wasn't" He replies taking my bag from the back seat of his car and handing me it "I just worry about you Brooke"

"You don't have to worry about me" I retort back flinging my bag over my shoulder "I'm better now"

"I don't doubt that, but I still worry" I roll my eyes at him "It affected you really bad Brooke... I didn't think you'd make it back"

"Clay..." I warn. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to talk about what happened 2 years ago "Please don't" I beg and he nods pulling me into a sided hug "Thank you" I give him a small smile then kiss his cheek "I'm going to my locker then I got class... forth day I don't want to be late"

"Okay well see you later Cookie"

"Yeah course" I smile back before entering the school.

"Who's that?" Clay turns around and sees Quinn standing behind him with a sweet smile on her face "Friend of yours?"

"Nah..." He shakes his head turning fully towards her "That's Brooke" He tells her "She's my baby sister" Quinn looks confused, but walks closer to her boyfriend.

"I didn't know you had a sister" Quinn says leaning into him as he brought his arms around her.

"No one does" He says with a slight shrug "She's been away for a while" He tells her and she nods listening to him. He didn't want to tell her the whole story about why his sister was sent away or about his other sister not yet anyway. Just like Brooke he didn't want to talk about it.

"Why was she sent away?" Quinn asks tracing circles on Clays shoulder

"I don't really want to talk about it Q" He says looking the direction his baby sister had gone in.

"Oh Clay baby I didn't mean to pry" Quinn quickly tells her boyfriend "I'm sorry" she whispers to him.

"It's fine babe" Clay lets her know "I'm just worried for her"

"I know you are" she takes his hand "Now let's go before we're late" she pulls his arm and he starts to walk with her to the school building.

X-x

Room 428. I was looking for room 428, but I couldn't find it for the life of me. The bell was going to ring in 7 minutes and I couldn't find my class. I scramble through my books I just took from my locker and pull out the map principle Turner gave me yesterday and scan it for the class I needed. I see it on the map and memorise the location as I put my stuff back in my bag quickly. I turn around and bump into a hard chest. I look up and his ocean blue eyes lock onto my honey ones "Oh god I'm so sorry" I apologise feeling stupid not looking where I was going.

He brings out his hands and steadies me before flashing a white smile at me "You lost?" He questions tilting his head a little at me like he was trying to figure me out. I don't say anything for a moment or two. I just stayed staring at him "Are you?" He says again waving his hand in my face. I snap back to reality and look at my watch. Crap... 4 minutes before class starts.

"Erm... Yeah I'm lost" I nod slowly flinging my bag over my shoulder again "Looking for English room 428"

"Well you're in luck" He smiles at me turning sideways and nodding his head in a direction "It just happens that I'm in that class too" he moves next to me "Come on newbie let's go before we're late" I nod at him giving a simple thank you as I followed him to the class.

x-x

The school day had come to an end. It went flying by today and I wasn't sure if that is because my other school had more classes or if the hours difference affect it, but anyhow I liked it. Don't get me wrong the school is great and I love being here, but I miss Missy my bestfriend from London. I walk through the hall to my locker and put in my combination. Once my lock clicks open I place my books inside and look at the picture of my friends before I left when I felt a presence come up behind me.

"Cookie" I jump at his voice. I guess I wasn't quite ready for people coming up behind me yet "Oh sorry I forgot not to do that" He rushes to say when he saw the expression on my face "Sorry"

"Its fine Clay" I tell him shrugging it off. I guess I need more time to heal on that one "Its fine"

"You sure Brooke… I mean…"

I cut him off "Clay I said it's fine so its fine… please just drop it"

"Okay" He says with a nod "So how's classes been?" He asks changing the subject

"They've been fine" I shrug "I couldn't find English, but then some guy helped me so other than that it's been okay"

"Guy?" He questions narrowing his eyes at me "What guy Brooke?"

"I didn't catch his name" I respond with a small shrug "Didn't have a chance"

"Just be careful okay" I nod "If you need me just call anytime okay"

"I know Clay" I tell him "I know how to get hold of you"

"Good… now do you need a ride?"

I shake my head at him putting my bag back over my shoulder "Nah, I have cheer practice"

"After practice?"

"I'll walk home" I state and then I see him go to protest against that idea, but I put up my hand so he closes his mouth "I think I can walk the ten minutes home Clay… God please just let me be normal for as long as I can" I then turn away from him and head to the gym for practice.

-x-

I was in the gym waiting for cheer practice to start when a memory came back to me. The time when Kenzie and I were cheerleaders in California.

"_**Look at you looking awesome in that cheer outfit" Kenzie says walking into the changing room "Red did always look good on us aye" She says looking at herself in the full length mirror.**_

"_**We do look awesome don't we" I agree with her and she just smiled at me through the mirror giving me a small wink. **_

_**It was game day. The first game we would be cheering at instead of cheering from the stands. Kenzie picked up her pom poms from her gym bag just as I did. A red T with a small claw painted on both of our cheeks we left the changing room with the other cheerleaders in front of us. Kenzie and I run down the hall cheering for the Tigers as we enter into the gym. The crowd were going wild and it felt amazing seeing all the smiles from the fans. We stopped with the other girls in the middle of the gym and started our squad cheer.**_

_**Once we had finished and started to cheer again the crowd joined us as the gym went dark and the announcer introduced the teams. The Tigers came running into the gym and the fans were going crazy. Us cheerleaders stood on the side line jumping up and down waving our pom poms around. When Justin the star basketball player came running up to the side line where we were and winked at Kenzie. He smiled too and she blushed... You could see it because the lights came back on. She jumped towards him and kissed his cheek before we ran back over to the team sending her another wink and a smile the game started.**_

"_**What was that Kenz?" I ask with a shocked expression.**_

_**She just smiled at me and knocked me to the side playfully "What's the point in being a cheerleader without the perks of flirting with the team" **_

"_**Oh Kenzie you do make me laugh" I shake my head at her and turn back to the game jumping up and down cheering for the team. I loved being a cheerleader already.**_

"I should have known you were a cheerleader" I was brought back to reality when a voice came up from behind me. This time I didn't jump I just tensed and turned around and relaxed when I saw the guy from earlier "Killer body and good moves… yep definitely cheerleader material" I didn't say anything I just blushed a little and smiled showing off my dimples "Cute dimples"

"Thanks" I reply putting down my gym bag "Oh and by the way I'm Brooke as in Davis" I tell him remembering earlier I didn't exactly tell him my name.

"Ahh well you sound more bold and confident than you were earlier" He says and I smile at him again. I've always been that bold and confident girl, but sometimes I lose it then gain it back just like I did today. I lost that bounce in my step for a moment or so, but now its back and I tend to keep it "Clay's sister right?" He asks and I nod "Okay then Brooke" I give him a small smile when I heard someone shout over at us.

"Oi Nathan stop hitting on my Newbie" The head cheerleader says walking over to us. I think her name was Rachel "Brooke is he bothering you" I shake my head looking at him then back at Rachel "Well anyway I think coach is waiting for you Scott" Rachel smirked looking over at the coach "Run along and leave Brookie here alone"

"I wasn't doing anything Red I was just being nice" Nathan defended himself turning from Rachel to look back at me making me blush again "You know I'm always nice"

"I'm sure you are Natie… now run along" Rachel says

"Alright… alright" Nathan holds up his hands and starts walking backwards slowly smiling at me and Rachel "I'll see you around Dimples"

"Yeah I guess you will. Bye Nathan" I give him a nod and a dimple smile.

"Later Scott"

"Yeah catch ya later Red"

Rachel then turned to me and smile "Come Brookie, we still have 10 minutes before I let you guys go home" Rachel loops her arm with mine and we head back to the other girls, but I couldn't help myself, but I looked over my shoulder at the guy I now know as Nathan Scott.

-x-

After practice was done I grabbed my bag from my gym locker and headed out to the fresh air. It was mid June and the air was hot with the sun shining. I move a piece of my hair away from my eye and clip it up before slinging my bag on my shoulder and walking to the double gates. I should really ask Daddy when my car would be arriving from London. I start up the side walk and head home. While I was walking I was clicking at my phone replying to messages from Missy and Elena when I heard a car pull up beside me. At first I was a little wry about it, but then I noticed Nathan sitting in the driver's seat. The roof was down… convertible of course… I miss my car.

"Need a ride Dimples" I hear him ask.

A ride... As in getting into a car with someone I did not know..Erm... You see after Kenzie and Josh had died in a car accident I never dared getting into a car with anyone. I walked everywhere...

_**I stood out on my balcony attached to my room. I was turned in the direction of the room next to mine the one that belonged to Kenzie. We shared a balcony. We shared nearly everything... Just not boys. I was staring at her balcony door expecting her to pop her head out and join me. it had been 2 weeks since I found out she was gone. Her funeral was last week and I barely had the strength to go, but I knew I had to. I had to say bye properly. I crossed my arms over my chest when I felt the wind pass me by. My bedroom door opened. It was a school day. I knew I had to go and I was going to. I just wanted Kenzie back.**_

"_**Hey Brookie" It was Clay. Every day this week he had come to check on me. they all have. I haven't been sleeping because I see them both all the time. I haven't been eating when I should because I'm diabetic and need insulin. My eyes burned from all the tears I cry every night all night. I wrapped my cardigan tighter around my body "Brooke" I hear him, but my focus was on the balcony door I was staring at "We should leave for school"**_

"_**Okay" I mutter finally turning away from the balcony door and walking through my own. I shut the door and lock it grabbing my bag from my bed I walk out of my room and down the stairs.**_

"_**Morning princess" Daddy says. I don't say anything **_

"_**Brooke... Sweet you should really..."**_

"_**I need to leave for school if I'm going to get there on time" I cut my mother off not wanting to here another eating lecture from her.**_

"_**I'll drive you" I froze at the kitchen door. No one is driving me anywhere. I refuse to get in a car with anyone. I turned 16 a couple of days after Kenzie's funeral. Yes that is right she died just before our birthday. She died August 23**__**th**__** 2011 and our birthday was on August 30**__**th.**_

"_**No" I shake my head turning to face my family "You will not drive me. No one will. I'll walk. It's not that far anyway" I say **_

"_**Brooke... sweetie"**_

"_**I said no mother" I bellow at her shocking the whole room including myself "I'm... I'm sorry I need to go" I say running towards the front door and leaving. I now had a slight phobia of driving, but I'm sure I can get over it.**_

And I did gradually weeks go by and I slowly started to let people drive me places, but only family and then I learned to drive myself at a slow pace.

I send the message to Missy and then put my phone back in my pocket turning to look at Nathan sitting in his car "I only live like 30 minutes away by foot"

"I could get you home in 20" He was gorgeous. I never noticed how blue his eyes were until he was staring at me waiting for my answer. His smile was cute and his smirk was even cuter. When I didn't reply he spoke again "Whatcha say Dimples. Wanna jump in"

"A ride with you..." I look down the street and then moved my hair behind my ear and even though I hate relying on people giving me rides or taking rides from people I nod anyway "Yeah okay sure" His smile widened as he leaned over and opened the door for me.

"Jump in" He says. I get into his car and shut the door putting on my seatbelt and clicking it into place "So tell me… how comes no one knew you were Clay's sister?"

"Eh…" I fiddle with my fingers which I often do when I'm worried or nervous. Great so much for holding up the bold and confident card. I was fiddling with my damn finger and my whole persona changed. I bit down on my lip to stop them from trembling. God why was I acting like the scared little girl I try so hard to get rid of "I was at boarding school for a while" I tell him seeing him nod his head "And Clay never wanted me to go, but erm… my parents thought it'd be good for me and I guess Clay just didn't want people to talk about me much since I know it hurt him when I wasn't here"

"That must have sucked" He stops at a red light and looks at me "I mean being sent away from Clay… it must have sucked to not see him daily"

I nod pulling at my sleeve of my jumper. God I wish that I could control this side of me better, but it seems that I can't and it just loves to make its own appearance without giving me a heads up. I sigh loudly to myself in my head "Yeah it did" I state remembering back when I left Clay at the entrance of me boarding my flight to London, the tears streaming down my face and him not wanting to let me go "It hurt a lot, but I don't blame my parents for doing it… I thank them for it" The light turns green and we start moving again "Oh turn right here and then left at the end"

"I know" Nathan smiles "I've been here before… Clay throws good parties when the rents are out" I smile at him "Your house is awesome too"

"Thank you" Nathan pulls up into my driveway and I see the porch light is on. Once the car is fully stopped I unclick my seat belt and turn to Nathan "Thank you for the ride Nathan" I open the door and get out shutting the door behind me. I hear the window roll down and turn back around.

"No worries Dimples" He beams that perfect smile back at me "Anytime" And with that Nathan pulled back out my drive way and headed out. I watched as his car turned the corner before turning back around and heading to my front door. I turned the handle and as usual like always the door was open… Maybe Clay left it open for me. I push the door open slowly and then shut it behind me making sure to lock it.

**Well there you have it guys I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, by clicking the REVIEW button below. **

**Much love to you all (-:**


	2. Just A Ride To And From School

**Hiya Peeps... So I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you follow this story all the way until the end. I'm going to put up a day and date of the week on when I'm going to upload this story on my page so just click and check it out when you have time and if I can't update on that time I'll let you guys know. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter... Enjoy!**

"Was that Nathan Scott's car outside?" I hear my brother ask from behind me.

I put down my bag and take off my green jacket and hang it up "Erm…" I run my hand through my hair and face him "Yeah" I nod putting my keys in the bowl by the door "He gave me a ride"

"But I thought you were walking home?" He questions and I knew where this conversation was going… He was going to warn me about Nathan and tell me to be careful because he doesn't want me to go down the same path I went down 2 years ago after everything happened.

"I was" I tell him "I was walking and Nathan pulled up and offered me a ride so I took it" I shrug walking pass him "It's no big deal Clay… really"

"Brooke…" He trails off "He isn't a good guy... He isn't good for girls"

"Clay…" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"But are you ready for that… I mean after what happened with…"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence Clay" I spin on my heels and narrow my eyes at him "Don't even mention his name to me" I say with tears threatening to fall, but I refuse to let them. I have to try and keep up the strong appearance. I know it keeps crumbling at times, but right now I have to push it up and keep it that way for as long as I can. I don't want my vulnerable side to be shown too often. After what happened 2 years ago I have to be strong... I just have too "Nothing is going on between Nathan and me… I wouldn't even say we were friends… I just met him and he gave me a ride home that is it"

"Brooke…"

"No Clay" I shake my head at him interrupting him this time "I'm not having this conversation… not again… Nathan and I are nothing and probably will never be anything so please just drop it"

"Okay fine" Clay gives in rather quickly. I thought we'd fight about this just like we did last time, but I guess Clay doesn't want to fight just as much as I don't.

"So now that's over with where's Daddy" I ask wanting to speak to my father about my car coming from London.

"Well Ma said dinner was in the oven for you when you got back, she had to go out and Dad I last saw went to his study to finish the papers for the company meeting tomorrow… so I'm guessing his in there" Clay tells me.

"Okay well I'm not hungry and I'm going to talk to Dad" I turn around and head in the direction of the study hearing Clay hell 'Make sure you eat before you go to bed Brooke' I just wave my hand up at him and walk up the stairs looking for Daddy.

-x-

"Daddy!" I call out walking down the hall to his study "Daddy!"

"Yes princess" I hear his voice come from behind the big oak door I stood in front of.

I slowly opened the door and popped my head in "Hey Daddy" I smile at him and walk in further.

"Hey there princess" He smiles at me putting down the pen he had in his hand "You okay?"

"Yeah" I nod walking closer to him "I just wanted to ask about my car" I say to him as I sat in the big leather black chair opposite him.

"Your car will be here tomorrow evening munchkin" I beam a smile at him "I know how much you miss it"

"Oh Daddy you are the best" I jump up from my seat and across the table flinging my arms around him "Thank you"

"Anytime princess you know that" I kiss his cheek and then lower myself back down in the chair "How was school?" He asks looking at me "I saw you didn't come home with Clay"

"School is fine Daddy I just had cheer practice and I didn't want Clay having to lounge around and wait for me so I decided to walk home" I tell him. I know what he was thinking? He was thinking that he didn't want me to walk home alone… He didn't want me to fall back into the black hole I once was two years ago and I won't… I'm better now. I narrow my eyes at him when I see his pity look appear on his face "Daddy I'm a big girl now… I don't need to depend on Clay as much as I use to… I don't get why you guys baby me so much… I just want to be normal for a little while. Is that so much to ask?"

"Of course it isn't princess, but we just worry about you" Dad says "I'm just worried about my little girl"

"I'm not little anymore Daddy and I would appreciate it if everyone stops treating me like the girl I use to be before I went to London… 15 year old Brooke is gone and 17 year old Brooke is here and old enough to look after herself"

"We just want you better Brooke… you know we love you and we just don't want you to suffer anymore" Daddy tells me and I know what they want because I want those things too. I don't want to go back to that dark place and I'm trying with everything in me to keep it that way.

"I know Daddy and I'm trying so hard not too" I state truthfully "I'll admit some days are hard, but I won't let it get like last time… I promise to notify you, Clay or Ma if I can't handle anything okay"

"Okay munchkin just please be careful" I nod at him standing up and walking around the desk giving him another hug.

"I promise to be careful" I whisper to him as I kiss his cheek again. I pulled away and walked to the big oak door stopping to look back at my hero… My Daddy "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too Cookie" I then leave the study and head to my room.

-x-

The next morning I'm woken by the sound of my phone going off… I move my hand to my cabinet and fumble round for my phone. The sun was shining through my window kissing the side of my face. Once I felt my phone in my hand I opened one eye and saw a number flashing… a number I don't know. I groaned as I answered it "Hello" I say all groggily.

"_**Hey there Dimples"**_ I hear the familiar voice say. It was Nathan… how in the world did Nathan Scott get my number and why is he ringing me this early in the morning?

"Nathan?" I question sitting up in my bed pushing the cover off of me "How did you get my number?"

"_**I have my ways Dimples"**_ He states and I smile even though he can't see me _**"After dropping you off yesterday and noticing that you haven't got a car yet I wanted to offer you my services"**_

"Your services?" I don't know why, but I kink up my eye brow even though again he can't see me.

"_**Yeah"**_ I pull my body from my bed and head over to my walk in closet _**"Unless you prefer walking"**_

"Nathan what are you suggesting?" I pull out a white skirt and pink tank top with my white cardigan.

"_**Do you want me to give you a ride to school? I could be there in like 20 minutes"**_ He says and I smile… Nathan Scott wants to give me a ride to school. He'd actually come to get me. Well I guess he does have to pass my house to get to school anyway. I didn't say anything for a while when I hear him speak again _**"Well Dimples want a ride?"**_

I debate in my head whether or not I want to walk, but then again Clay would take me, but do I really want to be in a car with him and his awkward ways, so I decide to take Nathan up on his offer "Erm… yeah sure okay, but on one condition?" I retort back to him.

"_**Okay"**_

"I get to ask you questions this time" I smile when I hear him grumble an 'Okay fine' "I'll be ready in 20 minutes"

"_**See you then Dimples"**_ And the line went dead. Getting another ride from Nathan… what was going on I don't know, but there's nothing wrong with taking another ride from the Scott boy so I went to get dressed and ready for when Nathan came to pick me up.

-x-

Skipping down the hall to the kitchen I hear my parents talking to Clay about his grades and how he needs to keep them up. He just grunts which makes me laugh… typical Clay Davis. I walk into the kitchen and smile at everyone "Morning Davis household" I greet taking an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it.

"Someone woke up in a happy mood" Clay says looking at me weirdly.

"Maybe" I state with a shrug "Anyway I have to go… schools calling me"

"Don't you need a ride Cookie?" Clay asks sipping the last of his orange juice and pushing his chair back to stand up.

I shake my head grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge "Nah its fine… I have a ride" I tell him seeing the curious look appear on his face "Nathan is picking me up" Clay's eye brow raised "What?" I question hand on hip.

"I thought you and Scott weren't friends?" He states and I give him a small shrug again "Brooke..."

"Not this again Clay" I roll my eyes and then I hear a honk… Nathan was here "I have to go… Nathan's here"

"Brooke…" I hear Clays voice call my name again and I stop at the kitchen door and turn to look at him again "Maybe I should ride you"

"I already told you I have a ride Clay" I respond.

"Princess" I turn my eyes to my dad who was sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands "This Scott guy…are you friends?"

"I wouldn't label it as friends Daddy" I tell him "I only met him yesterday and he offered to give me a ride"

"I don't know how I feel about you riding with strangers Brooke" Mom adds into the conversation.

"I'm not going away with him jeez… his only riding me to school… it seriously isn't a big deal" I look at all of them "And besides wasn't it you guys who wanted me to make friends… I just want to be normal again"

"Brooke… sweetie you are normal. What happened hasn't changed that" Mom says going to walk towards me and I shake my head at her backing away.

"I can't do this…" I retort tears forming in my eyes. Do they always have to do this? I have my strong appearance up and then my family have to go and break it down in one go. With a sledge hammer until it crumbled completely. God I hate feeling vulnerable "I have to go" I hear Nathan honk again "I have cheer practice after school so I'll be home late and this time I'm walking" I don't wait for any responses nor did I want any… I just grabbed my bag and jacket and headed out to Nathan's car.

-x-

"About time Dimples" Nathan says once I open the door to his car and get in. The tears I had in my eyes had disappeared and I just felt angry towards the people I call family. I just want to feel normal. I want to feel like I didn't have mental issues and was sent away to get better. I know I had and may still have problems, but I just want to bury all the stuff now and start fresh isn't that why I was allowed home. Isn't that why my parents moved Clay to Tree Hill so I could come home to a new start.

"Sorry" I mutter putting my seat belt on "Clay insisted on giving me a ride and then my rents took over"

"I figured Clay wouldn't like this" Nathan says starting the engine.

"Yeah well it's nothing anyways" I shrug looking out the window "It's just a ride to school. Clay over thinks things and I don't blame him… not after everything that's happened"

"Before you came here?" He questions and I nod as he pulled out of the drive way and headed to school "That's why your parents and Clay moved here 2 years ago… so you could come home"

I put a smile on my face and turned back to Nathan "Hey Scott you don't get to ask the questions this time remember" I say ignoring the look he was giving me. The pity look I got from a lot of people from back home. The pity look that I hate more than being at that stupid place I called home for 2 years "That was the condition right?"

"Right" He nods giving me a small smile "Sorry"

"Its fine" I say with a small shrug looking back out the window.

"Everyone has a past Dimples even me" I smile at him and then notice that we were pulling into the car parking lot. I guess I didn't realise how quick the ride home was yesterday.

"Can I ask you something?" I turn my head and look at him and see him nod as he parked in a spot and turned off the engine "Why did you offer to give me a ride to school and how did you get my number?"

"You want the truth?" He questions and I nod clutching my school bag in my hand "I goggled your name and your Facebook account came up. I found your number on there" He tells me "And I offered you a ride because you seemed interesting"

"Interesting?" I kink up my eye brow "You think I'm interesting?"

"Yeah" He nods "So let me ask you a question Dimples"

"Well since we're now at school I guess you can ask... So ask away" I nod.

"Why did you accept my offer?" He asks. I know for sure it wasn't only because I didn't want to ride with Clay and the awkwardness I knew would come with that car ride... So why did I accept his offer? I wasn't sure I knew myself why I did it. Was it because he could be my new friend? Was it because I liked the interest he had in me? Was it because I thought he was cute? I don't know so I just shrug and open the car door getting out and shutting it behind me "Hmm… secretive and interesting" I hear Nathan speak again as he also got out the car and shut the door pressing a button on his keys to automatically lock the door.

"But don't worry my car should be here when I get home" I tell him swinging my bag over my shoulder "Thank you for the ride Scott"

"Anytime Dimples" He smiled at me.

I give a smile back at him as I walk pass him towards the school entrance and in through the double doors when I hear my name being called "Brooke…" I turn around and see Rachel and two of the other girls who happened to be on the cheerleading squad walking towards me "Did we just see you get out of Nathan Scott's car?"

"Yeah, he offered to ride me this morning" I see the light bright up in Rachel's eyes "Apparently he Facebook stalked me"

"Nathan Scott Facebook stalked you" One of the girls beside Rachel asks. She had blond curly hair and green eyes wearing a jean skirt and a black fall out boy band t-shirt I think her name is Peyton. I nodded and she smiled at me "So you guys are like friends then?"

"I'm not sure… I wouldn't say we were… He just gave me a ride home last night and a ride to school this morning that's all"

"That's very rare Brooke" I turn my eyes to the other girl who had strawberry blond hair which seemed to wave down to her shoulders and she had chocolate brown eyes wearing brown trousers and a flower top that cut just above her belly button showing off some skin and that would be Haley if I remember rightly. I'm not really good with names. They all looked pretty amazing "Nathan Scott doesn't offer rides to people… it's pretty rare"

"Its not a big deal really" I tell all three of them "It was just a ride"

"I see you got to school in one piece then Cookie" I turn around and see Clay standing behind me holding onto a girl's hand. She was pretty. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes sunglasses pulled up on her head "Scott got you here then"

"Well what did you think was going to happen Clay" I roll my eyes at him "He didn't try and kill me or anything" I joke hearing Rachel and the girls laugh.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny Rachel" Clay says glaring at the redhead cheerleader "You too Haley and Peyton. You all know what Nathan Scott is like" So I got the names right and I'm going to take a guess at the girl who is standing beside Clay holding his hand is Quinn... She looked like a Quinn, but then again she looked like Haley a little too.

"You mean how his the biggest player in Tree Hill" Peyton says with a smile on her face.

"See Brooke" Clay butts in "Nathan isn't a good guy"

"Not this again Clayton" Yep I used his full name getting laughs at the girls around us. Doesn't look like his going to introduce me to the girl standing beside him right now and I'm not going to stand here and listen to him bad mouth Nathan... Like I said it's not like he and I are friends or anything "I'm going to class" I walk pass him and head in the direction of my class.

-x-

The school day goes by fast yet again. I'm walking down the hall to my locker when I feel my phone buzz in my jacket pocket. I take my phone out and see Missy's name written across the screen and the picture of all of us flashes too. I slide the screen across and put the phone to my ear "Well it's about time you answer my texts Missy" I say into the phone as soon as I answer it "I thought you dropped off the face of the earth"

"_**I'm sorry"**_ I hear her say _**"School has been crazy and Bradley's been a nightmare"**_ Oh right Bradley… her boyfriend of 2 years. They got together a couple of months after I got to London and they seemed happy even before I left. He was the one that was meant to help her with my moving here _**"I've been meaning to message you Brookie. I'm sorry"**_

"Its fine Mimi" I tell her stopping at my locker. I had to be at cheer practice in like 10 minutes "What happened with Brad?" I ask punching in my combination and turning the lock hearing it click open.

"_**I love him B; don't get me wrong I do… I just…he looks at me like I'm going to break. I'm not glass and I've come to terms with you leaving and I understand why you had to go"**_ She tells me.

"His only trying to help you Mimi understand that yeah?" I retort back at her putting my books into my locker and grabbing my gym bag.

"_**Yeah I know"**_ I hear her sigh_** "Anyway how's Tree Hill treating you?"**_

"Erm…" I fumble through y locker to grab my gym bag "It's going okay at the moment" I admit honestly "I made some friends and I'm even on the cheer squad" I tell her a smile appearing on my face "And this one guy Nathan has been giving me rides to and from school, but that isn't really a big deal" I shrug at that part "Clay and the rents are on my back as always, but I'm fine"

"_**Brooke sweetie... they're always going to worry and I worry too, but you were sent here for a reason and the doctors thought you were fine to go home and the rents and Clay will realise your fine eventually"**_ She tells me and I know she's right, but I don't like the way they look at me sometimes.

"Yeah I know" I sigh leaning my back against my locker as I shut the door "Anyway Mimi how are you doing with the whole still being there thing?" Missy and I met the first day at the facility. I shared a room with her and we became friends instantly. Missy was admitted because she was kidnapped for nearly a year and abused not sexually, but being tortured for that long played with her head and her parents got worried about her.

"_**It sucks being in this place without you here, but I'm getting better. I miss you" **_She explains _**"But Bradley is being let out on Sunday and Doctor Ralph said that she'll examine me tomorrow for the verdict of what happens, but I'm feeling good about it" **_Even though it was facility it was still a school so we weren't held back or anything. It was just a little different.

"Oh that's good then" I respond with a smile on my face "Well Mimi I have to go, got cheer practice, but text me later"

"_**Okay"**_ She kisses into the phone making me laugh "Bye... Love you Skittles"

"Love you too Peanut Butter" Yeah we nicknamed each other in case we had a secret conversation we didn't want anyone else to understand. I hang up the phone and put it back into my pocket and head of to the gym with my gym bag hanging on my shoulder.

**Well what did you guys think... Press the button below and REVIEW **

**Much love always Roch xoxo**


	3. Showing Him What I Got

**Hey peeps... So this update is earlier than I was going to give you, but I have so many of the chapters written already I got to excited and just wanted to post. Sunday will be the next time I update because I have work before then. **

**I hope you guys are having an awesome week...**

**So this is chapter 3... ENJOY!**

"Well look who it is?" I hear Nathan call out as I walk into the gym. The doors slamming shut behind me getting everyone's attention "Hey there Dimples" Nathan smiles at me standing real close to me.

And my confidence had just returned. Smart ass Brooke Davis was back and I hope for a while "Heeey... Scott not so close" I take a few steps back and place my hand on my hip as I see his expression turn confused "What... I heard you have a bit of a reputation... I don't want to catch anything"

"Ahh I see" He gives a small smug smirk "Making assumptions before you know me Dimples"

"They're not assumptions if they're true" I give him a small smile and walk over to the girls seeing Rachel, Peyton and Haley watching what just happened with Nathan and me.

"Were you just flirting with Nathan Scott?" Peyton asks as I stop in front of her. I turn and take a look at Nathan who was still watching me. I give him a small wave and turn back to the girls.

"I wouldn't call it flirting" I lie putting my gym bag down beside the bleachers.

"Then what would you call it?" Rachel questions raising her eye brow.

"Okay fine I guess it was flirting, but he started it, I just added on" I admit seeing them smiling at me "Oh come on guys... it was nothing... like I said where not even friends"

"Oh your friends Brookie" Haley adds on "Nathan likes you" How can they tell that from a few encounters Nathan and I've had. I mean I only met him officially yesterday.

"Uh" I turn my head again and see Nathan shooting hoops with a blond haired guy and another brown headed guy and then turn back to Haley as I feel something hit against my foot. I look down and see a basketball at my feet. I bend down and pick it up turning to face the basketball guys all looking at me. Nathan jogs up to me and stops just a few steps away.

"Pass that Dimples" He smiles at me and I can feel every set of eyes on me seeing what my next move would be... now in my head I'm debating on whether to show them all what I can do with this ball in my hand or just hand it over to Nathan "You going to stare at that all afternoon or you going to pass it to me so I can continue schooling those guys over there" He nodded towards the guys he was playing with earlier. Okay... Nathan Scott your about to see what I'm made off. Good confident Brooke is still there... Please just stay put.

I spin the ball in my hand as I start to walk towards him. I had on my cheer shorts and tank top with my tennis shoes. Nathan held out his hand expecting me to just give him the ball, but I walk pass him and then take off in a run bouncing the ball along the glossy hard gym floor. I could hear grasps coming from everyone in the gym as I got closer to the net; once I was close enough I bend my knees and jump up and dunked the ball into the net swinging off it before landing back on the floor. I smiled to myself as I heard a round of applause erupt the gym. I turn on my heels and take a bow as I walked back to the girls. Nathan's jaw had dropped making me smile even more. Yeah that's right... I know how to play basketball. I played some at my old school. I wasn't on the team or anything, but in my spare time I would play with Clay or at the facility I played a lot. Yeah I still got it.

"What was that?" Nathan finally asks as I stop beside him

"What... you haven't seen a girl dunk a ball before?" I ask kinking up my eye brow

"Not as good as that" Nathan admits "I didn't think you could do that?"

"Oh there's a lot you don't know about me Pretty Boy" I tell him with a small smile on my face "I'm not the only one making assumptions huh Scott?"

"I told you that you spark interest" I just roll my eyes at him seeing him smirk.

"Okay Nathan stop flirting with Miss Davis over there and come back over here" Whitey the basketball coach called out. Nathan just smirks at me again before giving me a wink and running back over to his team.

-x-

I walk out of the gym with my bag swinging from my shoulder typing at my phone checking my messages as I walk into the car park. I guess I'll be walking. After I check my messages I start to head for the exit putting my phone into my bag I look up and see my Cherry BMW parked in the vacant parking lot. My eyes widened and a huge smile spreads across my face.

"I'm guessing that Cherry BMW is yours?" I hear that familiar voice whisper in my ear "I guess no more riding with me huh Dimples?"

"I did tell you this morning" I respond smiling as I turn around to face him. How I missed my baby. Daddy must have dropped her off earlier "Well I better get going"

"Heey..." Nathan reaches out and grabs my hand before I could walk away. I spun on my heel and faced him "Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire" I reply "I just have a lot of homework to do"

"Ahh... well I need to ask you something I forgot this morning" He tells me and I nod for him to carry on "I sent you a friend request on facebook"

"Yeah I know" I smile "I got the notification"

"Why didn't you accept?" He asks

"Because I'm pondering the thought of it" I say turning back around and walking towards my car again. I took the keys out of my bag and I could feel Nathan walking behind me.

"Hmm..." I hear Nathan sigh "Well what do you say to give me a ride home and then I can give you reasons to accept"

"Or you could drive home in your car and I'll see you tomorrow" I reply nodding towards his car that was the only car left other than mine.

"Oh something tells me you don't like me very much Dimples" I turn to face him and see a pout form on his face.

"Okay fine" I growl at him seeing him smirk. He was cute when he smirked "Get in Scott" I unlock the doors and climb into the driver's seat throwing my bag in the back. I don't see why he wanted a ride when his car is just across from mine. I click my seat belt into place and started the car driving out of the car park and in the direction I was heading.

-x-

"So that was one dunk you showed off at practice today" Nathan says as I pass the cafe "I didn't think a little thing like you could do that"

"And you should stop assuming you know me" I say swerving pass a lorry and stopping at a red light. Nathan turned and looked at me. I felt his gaze on the side of my face so I took out my lip gloss and pulled down my mirror applying my gloss I rubbed my lips together and pushed the mirror back up so the traffic lights were back in my vision "Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare Pretty Boy"

"You just amaze me Dimples" He says and I smile not looking at him "I mean who would have thought someone like you would grab my attention so quickly" Wow did he just say that to me... what was he applying? Whatever it was didn't sound so good. Someone like me... what the hell is that suppose to mean?

"Someone like me?" I question pushing down on the gas pedal a little too hard having the car go faster than usual "Something is telling me that I should kick you out my car" I slam hard on the break when the next light turns red and watch as Nathan is jerked forward then back into the seat beside me.

"Oh no Brooke... I didn't mean it like that" He quickly says when he notices how what he said sounded "I just mean no one has caught my attention like you have"

"I see" I reply putting the car in 3rd gear as the light turned from amber to green. I press slightly on the gas and swerve around the corner coming onto Nathan's street "I don't take offence Scott... I get it. You're the big basketball star who happens to also be the biggest player going while I'm the new cheerleader who happens to be Clay's sister and isn't mentally stable... so me being your type is a no no" I pull up outside Nathan's house and turn the car off. I wasn't wasting any of my gas for this moron "Now you can get out, bye"

"Wait Dimples" He unbuckles his seat belt and turns to face me "This conversation went wrong" He states "You not being my type is a good thing" He says and I kink up my eye brow "I like a challenge and you came across as a challenge I'd enjoy. I mean you're not like the other girls Brooke. Your different and in a good way" I just listen as he rambles on. I must admit he did look rather cute sitting there trying to make whatever he said right. I knew what he meant from the beginning, but seeing him trying to make things right was an amusement to my ears. The big shot basketball player not sounding so arrogant and jerk like. He didn't sound smug like he does at school. He sounded different... good different "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that you not being my type is a good thing because being different isn't all bad"

"I'll take note of that" I say a smile playing on my lips. I watch as the corners of Nathan's lips turn up into a smile as well.

"So we good?" He asks grabbing his bag from beside his feet.

"I don't know what we are Nathan, but I'm just going to say yeah were cool so build the bridge and to get over it" I respond putting my engine back on. Nathan just nods with another smile on his face opening the car door and getting out. He walks around the front of the car and comes to my window which I roll down.

"Think about that facebook request Dimples"

"You didn't really give me a reason to accept" I retort back looking up at him. His eyes were locked on mine and I never noticed how blue they were until now.

He smirked at me and replied with "You're not like the other girls Brooke" He states again "You're different... I sent you the friend request Brooke because I wanted to add you when normally the girl would beg me to add them... this time I'm asking you to accept me" And with him saying that he winked at me one last time before heading up to his front door shouting back at me "Thanks for the ride Dimples" I couldn't help, but smile. Oh god damn I think Nathan and I might actually be friends.

-x-

I got home and felt drained. Cheer practice was kicking my ass along with my homework. I take my bag and jacket off hanging them up putting my keys into the bowl by the door I head down the hall to go get something to drink and maybe something to eat too.

"I heard you showed off your basketball skills at practice today" Clay says as I walk into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge "You're really making a name for yourself Brooke... I heard three guys talking about how cute you looked"

"Oh let me guess" I take a seat at the island "You're going to make this a big deal and tell me how I should keep a low profile because you don't want me to relapse"

"Brooke..." Clay sighs standing opposite me "You can hate me all you like, but I'm just looking out for you and you hanging around with Nathan isn't going to end well"

"How many times do I have to tell you... Nathan and I are nothing... when are you going to drop this" I state taking a gulp of my drink. Okay so maybe I was lying... I don't know who too, maybe myself or my brother or maybe it was the truth... we didn't exactly label whatever we were doing as friends. So he gave me rides to school and I gave him a ride home. It doesn't mean anything not really... riight?

_Right..._

"Like I said... I'm just worried about you"

"Yeah so worried that you didn't introduce me to the girl you were holding hands with today" Hurt flashed through my body... through my eyes "Are you that embarrassed about me that you didn't introduce me to Quinn today... that is her name right?"

Clay's eyes widened and I could see I hit a nerve or something in him "Brooke you don't embarrass me" He says taking my hand in his and I feel the connection we had 2 years ago before I left resurface "I forgot you haven't formally met... I was distracted... I'm sorry" I just nod in response not knowing what else to say "How about tomorrow I'll come find you at school and you can meet her"

"Okay" I give a small smile "Now I'm going to go and do some homework" I jump down off the stool and stop at the kitchen door "You seen Daddy I wanted to thank him for bringing my car to school or me"

"Actually that was me" He smiles "I thought you would want to ride home yourself as your car was here"

"Oh Clay you're the best sometimes" I fling myself into him and hug him tight "Thank you"

"Anything for you Cookie" He kisses the top of my head. I then pull away from him and head up to my room to do some homework.

-x-

I was lying on my stomach with my laptop in front of me. I had facebook up roaming through the news feed when I saw Nathan's friend request notification came up again. I was looking at his picture reading the words over again** 'Nathan Scott would like to add you as a friend' **I moved the mouse over the accept option and took a deep breath I clicked on it and saw the words **'You are now friends with Nathan Scott'** well that will make him happy. I logged out and closed down the site going back to my English assignment when my phone beeped. Nathan's name flashed across my screen. Well that was fast.

**Thank you for accepting – N**

I looked at the words on my screen and smile... I knew he'd like the acceptance. I slide across my screen so I could start to type a reply.

**Your welcome... might as well share my awesomeness on your facebook wall too – B**

You all might think that I'm playing hard to get, but I'm not... really... I'm just trying to do as everyone wants... I'm trying to get better and socialising myself with the play boy of the school wouldn't be the right thing to do. Were not friends... not really just on facebook.

**Oh Dimples your too cocky for your own good... but these pictures show me why – N**

His texts come instantly making me smile. Oh how he wants my attention.

**Your facebook stalking me again Scott... before you know it you'll fall helplessly in love with me – B**

I was joking... don't judge... just playing with him... okay so where flirting, it's fun.

**Nathan Scott doesn't do love Dimples... the girls fall for me not the other way round – N**

He doesn't do love... well neither do I so that's a good thing then, but then again like I said before were not friends, well I don't think we are. Not real friends anyway.

**Well don't get your hopes up to much... Brooke Davis doesn't do love either... haven't for a while... Now go away Scott I'm trying to finish my assignment – B**

I reply before putting my phone down beside my laptop and go back to my assignment when I see the screen light up again revealing another message from Nathan.

**Hmm... okay see you tomorrow Dimples – N**

Will he? I don't know. I shouldn't be giving him my attention. I should listen to Clay and my parents, but yet again Brooke Davis doesn't do that so I type a reply.

**Yeah okay sure... Bye Pretty Boy – B**

I put my phone back beside my laptop and turn to my assignment, but I couldn't concentrate not like I wanted to. I couldn't think of what else to type up and this was due tomorrow. So I climb of my bed and grab my phone to take a selfie. I press the middle of my phone and snap the picture instantly uploading it to facebook. Now I have a new profile picture. I throw my phone back on my bed and head into the bathroom which happened to be in my room. Awesome right... I know. After I got my pyjama's on which consisted of my Minnie mouse short shorts and a tank top I jumped back on my bed when I felt my phone beep again, but this time it was facebook. I clicked on the app on my phone and went to my notifications. Oh hot damn the picture I just uploaded had 77 likes and 20 comments. I scrolled through all of them.

_**Nice pic Brooke**_

_**Looking good Davis**_

_**Who knew Brooke could take pictures like this? (-:**_

I smiled at most of the comments and just kept scrolling down until I got to the bottom of the comments and saw Nathan had also commented 3 minutes ago.

_**Dimples looking good as always... new cheerleader turns into bubbly cheerleader cutie**_

I blushed at that comment and typed in a reply to all the comments after pressing the like button under Nathan's comment.

_**Thank you everyone. Thought I'd try something different**_

And... Sent...

_**Something different defiantly worked Dimples**_

Nathan's reply came instantly which makes me wonder if he was waiting for me to respond. I just smile at his reply and press like again.

_**Thank you Scott**_

I then see other people are commenting underneath. Now I have 84 co0mments including mine and Nathan's. I read them.

_**I knew I made the right choice Brookie... looking good girl**_

That was Rachel's comment making me smile instantly. I'm fitting in good on the cheer squad.

_**You'll be fighting off the guys Brookie. Looking good as always. Curl your hair girl and you'll be perfect ;-)**_

Peyton's comment was next. She did make a comment about that the first time she met me, but Rachel told her to let me find my own look and not try and mould me into another Peyton which made me laugh.

And then finally Haley's comment

_**I knew you were a poser Brookie... we defiantly have to take a selfie together. Looking good **_

I smiled at all my comments and then put my phone on my beside cabinet and shut down my laptop. It was time for me to go to bed. I place my laptop on the floor under my bed and climb into my covers turning out my lamp and placing my head on my pillow. Within a couple of minutes I returned to the land of marshmallow and candy.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Friends For 2 Months No Big Deal

**Hey...Hey...Heeeeey My Awesome Readers...**

**Oh how I'm really happy how this story is turning out. You guys like it... I mean you really like it and I'm glad about that. At first I wasn't sure how you guys would react to this story or how this story will interest you, but it has and I'm hoping you will stick with me throughout.**

**I love the reviews... I know at the moment I'm not getting a lot of them, but having you guys follow the story and me as an author is just as good as a review because it still shows me that you guys are loving or at least liking the story so far... If you could leave me a review that would be even better.**

**Oh and I know yet again this chapter is early, but I couldn't resist and since I finished work early today I thought why not post a little earlier (-: **

**Anyway here is chapter 4... ENJOY!**

I've been in Tree Hill for 2 months now. The time flies when you're not watching it. Every day I was at that facility I would watch the clock wondering how many more hours of days I would be stuck there. Don't get me wrong I loved it there only because I was with people who understood. I had Missy. I was with people who didn't look at me with sympathy in their eyes or worried looks on their faces. I was with people who felt free. People who knew what I was going through. I was with people who I could talk to and not feel like I was a burden and I was good. I was really good.

My alarm does to ring. A loud screeching noise waking me up... I move my hand from under the cover and press the button to stop it before opening one of my eyes and seeing it was half 7. Groaning loudly I pull my covers back and climbing out of bed. I stalk over to my ensuite bathroom and run a hot shower. Hopefully that can wake me up a little. Once I was washed and dressed; I head down to the kitchen where I hear voices.

"Do you think she's okay?" I hear My Mom ask "I haven't seen her eat in a while and I'm getting worried about her"

"I'm sure she's fine honey... She's been here for 2 months now" Dad answers "She seems fine, she had a whole bowl of cereal yesterday morning and I'm sure she eats at school too"

"Yeah" Clay joins in "Even at school she's fitting in just fine... maybe we should let her be for now... I mean it's not like she's going to relapse or anything like dad said it's been 2 months since she's been back and she's taking her medication so I think she'll be fine"

"Have you seen her take her medication Clay?" Mom questions and I see Clay shake his head "Then how do you know she's taking it?"

"Because I'm not stupid and it has been 2 years since everything has happened and besides I don't want to go back to that facility" I interrupt walking into the kitchen. All heads turn to me. Yeah so I might have liked being there with my sort of people, but that didn't mean I wanted to go back. I want my old life back. I want to be fine again and being in that facility I know being normal would never happen "I know I have a condition and I'm not going to relapse"

"We know princess" I turn my eyes to My Dad "Your Mother is just worried about you"

"I know" I sigh "I don't know how else to prove I'm fine... I just want to live a normal life"

"I know that Brooke" Mother says turning to face me completely "But I don't want you to stop taking your insulin like last time... you nearly died"

"Oh for god sake Mother" I roll my eyes at her comment. I know what I did was stupid, but I was in a bad place back then. I mean Kenzie and Josh had just died. How long are they really going to hold that against me? I was sent away to get better and now I am they just keep throwing it in my face and I'm getting tired of it "How long are you going to throw that at me huh?" I ask her "You sent me away for god sake. You sent me away to get better and now I am you just keep throwing it at me and I'm tired of it"

"Brooke... honey... I didn't mean..." I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it okay" I retort back at her "I need to get going... I'm going to be late for school"

"Let me drive you Brooke"

"No need Clay... I have my car" I go to walk out the kitchen when I hear my mother's voice again.

"Brooke you not going to eat?" She asks and I hear the worry in her voice. I don't turn around I just stop at the kitchen door.

"I'm not hungry. I'll grab something at lunch" I then stalk down the hall and out the front door. I know I have to eat and I will. I'll grab something before school maybe since I did my insulin before I headed down the stairs. They have to trust me again and until then we'll keep fighting about it. I get into my car and head to school. My day is officially going to suck.

-x-

"Brooke" I hear my name being called as I click open my locker. Turning to the voice and see Nathan walking towards me. I put a smile on my face and place my books into my locker taking out my English one then shutting the locker door "Hey there Dimples" He says stopping beside me.

"Hey Nathan" I reply putting my phone in my jacket pocket. I fling my bag over my shoulder as I lean against the lockers with my books against my chest.

"So I wanted to ask you something" He says.

I move a piece of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. I look at him and smile "Okay"

He doesn't say anything for a moment, but just by the way his looking at me right now I know his trying to figure out how to ask me in his head. It was actually kind of cute. His eyes turn distant and his muscles in his face relaxed a little. I stand there just looking at him when he finally comes back to reality "Okay well there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you were going"

Oh right I totally forgot about the party tonight. Rachel had told me about it a couple of weeks ago. I asked Daddy yesterday and he said if Clay was going I could go too and since Clay never passes up a chance of a party I knew I was defiantly going to go. I couldn't even remember who was hosting the party, but I knew it was at the beach and I knew it was going to be fun.

I haven't been to a high school party since the tragedy happened and I was sent away so this would be new to me again. It all might have changed since I was last at one. Nathan was still looking at me with a hint of a smile on his face. He was really hot. I noticed when I first met him, but he was the player of the school and I wasn't meant to get involved with him, but somehow I did and now I'm standing in front of him admiring how hot he really is. We've been hanging out a lot lately. Like just last week he took me ice skating for the first time. It was really cool. I didn't think ice skating was possible this time of the year, but there's this arena out of town and it was really cool. Were not dating or anything, but hanging out with him was nice. It took my mind off anything and everything. He made me laugh and I always felt comfortable around him which was super awesome. His emerald green eyes sparkle when the light hit them and his cheek bones were the cutest. Oh god I sound like a love sick puppy right now. I shake all thoughts out of my head.

"Oh right the party. Yeah I'm going" I reply finally. His eyes light up a little more and his smile got wider. It was very cute.

"Oh okay good" He says "Erm... I was just wondering... if you erm..." He was stuttering. He was nervous... why was the big player of tree hill high stuttering trying to ask me a question? "Okay Brooke I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"To the party?" I question kinking my eye brow up at him. He nodded and I could see he was extra nervous. I didn't want him hyperventilating "Okay sure" It's no big deal right? We have been hanging out more. Ice skating last week. The movies 2 nights ago. Oh and he had been going on about laser tag next weekend. Clay still doesn't like him and tries all the time to stop us hanging out, but never works. He won't tell me why he hates Nathan, but manages to make it clear that he does all the time.

"Okay cool" He states and I smile at him "Wanna walk to class now"

"Sure" I turn back around and we head to class. I just agreed to go with Nathan to the party and I know yet again Clay will have something to say about it. Like when Nathan came to pick me up last week for ice skating Clay spent 20 minutes trying to convince me not to go... It didn't work, but when I got home he tried again. I wish he would really get over it. Nathan and I we are friends who are hanging out that's what friends do. I mean what's wrong with hanging out with someone.

-x-

"I hear Nathan's taking you to the party tonight?" Rachel says as we stand in the line for lunch. Wow news travels fast. I didn't even have the chance to bring it up not that I was going to anyway. I didn't think of it as a big deal. Just like when Nathan took me to the movies 2 nights ago; at school the girls were all excited about it claiming it was a date, but I never thought of it as one. We just both wanted to see How to Train a Dragon 2 so we did... Together.

"That is correct" I shrug "No biggy Rach, he asked and I said yes that's all just like all the other times"

"Hmm" Rachel replies and I look at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" She responds with a shrug "Just weird how Nathan Scott asked you to the party and not one of his skanks and its very weird how you guys seem to be hanging out quite a bit lately"

"Why is that weird?" I question not understanding why she was making it a big deal when it really isn't.

"Because Nathan Scott doesn't ask someone to a party Brooke and he defiantly never hangs out with a girl without wanting to get her into his bed" She states "He either goes to these parties with Teresa or he hooks up with someone there and he never tries so hard with a girl like you"

Oh well there it is again... The whole Nathan doesn't date or go for girls like me... Gosh how many times was I going to hear that? "Oh" Was all I could think to say. Why did everyone keep saying that? Nathan had asked me to go out with him to many places so this party is no different. We were friends now... Friends enjoy each other's company... But hearing me not being his type... did it hurt? Maybe a little... was I offend... Maybe a little... Was I going to let it affect me... Of course not. I turn back to the lady behind the counter "Can I have the pasta bake please with extra cheese" The lady puts the food into a container and hands it to me. I put it on my tray and move along the line. I grab a fruit platter too and a bottle of water. I put it all on my tray and head over to the check out. I pay the lady and wait for Rachel. Once she was done we headed over to the cheerleader table and I sat down beside Haley "Hey Hales"

"Hey Brookie" She smiles at me "So you and Nathan going to the party tonight yeah?"

Wow word travels extra fast. I know this is a small town, but damn people don't know how to keep business to themselves "Yep" I nod opening my container picking up my plastic folk and digging into my food. I did my insulin in the bathroom before lunch so Mom can go suck on that. Mmm this food was really good considering it was cafeteria food. At my old school I would never dare even enter the cafeteria it was all about eating outside because we had food stalls around campus. I had just finished my pasta when I sensed eyes on me so I look up and see Clay from across the room looking at me. Oh great he already knows. I look away from him and back to Haley "So you going to the party Hales?"

"Yeah too right" Haley nodded taking a sip of her blueberry drink "Jake is taking me" Jake being Haley's on again off again boyfriend. I haven't exactly met him yet, but I heard about him. Apparently they've been like that for 3 years and I find it adorable in a strange way.

And before I could reply to Haley or say something nice back I felt a presence come up in front of me. I looked up and sure enough I saw Clay and Quinn standing in front of me. I drop my folk onto my tray and gave out a loud sigh. Quinn was holding Clay's hand and he was looking down at me. I knew that look. He wasn't happy. I don't know why he looked so mad. I mean this isn't the first time I'm going out somewhere with Nathan and besides this time other people will be there not that I actually care. Nathan was fun to hang out with. Throughout the 2 months I've been here I've hung out with him and Clay keeps bugging me about it and I'm starting to get more annoyed with him. I just want him to drop whatever it is he has against Nathan and let me be. I went to say something, but before I could open my mouth Clay gets there first... And so it begins...

"Brooke this is Haley's older sister and my girlfriend Quinn" Okay so I wasn't expecting that. I knew he said he'd introduce us, but I thought he'd bite my head off first then spit it back out and introduce me to his girlfriend who happens to be Haley's sister I should have known they do look similar "Quinn this is my annoying little sister Brooke who doesn't listen to anything I have to say" I glare at him then turn my eyes to Quinn.

"Nice to meet you" Quinn says and I give her a smile.

"You too Quinn" I reply and then I saw Clay's eyes harden... Oh I knew I wasn't going to get away with it not that easy anyway. His jaw clenched... Oh shit Clay was really mad. Why was he this mad? Oh for god sake.

"So now you guys are introduced I want to know why the hell my baby sister has agreed to go to the beach party tonight with Nathan Scott" I put the lid on the pasta container and throw it in the bin as I stand up putting my fruit platter in my bag.

"I'm not doing this Clay" I look pass him and see Nathan walk into the cafeteria with two guys, one blond and one brunette. His eyes lock with mine for a minute or two before I looked away and back at my brother "I'm not doing this" I turn back to the table "I'll see you girls at practice" They all nod at me and I walk pass Clay heading for the exit. I walk pass Nathan and the two guys with him and out to the hall when I felt hands grab my arm and jerk me backwards. Of course it was Clay.

"What the hell Brooke?" He asks again and I just glare at him. How dare he show me up like that in front of everyone?

"Don't you ever do that again Clay" I bark at him jerking my arm away from his grasp "Don't ever show me up again"

"Yeah well I want to know why you're going to the party with Nathan Scott?" He questions his eyes still icy like before.

I roll my eyes at him and give out a loud sigh putting my hand on my hip "He asked me and I said yes... it really isn't a big deal Clay. God I hate when you do this... you always make it more than it actually is"

"But I thought you were just friends" He says, his eyes slowly going back to normal "If you're just friends then why would he ask you out?"

"He didn't ask me out Clay" I really don't see the problem here. It wasn't a date or anything. None of the times were ever dates... I'm only going to the beach with Nathan and a load of other people are going to be there including Clay and his girlfriend Quinn. I've been places with Nathan before as I keep saying so Clay needs to get over this and quit being a douche about it "I'm just going to the party with him Clay. You're going to be there and besides Nathan and I just friends"

"Yeah I saw he added you on facebook right" Clay says and I nod "I just want you to be careful Brooke"

"I will" I tell him "I promise. Now please will you drop this? I don't know what you have against Nathan, but I promise I'll be careful"

"Okay" Clay pulls me into him and I wrap my arms around his tightly "I love you Cookie"

"Love you too bubba"

Clay pulled back from me and smiled "You haven't called me that in years Brooke"

"Yeah well I'm bringing it back" I reply kissing his cheek "Now I'm actually going to go to the library before lunch ends"

"Okay Cookie" He gives me a smile as I retreat from his presence and walk towards the library.

-x-

"You need to keep an eye on this Rach" Clay says as he walks up behind her in the cafeteria

"What you on about Clay?" Rachel drops the remaining contents of her tray into the bin before placing the tray on the cart

"Nathan and Brooke that's what I'm talking about" He replies as she turns to face him "She won't listen to me. She claims they're only friends, but its Nathan... when he is just friends with someone"

"Well maybe his changed. Since Brooke's been around I haven't heard that he has been hooking up with anyone and it's been 2 months since they met" Rachel says walking pass Clay heading back to the table "Anyway why do you hate him so much"

"That doesn't matter Rachel. I have my reasons just please watch out for Brooke okay" Clay answers stopping beside the table when Rachel sits down. The rest of the girls were talking amongst themselves.

"Okay I will" Clay nods in response as he walks around the table taking Quinn's hand and leaving. No questions answered.

-x-

I walked along the hall of the non-fiction books running my hand along the shelves and looked at every book deciding what one I wanted to read. I then spotted the Mocking Jay book. I read The Hunger Games and Catching Fire last year at the book club I was in and it was amazing. I lean up feeling my top rise up a little showing my bare belly, but I reach for the book anyway and because of my stupid height I couldn't reach it quite like I wanted to "Oh for god sake" I grumble pulling my top down before leaning up again to reach for it my top rising up a little higher this time still not being able to get it.

"Let me" I hear a muscular voice say from behind me. He reached up and grabbed the book for me "Here" He handed me the book and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Nathan" I smile as I take the book "I hate being short sometimes"

"No worries" He replies "Nice tattoo by the way" He pointed to the butterfly tattoo I had on my hip.

"Oh thanks" No one really knew about that tattoo. I hide it pretty well. I might wear shorts and tank tops, but I always made sure that my tattoo was covered.

"When'd you get it?" He asks as we walk down the rest of the hall and out in the open. There were tables full of students by the door, but then there weren't many students where Nathan and I were.

I stopped at a table and sat down. Nathan sat opposite me "When I first moved to London" I answer looking at him.

"Cool" Was his reply and I nodded looking down at the Mocking Jay book on the table. That reminded me I had to text Mimi. I haven't heard from her in a few days. I pull out my phone and send her a quick text.

_**Hey Peanut how did your review go. Let me know if you're at home or not. Miss you. Love you... Skits x**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Nathan again "Anyway I just came in here to get a b0ok" I say pushing my chair back and going to stand up.

"Erm... Brooke wait" I hear Nathan call out to me. I move my eyes to look at him "Can I ask you something" I move my chair forward again and lean against the table "You don't have to answer and you can always tell me to shove off okay" I nod waiting for him to continue and when he realised I wasn't going to say anything he continued "Why were you sent away to London I mean?"

I took a deep breath. I sort of knew he was going to ask that just by the way he was acting. I've been hanging out with him for 2 months and not once had he brought it up and I was thankful for that, but a part of me wished that he would and I don't know why, but now he has I don't know how to answer it. I haven't told anyone this story; just my family and friends from England know what happened to me and how I took it. How do I answer that question without looking like a nut case or without looking like a crazy person? Well here goes nothing... Nathan went to open his mouth again, but I stop him... I cut in before he could say anything.

"I have a condition" I tell him fiddling with my fingers and biting down on my lower lip which I always do when I'm nervous or scared. I don't know why I'm answering him and I don't know why its him I'm talking to about this. I've known him 2 months and I already feel like I can trust him. I don't know why so don't ask me... it just feels right "I have diabetes, I've had it since I was 3. I'm type 1 so I have to take insulin three times a day" Nathan didn't say anything and I'm glad. I would just prefer him to listen then to ask me questions "If I don't take my insulin I could get very ill and end up in hospital. Then 2 years ago I lived in California with my family and I loved my life. Even though I had this condition no one treated me differently and I loved it like that" I smile at the memories of my family and me back then. I miss those times "Then the summer before my Junior year there was a tragedy that happened and it turned my life upside down and I stopped taking my insulin and started drinking which wasn't good for my sugar levels so in the end my parents decided to send me away to get better" Nathan nodded looking at me.

"Erm... Dimples" He says softly and I look at him "What... eh... What happened?" He asks and I look away from him "I mean the tragedy... what happened?"

I wasn't ready to answer that question so I wasn't going to. I took a deep breath and pushed my chair back again grabbing the book and standing up "Not now Scott" I tell him "That's a story for another time"

"Okay" Was his response

I look down at him and he was looking up a me still. I wanted to give him something. Again I don't know why... something in his eyes is telling me that I can rely on him... That I can trust him so I say it... I say her name... it's been years since I could just freely say b0th of their names without bursting into tears. Back at therapy I couldn't say them, it took me 15 sessions to finally say both of their names, but right now... right here I was about to say them to Nathan Scott... why Nathan you might ask. Well I have no idea. I have no idea why it's so easy for me to think of their names let alone say it to him out of all the people I've spoke to. I have no idea why Nathan is the one, but here it goes "Her name was McKenzie and his name was Joshua and they were my world" And with that I left.

-x-

**NPOV**

McKenzie and Joshua... why did those names sound so familiar to me. It was racking my brain since Brooke had left 15 minutes ago. I knew I've heard them before, but I needed to know where from so I got up and headed for a computer. Maybe if I goggled the names I'll find out who they are or at least maybe I could find something about them. I sat at the computer on the far end and signed in waiting for the computer to load before clicking on the internet button. Google came up straight away and I typed in both names just to see what would come up and when I did my heart sunk and my whole body went cold. Pages and pages of an accident came up and I looked through some of them. Pictures of the car and the accident appeared and I couldn't believe this was happening again. How the past had come to haunt me and in the form of the girl I call Dimples. I was the reason for this... for all of this.

I read through the articles again like I did 2 years ago. I looked at the pictures like I did 2 years ago and the life got sucked out of me again. I was so lucky back then and came out of the accident with a few broken ribs and a broken arm, but the other people... they... they died and nothing happened to me. My dad said he'd make it go away and he did and I thought my life was okay that was until now... Until I look at these pictures at the articles. The new family that moved here are the Davis family... How could I not know that? Brooke is the sister of McKenzie and Joshua. Oh crap!

Now Dimples is in my life... I've been hanging out with her not knowing who she is this whole time. I know she told me her last name, but it never clicked not really. Oh shit I'm in trouble. Or maybe deep down I knew who she really was and that is the reason why I befriended her and got close to her so I could make up for everything that I had done. This should change everything... Me knowing who she really is. This should change our friendship... It should make me want to back away from her and not hang out with her anymore or be her friend, but it doesn't. It makes me want to hang onto her longer. I need to make this right. I don't know how I was going to do that without her knowing who I was. Maybe she never found out who the other person driving the car was or who we were since there were more of us in the car.

She doesn't know that I'm the reason she broke down. I was the reason for it all and I have to live with that everyday all day because I was on vacation with some buddies that summer and decided to get drunk and drive our rent a car around the town. I was stupid and I should have paid for what I did. We all should have paid for it, but we didn't. Dad got me and my friends out of it and I was grateful until now... Until I suddenly started to feel something towards her. Until I met Brooke Davis.

**So there you have it guys... what will happen next... Will Brooke find out who Nathan Scott really is and the big role he had in her family tragedy or will Nathan keep it a secret a little longer... Stay tuned to find out (-: **

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo **


	5. Running From A Kiss

**Oh god I'm so glad that this story is such a hit. It amazes me how much you guys love my stories and I'm so glad you guys do. Thank you all with the amazing reviews you take time to write. I appreciate them all. **

**I hope the twist to this story that involved what Nathan had done you guys liked because this is something different and completely different from the TV show.**

**Anyway here is chapter 5... ENJOY!**

I was in my room getting ready for the beach party tonight. I remember back to when Kenzie and I got ready for a party on a beach too. Most of the parties in California where on the beach in the summer and of course Kenzie and I were at nearly all of them. We were identical twins, but people could always tell us apart just by our personalities.

"_**No you should wear this" Kenzie tells me as I watch her put on a purple alter neck dress. It came down to mid thigh. She looked gorgeous in it. Her hair was curled down her back and she wore light makeup... Nothing too showy. She turned to me after she zipped up the side. **_

"_**You want me to wear that?" I ask standing up from her bed and taking the dress from her. I turn to her full length mirror and hold it up against my body. It was a red halter neck dress. This was at the back of my closet where I wanted it to stay, but now I look at it held up against me I'm starting to like it. Mom had taken us shopping just for this party and Kenzie picked it out. I agreed to buy it because I knew she wouldn't stop going on about it, but it was pretty. It had a red swirly design down one side and it zipped up the back "You sure it'll look okay?" **_

"_**Of course Brookie" Kenzie says with a smile standing behind me "You'll look beautiful as always"**_

"_**Well we are twins I guess it's in the genes" I joke hearing her light laugh making me smile.**_

"_**Now hurry up cookie we need to leave soon" She shoos me into her bathroom connected to her bedroom. I could hear her singing to Chris Browns loyal song. We totally love that song. It was funny because when it first came out we made up some dance to it and whenever it'd come on we'd just break out and do the dance no matter where we were. **_

_**After about 10 minutes I stepped out of the bathroom in the dress with my makeup done, just a little blush, mascara and some eye liner making my hazel eyes pop. My chocolate brown hair braided to one side going down and over my shoulder. Kenzie's smile widened and she held up a pair of red 5 inch heels. Lucky for me I'm use to wearing heels. A 15 year old wearing heels wasn't a good thing, but it is a party right... "Now put these on and grab that bag" She pointed to her red shoulder bag "And let's go.**_

_**I grab the heels from her taking the red bag of the hook I grab Kenzie's hand "Or we can go now and I can put these on in the cab. I think I heard it down stairs"**_

"_**What changed in that bathroom miss I don't want to go tonight?" Kenzie asked as we exit her room.**_

"_**I just thought what the hell might as well enjoy tonight" I shrug still holding her hand as we hear a voice calling up to us.**_

"_**Girls your cab is here" We hear Mom shout up to us. I was actually quite surprised that Mom was letting her twin 15 year olds go to a beach party alone, but I did hear something about Kenzie having to persuade her.**_

"_**Come lets go party" I cheer hearing Kenzie laugh as we ran down the corridor and down the stairs giving Mom and Dad kisses we ran out to the cab waving our parents bye.**_

I found out that the guy hosting the party was the star soccer player and he just happened to be dating Rachel. I didn't know this fact until I saw them making out in the hall before practice and when I asked her about it she admitted that they've been together on and off for the past four years. I walked into my closet and picked out as pair of short shorts with a blue and pink floral print with a pink off the shoulder top and black tank top underneath with a white cardigan. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I totally love this outfit. I took out my jewellery box and put on my white gold bracelet Missy got me for my birthday last year and my flower crystal necklace that Elena brought me. Just having those two items on me made me feel close to them again. I then heard my phone ringing on my cabinet. Maybe that was Nathan or one of the cheer girls. I skipped over to it and saw Missy's name flashing. OMG my girlie was calling. I answered on the 3rd ring.

"Well if it isn't peanut butter" I joke into the phone

"_**Hello to you too Skittles"**_ Just hearing her voice made me feel so much better

"OMG Mimi where have you been?" I ask "God I've been waiting for you to text me all day"

"_**I know I'm sorry"**_ She says and I could hear her walking around a room _**"Mom and Dad are on my back about some homework I have to get in by tomorrow and I ju-"**_

"Wait..." I cut her off "You're at home?"

"_**Yeah"**_ I could literally hear the smile in her voice _**"I'm home Brookie"**_

"O.M.G Mimi since when?"

"_**Well after Doctor Ralph reviewed me and made sure I was stable and okay she signed me off"**_ Missy explains _**"Just like you she wants monthly reports from my parents and teachers for 3 months, but I'm home and I'm glad, but I miss you"**_

"I can't believe your home Mimi... why didn't you call me? And I miss you too girlie" I tell her walking back to my closet to pick a pair of shoes to wear. I was stuck between the Chanel heels or the Gucci wedges.

"_**I was meant to when I landed, but everything became hectic and then Bradley has been down to see me and his stayed down here for a while since he does his school work from home and sends it via email"**_ She replies _**"I'm sorry"**_

"No worries. I won't lie things here have been hectic too, but after 2 months they have been dying down a little" I walk further into the closet to the bathroom at the end and check my face in the mirror "Change of subject quick girlie"

"_**Okay. What's up?"**_

"I'm going to a party tonight and I..."

"_**You're going to a party?"**_ She squeals cutting me off_** "Oooo okay how can Missy me help you?"**_

"I have my outfit on and everything, I'm just stuck on what shoes to wear" I tell her and I could actually hear her excitement.

"_**What you wearing?"**_ She asks

"Floral printed short shorts with my pink off the shoulder top with a black tank underneath" I tell her looking at myself in the mirror again "I'm not sure if I should wear my Chanel heels or..."

"_**Gucci wedges"**_ She finishes for me. Oh she knows me too well _**"I think the white Gucci wedges will go better and besides you might take them off through the night and they'll be easier to carry"**_

"Oh you're a genius" I comment walking back through my closet and picking up my Gucci wedged shoes.

"_**So where's the party?"**_

"On the beach... my cheer captain Rachel's boyfriend is throwing it" I tell her as I sit on my bed and put the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"_**Oooo you going with anyone?"**_ She questions and the excitement in her voice is shown even more making me laugh _**"Whhat!"**_ she exclaims _**"I haven't been to a party since my freshman year"**_

"I'm going with Nathan"

"_**Wait..."**_ I hear her shut a cupboard with a loud bang. Maybe she was in the kitchen _**"Nathan as in the guy who you've been texting me about"**_

"Yeah"

"_**And the same guy who comments on your pictures on facebook and the one giving you rides and taking you places" **_She says and my eye brow raises _**"Yeah I noticed that. I may not have been replying, but I still always have time to read" **_

I laugh again "Yes that same Nathan"

"_**He is pretty cute Brookie"**_ She says and I nod to myself knowing that fact already _**"You'd make a cute couple"**_

"Where not together Mimi, were just hanging out a lot lately and stuff" I tell her doing the last buckle on my shoe and standing up putting the phone in my hand properly and then I heard a honk from out my window. Nathan was here "Oh Peanut I have to go" I tell her "I'll call you tomorrow. It's Saturday so I'm free"

"_**Okay well have fun Skittles and let yourself go for just one night. Love you"**_

"Love you too" I tell her just before hanging up. I grab my bag from inside my closet and shut it firmly making sure it was closed as I put my phone in my bag I walk out of my room and head down the stairs. I walk to the door and go to open it when I hear a voice from behind me.

"You leaving now princess?" Daddy asked "Clay left half hour ago"

"Yeah daddy my ride just got here" I tell him with a small smile

"Okay well don't be home too late, but I trust you not to give you a curfew princess" It's always been like that. Even when Kenzie was here.

"Okay Daddy. I promise not to be home too late" I lean up and kiss him on the cheek

"Have fun pumpkin" I gave him one more smile before I opened the door and saw Nathan's car sitting in my drive way.

-x-

"You look nice Brooke" Nathan says as he leant over to open my door for me. I climbed in beside him and shut the door pulling at my seat belt to click it in.

"Thank you Pretty Boy" I reply hearing the click of my seat belt lock its self in.

"I hope you didn't mind me picking you up a little later" He says changing gears to smoothly back out of my driveway "I just didn't want to bump into Clay. I know his your brother and everything, but he doesn't like me and I thought if I avoid him... Hopefully tonight will go okay for both of us"

I smiled looking ahead as Nathan turns at the end of my street "Nah its okay Nathan... Its very cute how considerate your being considering you have no reason just like me why Clay doesn't like you"

"You think I'm cute?" My cheeks slightly went red as Nathan stopped at a red light. I could feel his gaze on me.

"Maybe a little" I shrug like it was no big deal

"Well I think your very cute and pretty" He says pressing down on the gas slightly once the light turned amber then green "And I'm glad you agreed to come out with me again tonight" I just smiled looking out of the window as we passed the streets on the way to the beach.

-x-

We were at the party for over 2 hours now. I wouldn't say I was drunk, but I know I was a little tipsy. I've been drinking beer all night with the odd shot here or there... Sambuca... yummy. I watched as Rachel walked back over to me with a tray of six shots, they were different colour... Sourz this time... Don't mind if I do. Nathan went wondering off to the guys, but that didn't bother me. It was a party after all. I looked around the beach and saw Clay with Quinn by the ocean laughing and joking holding hands and having the odd kiss. I smiled at them, it reminded me off... No Brooke stop thinking back to that. I shake the memories out of my head and then I spotted Nathan standing by the beer barrel talking to some guys I recognise from school, he looked pass the blond guy I've known to become Lucas R0e. Nathan's eyes locked with mine and he gave me a small smile and sipped his beer.

Rachel stood in front of me with the tray "For you Brookie" She said taking one from the tray and passing it to me. I smiled back at Nathan and held up my shot glass toasting it to him and then downing it "And the other two" She commanded and I nodded with a smile at her this time and downed two more.

"Thank you Rach" I say as she did the same and threw the tray to the floor

"No worries Brookie" She pulled me into her and kissed my cheek before walking off in the direction of the ocean. I watched and saw she was heading for Louis; I shook my head with a small laugh when I saw her jump him and attacked his lips with hers. They were cute together.

By the next hour I was having fun and I was drunk dancing in the middle of the dance floor which was created by logs swaying my hips to the music when I felt someone come up behind me. I felt a pair of hands on my hips and hot breath on my neck "I didn't know you can also dance Dimples"

I turn in his hands and smiled up at him, I didn't stop moving "Of course I can dance Scott... I am a cheerleader"

"Of course" He smiled back at me "Can I talk to you please?"

I stopped once the song ended and nodded "Sure... Let's go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind the camp fire and by the other side of the ocean beside the other beer barrel "What's up Pretty Boy"

"Clay didn't want you to come with me again did he?" He asks. I turn away from him and look out to the ocean "I saw you guys arguing at school earlier and I didn't want to ask about it in the car earlier... That didn't feel like the time to ask"

"And you thought bringing it up now would be the perfect timing?" I ask glaring my eyes at him.

"That didn't answer the question Brooke" His tone sounded serious. Why did it matter? We already agreed that Clay doesn't like him. What more does he want?

"I don't want to talk about it" I state taking a cup from the holder beside me and fill it with beer.

"Why did you come out with me again tonight Brooke?" He questions and I sip at my beer "Why do you keep agreeing to come out with me when you know Clay won't like it?"

"Because" I say thinking of my answer. I already knew what I was going to say, but I just didn't know how I was going to say it. It was silent for a moment and then I decided to answer him properly "Because you have a reputation Nathan... that is why I think Clay doesn't like you, but he won't tell me that and I don't know why, but I believe in second chances and I believe that people can change and I agree to come out with you because I like the idea of me not being the typical girl you'd go with. Rachel explained that already and I'm not going to take that to heart" I tell him with a small shrug "Clay doesn't like us hanging out I know, but I want to go with you every time so it doesn't matter what Clay wants anymore. I'm done with people treating me like I'm going to break. I'm not glass... I'm going to be fine"

"Okay" Was his response "I know Clay doesn't like me so when I started talking to you I wasn't sure if you'd push me away or not, but I decided to try anyway and then when you didn't and you let me take you home I knew there was more to the Brooke Davis you were showing people which is why I'm still here"

"I never wondered about that" I tell him honestly. I didn't wonder why he was still here if I'm not the typical girl he dates or associates with. I was basically just going to go with the flow and see where it led. It never crossed my mind even now when I'm totally drunk talking with him "I never actually wondered why you were still hanging around me Nathan because I didn't care. I don't care and I refuse to be the girl who goes crazy with worry just to keep you happy"

"And that is why your interesting to me Dimples because you don't care" I turn to face him not realising how close he had got to me. He looked down at me and smiled our faces were mere inches apart that I could literally feel his breath on my face giving me chills down my spine. Nathan leaned in and our lips crashed together. My arms slowly went around his neck as I pulled him closer moving my lips with his. My heart was racing and butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach, but I was the one to pull away first. I couldn't do this... I just couldn't. I pushed off his chest and my hand quickly moved to my mouth. What the hell just happened? Nathan Scott had just kissed me "Oh god Dimples... I'm... I'm sorry"

"I... I eh have to go" I say to him turning around and running down the beach. I could hear Nathan shouting after me, but I didn't stop I just carried on running. I don't know why I ran, but I felt guilty. I felt guilty because I had kissed Nathan... Because for a moment Joshua wasn't in my head. I just felt guilty for being happy.

-x-

**NPOV**

I kissed her... Why the hell did I kiss her? I knew better than that, but I wanted to. I wanted to kiss her. I have ever since I saw her in that cheer outfit. She was different and that is what I liked about her. Just like she said she wasn't the typical girl I go for and I don't care. I watch as she runs down the beach. I want to go after her I do, but I'm stuck. I'm stuck because I don't want to feel anymore for her than I already do because then I'll get attached and if I get attached it'll be harder to let her go. I feel someone walking up beside me and I see Lucas and Jake. They both have cups of beer in their hands. Lucas handed me the rest of his and I downed it. I threw the cup into the ocean.

"That wasn't the best idea Nate" Lucas says referring to the kiss he must have just saw happen between Brooke and I. He said it like it wasn't obvious... Hello Brooke ran off for god sake because I kissed her. She obviously didn't want me kissing her otherwise we'd still be kissing right now, but instead I was looking in the direction she had run and saw that she stopped about half way down the beach. She was looking out to the ocean, I saw her drop to the sand; she pulled her legs up towards her body and buried her head in her knees. My heart ached just seeing her like that. What the hell is happening to me? I looked down and saw her wedged shoes on the sand "I always thought this wasn't good bro... I mean not after everything"

"You mean what we did right?" I ask turning to face him. I looked around and saw everyone was engrossed in their own thing "What I did"

"We were all there Nate" Jake comments "We were all drunk and equally responsible"

"But I drove the red light" I mutter shivering when I thought back to that summer. The worst summer ever "I killed those people and those people happen to be her family"

"What you going to do?" Lucas asks

I shrug. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I mean how am I going to tell her the girl I've taken interest in... The girl I've spent so much time with... The girl I truly like that I'm the reason why she'll never see her sister and brother again. How am I going to explain that summer to her because we both lived it? She lived it going through the grief of losing people she loved and I went through it trying not to go to jail for a crime I committed. I know I needed to tell her and I will, I just need some time to figure it out. I just needed time "I'm going to speak to her"

"You telling her now Nate... here?" Jake questions his eye brow raising. That would mean everyone would find out, I couldn't let that happen.

"No" I say "I'm just going to see if she'd okay" They both nod patting me on the back as I walked pass them "I'll catch you guys later" I said as I picked up her wedged shoes and headed down the beach to Brooke.

-x-

"_**Hey... Josh... No!" I screamed as he picked me up my legs dangling kicking for him to put me down, but he doesn't... He holds me tighter laughing as he headed towards the ocean. Oh god no "Josh put me down right now. I swear if you..." But before I could finish my sentence Joshua had already done it. He had run us both into the ocean. We were at the beach party. Kenzie and I got there about an hour ago. She went off with Justin from the basketball team. I hadn't minded though because I stood in the corner when Joshua my long time bestfriend and now boyfriend came up to me and dragged me down the beach. **_

_**I went under the water. My whole outfit soaked. Lucky I put on water proof makeup so it didn't run. I kicked at the water swimming myself to the surface. I grasped for air for a moment until my eyes landed on Josh. He was standing at shore laughing. He was laughing at me. I slowly kick myself towards the shore glaring at him. I headed straight for him. He stopped laughing when he saw me coming "Hey... wait... Brooke..." but I grabbed his lucky jacket from the dry surface he placed it on. His eyes went wide "Brooke... what you going to do?" He asks sounding scared making me laugh "Think very carefully"**_

"_**Oh you mean when you thought it'd be funny to get me soaking wet in my new dress. Getting my hair wet. I now look like a drowned dog Josh" I growl at him "Now it's payback my dearest boyfriend" I held the jacket over the water by my now wet feet.**_

"_**Brooke don't even..." But before he could say anything I let the jacket go. I watched as he dived towards it and that's when I leaned my hand down and grabbed the arm of the jacket. The jacket never touched the water. Joshua was now sprawled out on the floor by my feet. I laughed at him when he realised the jacket was still in my hands. I put the jacket back on the dry surface and dropped down on top of Joshua pining him to the sand "You tricked me"**_

"_**That I did Josh... That I did" I giggle "Now what do you say t0 me for getting me all wet?"**_

"_**Too bad it isn't in the way you'd enjoy" He says wiggling his eye brows at me. I grasp smacking him gently on the chest seeing him laugh. **_

"_**Joshua Knightly you better say sorry to me right now or I'll..." He leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips cutting me off. My dressed inched up as I shifted myself on top of him. His arms still pinned down.**_

"_**Or you'll what Princess?" he asks with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Or I'll cut all contact with me" I say with a stern expression "And I mean sexual contact" **_

_**His face drops and I smile down at him. I got him right where I want him and he knows it. I watch as his eye narrow at me and my smile got wider, but before I even realised what was happening Joshua heaved his body up and turned us over. My arms now pinned above my head. Damn Joshua and his strength "I'm sorry Princess" He says kissing the side of my neck knowing how much I love that "Let me make it up to you" He kisses down my jaw positioning himself better on top of me "I love you Brooke"**_

"_**I love you too Josh" I whisper back just before I lean my head up and crash my lips to his. Feeling the hot sensation take over my body.**_

"These looked expensive thought I'd bring them to you" The memory faded when I heard a voice. I turn my head and see Nathan standing above me. I smiled up at him; he put the shoes down beside me then plonked himself down beside them.

"Thank you" I say turning back to the ocean. I heard him reply 'No worries' and then we both looked out to the ocean and stayed in complete silence. I could hear the party still going on in the back ground. It was dark now so I was guessing it was late. Not late late, but late enough. I pulled my cardigan closer around me when a breeze flows past. I was still a little drunk, not as much as before, but drunk enough. We watched as the waves raised then lowered through the current. Watching the waves has always soothed me when I was mad or upset or just having a moment of being in Brooke Davis mode.

Then Nathan decided to break the silence and I let him "Why did you run Brooke?" He asks and I knew that question was coming. I did let him kiss me, I kissed him back then I ran down here. I knew he'd want to know why and he deserved to know that truth... so I was going to tell him... I was going to tell him another part of my story. Not the full part, but the part about Joshua.

Even though we've been hanging out for a while I didn't actually think he would kiss me. I mean I know what I feel... I feel like I can trust him... I'm not mad that he kissed me because I kissed him back. I don't regret the kiss I just... I guess I feel a tad guilty to be moving on. I took a deep breath and bite down on my bottom lip fiddling with my fingers "Because I felt guilty" I tell him. I know it sounded stupid, but I couldn't help how I was feeling. I couldn't help what I was feeling.

"You felt guilty?" He questions and I nod "Why?"

Well here goes nothing "Because 2 years ago I was dating this guy... he meant the world to me. He was my everything. We met in kindergarten and became instant friends. We were then bestfriends all through middle school, but I was in love with him and I finally got the courage and I was going to tell him when we were in freshman year, but then one day after school he came over and when I opened the door he kissed me and told me he loved me and after that we were inseparable" I tell Nathan remembering back to that day. It was the year before Kenzie and I went to the beach party "That day my life felt complete. I had my family and I had Joshua and his family. I was happy... I was really happy" Tears formed in my eyes and I know they were going to drop any moment. I loved Joshua's family and they loved me. His little sister adored me, but I lost contact with them when I was sent away and that sucked "We were together and in love and I would have done anything for him and I knew he would have done anything for me. My family loved him and he turned into being my entire world. It was very rare when we weren't together. I hadn't been with anyone other than him. He was my first of everything and I honestly believed he was my soul mate... my one and only" A tear slipped down my cheek and my heart started to ache all over again "Then the summer before our sophomore year I was at my dance class on a Tuesday evening and I got a phone call saying Clay was coming to get me and then when I get home I find out that he was dead" Nathan didn't say anything. He just listened. I glance over at him and I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I turned back to look out to the ocean "I collapsed and I didn't eat for days. He died and with him a piece of my heart died too" Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks and I wiped them with the back of my sleeve "That's why I feel guilty Nathan... I feel guilty because I felt happy when you kissed me. I feel happy when I'm always with you"

"Oh Dimples" Nathan turns to look at me and the tear I thought I saw was gone. He looked so content, but I saw the emotion in his eyes. Sad and sorrow flashing through them "You shouldn't feel guilty" He says moving my shoes out of the way and pulling me into his lap. He held me close to him and I snuggled into his chest. I felt safe. I felt really safe "I'm sorry I kissed you"

"Don't be" I say looking up at him a small smile on my face "I'm sorry I ran"

"I understand Dimples" He kissed the top of my head and I snuggle closer into him "I'm happy when I'm with you too. You make me want to be a better person and I am a better person when I'm with you Brooke"

"I'm glad I have that affect on you" I pull back and smile up him "Thank you for coming to check on me"

"Don't mention it Dimples" He kisses the side of my head as I snuggle back into him.

**NPOV**

He wasn't her brother... he was her boyfriend. The love of her life. Oh crap I feel even more like an ass. What the hell am I doing? I was holding her against my chest. It felt like I was trying to protect her from something, but I have no idea what that something is. Someone should be protecting her from me. I ruined her life and she doesn't even know it. Maybe Lucas and Jake were right... maybe I should stay away from her for a while until I figure out how I'm going to deal with this situation, but something in me was telling me not to leave her. God this isn't going to end well. I can feel it.

Clay knows... I remember he was at the police station the same night I was with my dad. He saw me... I remember now. He saw me, he didn't know me then, but he saw me... He knows everything, but yet he hadn't told her. Why is that? I know he doesn't like the fact that she and I are spending time together and I understand that, but I thought he would have told her to keep her away from me... to hate me like he does, but no. He just gives me death glares around the school and has a go at Brooke whenever we have a conversation or something just like when he found out we were coming to this party together or the many times we have hung out before. He hasn't tried to fight me or beat the shit out of me... I don't get why, I deserve it... He argued with her about it earlier and I don't know why Brooke doesn't just listen to her brother and stay away from me so I asked her and she says because she believes in second chances... would she still believe in that after she finds out what I did? Of course she won't because what I did was the worst possible thing anyone could do to someone they like... To someone they really really like... I took her sister and boyfriend away... I'm the reason for her heart ache all the time. She was lying in my arms, but if she knew she would be far away from me as she could get... And I honestly couldn't blame her.

-x-

"_**He kissed you"**_ Missy squeals down the phone. I move the phone from my ears and wince. Gosh that girl can squeal loud. Once she had finished I put the phone back to my ear.

"Yes Mimi he kissed me" I walked around my room putting my clothes away.

"_**What happened after that?" **_She questions and I could hear voices in the background _**"No Bradley not in there... Jeez Brad really"**_ Missy says and I couldn't help, but smile _**"Hold on a sec Brookie"**_ I tell her okay and wait on the line. After about 5 minutes she returns _**"Okay sorry about that Brad was trying to put the clothes away"**_

"Its fine" I laugh "I'm doing the same" I tell her putting the phone between my shoulder and ear as I put away my clothes "Anyway back to the kiss I ran down the beach... I kind of freaked out"

"_**Oh crap... I see"**_ Missy says and I could hear a hint of amusement in her voice. Oh she wanted to laugh... How could she want to laugh? _**"Okay so after that what happened?"**_

"He followed me and gave me back my shoes which was sweet. They were expensive and I love them" I answer looking at my shoes on the bottom shelve of my closet "Then we sat in silence for a little bit before we started talking again and I told him about... you know... erm... I told him about..."

"_**Oh"**_ Was all she said and then the line went silent. I knew this was tricky subject for me, but apparently Missy didn't like talking about it too. I could hear the faint noise of her breathing so I knew she was still on the line _**"Okay..."**_ She says finally. I stopped at my picture wall and looked at all my pictures of everyone_** "Well what happened then?"**_

"He told me I shouldn't feel guilty about being happy again and I know his right. It's just tricky sometimes. It's just scary to move on completely. And I know his right Mimi... I just got scared for a moment, but then he pulled me into his lap and we stayed like that for a while before he brought me home. I think I like him Missy... I think I really like him" Once I had finished putting my clothes away I sit down at my makeup table and let out a small sigh.

"_**I think you do too Brookie"**_ She states and I smile looking away from my picture wall and sitting on my bed _**"Oh that goes in there Brad... yeah that one"**_ I hear her instruct her boyfriend _**"Sorry again Brooke... erm like I was saying I think you guys would make a cute couple and just remember Brooke you don't need to feel guilty about anything. I'm sure they'd want you to be happy again"**_ Everyone has been telling me that over the 2 years and even though I know it's true I just find it a tad hard because Joshua... oh god it's so hard to say his name to someone let alone think it to myself unless I was talking to Nathan for some weird reason. Anyway like I was saying Joshua meant the world to me and since he was gone I thought my world had disappeared too so I fell and when no one catched me I went into oblivion and luckily my parents sent me away otherwise who knows where I would be now.

"Thank you Mimi. I miss you so much" I tell her and tear sliding down my cheek "I miss us being together like old times"

"_**So do I Skittles"**_ Missy says

"We should arrange to meet up or something next time schools out or something" I tell her

"_**Oh that is an awesome idea Brookie" **_

I then look at the time and see its gone way pass 2am. I need to sleep "Okay well peanut I need to get some sleep. I'm sorry I drunk dialled you at a stupid time even if I did decide to put my laundry away"

"_**Oh no worries... I was up anyway. Bradley decided to do washing at stupid times too"**_ She tells me and I hear Bradley protesting in the background making me laugh again _**"Okay anyway I'll speak to you soon Skittles"**_

"Yeah course" I respond "Miss you love you"

"_**Love and miss you more Brookie"**_ I smile at that then hang up and throw my phone on the table beside my bed and get into my pyjamas and climb into my bed. As soon as my head it the pillow I was out for the night.

**Let me know your thoughts... And just click the button below.**

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	6. She Doesn't Have To Know Yet Riiight?

**Hey Hey Hey everyone... I'm back with a brand new chapter!**

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I have all the chapters already written, but I've been writing another Brucas Story which I'm working on, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this one. I would never forget this one. I'm hoping to update faster than usual because I'm enjoying this story just as much as you guys are... So watch out for my fast updates!**

**Oh and I want to thank all my reviewers because without you this story wouldn't be happening and I appreciate them all. I love all my fans so don't ever think I don't.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY! **

The next morning I woke up when the sun shined through my window. I must not have shut my curtains last night with being tired and drunk I literally got off the phone with Missy and fell asleep on my bed. I stirred in my bed and opened one eye when I saw the screen of my phone light up revealing I had a text message. I leaned over to grab my phone and saw it was a text from Nathan. I smiled.

**Hope your okay Dimples... I want to take you out for lunch... Fancy it? – N **

I read the text pulling the cover back from me and getting out of bed. I head for my closet and walk through to the back to take a shower. I write a simple reply.

**Lunch... With you... Okay sure – B**

I ran the hot water and grabbed my towel from my closet I hang it up and look into the mirror to check myself. I brush my teeth then hear my phone beep again.

**Okay good... It's a date and yes I mean a real one... So meet at Karen's cafe at 12:30? – N**

A date... a real date with Nathan Scott. Butterflies swam around my stomach again and a smile had appeared on my face. I was going on a date with Nathan... I was excited.

**Yeah okay. See you then Pretty Boy – B**

I put my phone down and jumped into the shower. The hotness washing over my body relaxing my muscles. I was going on an actual date with Nathan Scott and I was excited. It's been 3 months and it was finally happening. Taking my strawberry shampoo I start to wash my hair.

-x-

After I got put the shower I was in a good mood and nothing would be able to change that fact. I grabbed my phone of the table in my room and looked to the time... 12:15. I had 15 minutes until I had to go on my date. I skipped into the kitchen where I heard voices and saw my Mom was by the island pouring herself a glass of juice. Clay was on his phone texting, properly Quinn and Daddy was reading the afternoon paper which always came early on Saturdays "Morning family" I sing song as I go to the fridge to grab a bottle of water "Nice sunny day today"

"Sure is princess" Daddy says looking up from his paper "Are you going somewhere pumpkin?" He questions when he sees my bag hanging from my shoulder.

"Erm..." I hesitate for a moment knowing they all noticed. All 6 pair of eyes was on me. I looked away from them and at the floor "Yeah I'm eh... I'm going to lunch with Nathan" I hear a ping go off from Clays phone, but he didn't answer it he was just looking at me. I noticed a flash of worry run through his eyes. I don't know why his so worried about me and Nathan dating or even being friends... It's not a big deal and I know he doesn't like the guy, but he won't tell me why and until Nathan does something to me I'm not just going to stop hanging out with him. I like hanging with him. He makes me smile and laugh and when I'm with him I forget about everything else and I like that... I like how he makes me feel so content.

"You're going on a date with Nathan Scott?" Clay asks pushing his phone away from him and turning to me fully

"Yes Clay I am" I nod

"Brooke darling do you think that is such a good idea" Mother asked taking a sip from her glass.

"Yes mother I do" I reply "Now if you guys don't mind I need to leave. I'm going to be late" I turn around and stalk out of the house and towards my car. Before I left I heard my mother ask my dad why he let me go, but I didn't wait around for an answer.

-x-

**NPOV  
><strong>  
>She was late. Not very later, but still late. Maybe she wasn't coming. Maybe I should just leave and take the hint that the kiss last night didn't mean anything she did run away after it happened and even though she explained already why she ran I still had a feeling that she regretted the kiss which is why she hadn't turned up. I was stirring a spoon in my cup of coffee as I waited patiently for Brooke to arrive and then 15 minutes later I hear the chime of the door to the cafe opening I don't turn around and see who it is because I was just dwelling on the fact that Brooke hadn't turned up until I see her standing beside the booth I was sitting at. I watched as she slid into the booth and an instant smile appeared on my face "And there's me thinking you were standing me up" I say dropping the spoon I had in my hand to the table.<p>

"Sorry I'm late pretty boy, family kept me" She apologises putting her bag in the seat beside her. She looked beautiful. The light of her makeup making her eyes pop out.

"Let me guess" I look at her and rest my arms on the table "They weren't too happy with you having this lunch date with me" She nods looking away from me, she looked ashamed of that and I don't know why, I mean Clay hates me, but he has good reason too and I'm too much of a wuss to actually tell her the truth about everything. I don't know what I was feeling towards her, but I knew that I didn't want her to hate me. Not yet anyway and I know what you guys are thinking... Why would I let myself get close to her just for her to hate me in the long run...? And if I knew the answer to that I would answer you, but I don't so I won't. She looks back up at me as I cover my hand over hers "I get Clay doesn't like me and I honestly don't know why" Lie... I just lied right to her pretty face and I hated myself for it, but once again I couldn't tell her the truth. Clay obviously hadn't for a reason. I don't know that reason, but there must be one "But I'm glad we've been hanging out and going places together and now I'm really glad you agreed to go on a date with me" I continued and saw a glint in her eyes. She has a smile on her face. A pretty dimpled smile. A happy and honest smile.

"Clay doesn't dictate my life Nate" She states "I'm a big girl and if he doesn't want to tell me why he doesn't like you then fine... His just going to have to deal with us doing whatever this is" I then smiled at her as the waitress came over to our table. She seemed so content at the moment and call me selfish if you wish, but like I said before I don't want her hating me... Even if she finds out soon at least right now I have some time with her and yes I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I just liked hanging out with her I guess.

-x-

"Who doesn't like Skittles" I say scrunching my nose up at Nathan. We were now in a grocery store a few blocks from my house. After we ate lunch Nathan suggested strolling around the town and I agreed. I didn't exactly want to go home yet and face my family and all the unwanted questions so Nathan paid the bill and here we are in the sweet aisle of the grocery store. Nathan had picked up Gummy Bears saying they were the best sweets ever made, but then when I picked up the big bag of skittles he took them from me and put them back on the shelve. I protested about it saying they were the best and he disagreed. Like seriously who in the hell doesn't like skittles... Nathan Scott that's who.

"Oh come on Dimples... look me in the eyes and tell me that you love every colour in that bag. Tell me that it isn't just the red ones that everyone seems to like instead" He was right. I did just like the red skittles. Who doesn't? They were amazing. If only they made bag full of just red ones. I would buy stacks of that and never be without.

I roll my eyes at him and pick up the small packet of skittles this time and poke my tongue out at him "It just so happens you might be right, but that doesn't stop the fact I'm going to buy them"

"You go ahead and buy them. I'm going to buy these anyway" Nathan states holding up the Gummy Bear sweet bag he was holding "Now come on Dimples lets go" He grabs my hand entwining our fingers and pulls me along with him to the cashier.

Once we had paid for our sweets Nathan opened his instantly and popped a gummy bear into his mouth and chewed on it a moan escaping his mouth making me laugh "Oh seems like someone's enjoying his sweets a little too much"

"Hey don't hate on the gummy bears Dimples" He says looking at me as we walk along the side of the road.

"I'm not hating Pretty Boy I just find it funny how much you love gummy bears" I give a small shrug ripping the corner of the Skittle bag open and shuffle a couple on my hand. Nathan goes to take one from my hand, but I close it and shake my head at him with a small laugh getting a scowl back from him "And what do you think you're doing Scott?" I ask as we turn into the place they call the river court. I walked up to a picnic table and stand beside it as I watch Nathan sit on the table in front of me.

"I wanted a skittle" He pouts and I laugh some more at him seeing his bottom lip poke out a little more.

"And I thought you hated skittles" I say standing closer to him

"Not the red ones" He replies and I smile. I knew it. He loved the red ones just like me. Something we have in common.

"I'm sorry Pretty Boy, but I don't like sharing the red ones with anybody" I tell him putting a red skittle in my mouth moaning with delight.

"Not even me" He pouts again and I shake my head "Okay well then I don't feel like kissing you again" He says and I kink up my eye brow at him. He wanted to kiss me again. A blush crept up on my cheeks. I move in between his legs and face him. We were now in kissing distance. I put a red skittle into my mouth "Defiantly no kissing for you" He says a pout still on his face.

"Oh well that doesn't affect me much" I tell him with a slight shrug "I'm sure if I wanted to have a kissing match with anyone I could find someone else" I say turning away from him and walking away towards the court. I could feel his presence behind me which made my smile widen. I took slow strides towards the end of the court eating my skittles with a huge smile on my face. What the hell was he doing to me and why was I letting it happen?

-x-

"I can't let him ruin her Quinn" Clay says as he paces his girlfriend's room "I can't let this happen. I will literally kill him if he hurts her"

"Okay baby calm down and talk to me" Quinn says trying to tame Clay and his temper

"Nathan Scott is a heart breaker and I'll be damned if he breaks Brooke's heart. I swear to god Quinn she will not be his next trophy. I've seen it. I've been here long enough to see it" Clay sighs stopping by her bed and rubbing his eyes "God why won't she just listen to me?"

"Because your babying her and she doesn't like it" Quinn answers not sure if she was meant to or not, but she did anyway "I mean come on Clay she's a big girl and I'm sure she can take care of herself"

"That's what she keeps telling me" Clay sits on the edge of Quinn's bed and turns to look at her "I'm just worried. I really couldn't handle her relapsing and if she finds out about everything... I know she won't handle it well"

"Not many people know about that Clay so there isn't a chance she'll find out... I mean only the people that were involve are the ones that know and of course Dan" Quinn tries assuring her boyfriend "And me to, but only because you told me and I love you for that"

"I should have moved us out of here before she returned. We were here longer and I knew. I saw him and knew it was him instantly and trust me I wanted to kill him for what he done, but it was meant to be a new start Quinn and now Brooke is hanging out with him and I don't even know what is going to happen" Clay tells her worry written all through his body "He broke her the first time and she doesn't even know it yet and I can't tell her. She won't take that well so how can I just sit back and watch him do it again"

"I know it's hard Clay, but it's one date they've gone on" Quinn climbs into Clays lap and straddles him making him sit further on the bed. She wraps her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and leaned her forehead against his "Now please stop worrying and kiss me" Clay does as his commanded and attaches his lips to Quinn's. He suddenly turns them over so he was now on top making her let out a loud squeal with a little giggle.

"I love you Quinn James" Clay says leaning in and kissing her.

Quinn pulls away to catch some air and smiles up at him biting down on her lip lightly knowing that drives him crazy. Clay's eyes glistened and she knew she had his full attention and the conversation about Brooke and Nathan was gone for now which made her extra happy. She leans up and kisses his neck "I love you too Clay Davis" And with that Clay crashes his lips back down to hers.

-x-

**NPOV**

She was perfect... she was amazing and I can't believe she was actually here with me. I don't normally do anything like this. I actually took this girl out for a lunch date and now here we are at the river court. She looked so cute in her floral dress that she was wearing. She knew how to dress that was for sure... Not like the girls I normally hang with. Well I wouldn't call it hanging... not really more like hump and jump, but Dimples seemed to be different and I don't know why, but as soon as I bumped into her in the hall the fourth day that she was here something sparked in me that gave me the need for her attention and now I had it I didn't want it to end. Her brother never liked me since he moved here first and I never knew why until I met Brooke and she mentioned two names to me... Josh and McKenzie and then I of course looked those names up since they rang a bell and that's when I realised who she was and I remembered that Clay had seen me at the police station the night of the accident. He saw I was going to get away with it and have nothing done to me. The family fought against it, but nothing happened and now here I am going on dates with his sister after I killed his other sister... That's when I realised that I should stop all contact with her and do what her brother wants, but yet again something in me wouldn't let that happen... God I wish I could just follow my brain, but instead this time I followed my heart and my heart was aching to be with her most of the time and plus she was funny and made me laugh. She made me smile and no one could deny that. She was good for me, but was I good for her... That's the real question.

So here I am now following close behind her as she walks to the other side of the court. Just now I had joked that I wouldn't kiss her anymore because she wouldn't share the red skittles she was sneakily eating right now as she slowly made her way to the end of the court. She had said something about getting kisses from somewhere else if I didn't want to give her any and at that comment I slightly felt a strange feeling wash over me. A feeling I wasn't sure I like. A feeling I've never felt before.

_That was jealousy Nathan._

No... If that was jealousy that would mean that I care and I can't care. I don't do the whole caring thing. I mean this isn't me right? I just hook up with girls. I make them fall for me, sleep with them then break them and I wouldn't care not really, but I didn't want to do that this time and I proved that by actually taking Brooke out on a date and ending up here instead of trying to get away quickly or trying to get her into bed.

I pick up with pace with her and watch as she takes another skittle from the bag and puts in her mouth. She was seriously perfect and I bet she doesn't even realise that. I reach out to her and spin her so fast around to face me that she loses her balance and goes to fall, but I again reach out to grab her resulting in me falling with her. She falls underneath me and I put my hand out to stop me falling on her completely and luckily enough I didn't damage myself in the process. I was now hovering above her. She looked super cute lying there with her hair in her face and skittles everywhere. She'll properly kill me for wasting her perfectly good skittles. I reach my hand out and moved the hair from her pretty eyes seeing them shine and sparkle. Her eyes were so pretty. Twinkling when the sun hits them. Hazel nut brown to be sure.

I couldn't take it anymore. She was too beautiful and I needed to feel her lips on mine again so I lean down and close the gap between us. At first I think she was surprised because she didn't kiss me back, but then as I was about to pull away her hands came up around my neck pulling me closer. I run my tongue along her bottom lip lusting for more. Lusting for entrance to her mouth. She gives it to me instantly. I run my hand down her cheek caressing it as I feel her run her hands through my hair. I've never kissed anyone like this before. It's never felt like this before and that's strange. I felt fireworks. I felt a spark... A spark that exploded through my body. This felt right... She felt right and I didn't want that to stop.

**Okay so Brathan are growing, but for how long?**

**Nathan doesn't want to tell Brooke because he doesn't want to lose her and Clay won't tell Brooke because his scared she wont be able to handle it and falls back into the black hole she was once in. **

**So how long will it take for Brooke to find out that Nathan is the reason her whole world came crashing down resulting in her being sent away to get better?**

**Keep reading to find out!**

**And please it would be appreciated if you click the button below and let me know what you guys think and of course if you have any questions or ideas don't hesitate to private message me.**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	7. Party Time And Locking Lips!

**Heeeeeeey everyone... I'm back with chapter 7**

**You guys love this story and I'm so glad that you are following this story and I hope ya'll carry on reading.**

**I hope you like this chapter so here it is... ENOY!**

Now that was probably one of the best first dates I've had. I got home about an hour ago and to an empty house. There was a note on the island in the kitchen. It just said that Clay was staying with Quinn tonight and apparently my parents had an emergency meeting in France so they had to fly out this afternoon. Way to call me and say bye. I shrugged it off like I have ever since I can remember. So I'm going to be alone tonight. That doesn't seem fun so I grabbed my phone from my bag and texted Rachel.

**Hey Red... Rents are away until next weekend... Party at mine tonight? – B**

I press send and put my phone on the counter. I walk to the fridge and take out a bottle of water when I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed it and saw it was from Rachel.

**Of course... No Rents means P.A.R.T.Y! I'll send out a message to the right people then I'll come over. See you soon Brookie – R**

I smiled at her text and put my phone back down. I had my credit card and the extra cash my parents had left me. The pink envelope made me know it was all for me which means they must have given Clay his already. Oh crap... Clay. He might be staying with Quinn tonight, but let me text him about the party before Rachel does. I grab phone again and text Him

**Having a party tonight. Just wanted you to know – B**

**Okay I'll come with Quinn – C**

**So your not mad anymore about Nathan and I – B**

**No Cookie I'm not. I love you and I worry, but I'll back off a little I promise – C**

**I love that you worry Bubba... I just wish you'd like him – B**

**That will ever happen B. But I want you happy so I'll learn to deal with it – C**

**Thank you Bubba. I love you – B**

**Love you too Cookie. See you tonight – C**

I smile as I put my phone in my back pocket. I head up to my room and fling my body on my bed. I then heard my door bell ring I let out a loud sigh and forced myself to get up again. I slowly paced myself down the corridor and down the stairs. My body wanting to just relax before I had to get everything ready for the party. Oh wait it might be Rachel she said she was coming by. I get to the door and pull it open.

"Skittles!"Missy yelled pulling me into a hug. She then turned and waved bye to her Mom "OMG this house is huge" She muttered walking pass me and further into the house "I didn't know you were loaded Brookie"

"I'm not" I state shutting the door "My parents are" Wait what was she doing here? How was she here? Why didn't she tell me?

"Okay so I can see you analysing my arrival in that pretty head of yours Skittles" Missy says turning to face me again "So let me answer those questions for you" I don't say anything. I just let her continue like I know she will "My school is off for a week something about gas leakage and they have to find it before they can fix it... I'm here because I missed you and My Mom didn't want me moping around all week bored so she drove me down here from New York... Painful journey, but so worth it and I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you" She smiled letting her bags fall to the ground this time "Surprise!" She says opening her arms up again and I couldn't help, but walk into them.

"OMG I can't believe your here?" I whisper into her as the hug grows tighter "Wait what about Bradley?" I ask

"Oh his staying with his parents this week because I told him I was coming here" She tells me "Anyway I missed you Brookie"

"I missed you too Mimi" I smile at her "Okay so enough of this sappy shit" I say pulling back from her "How about we get you settled in the guest room for the week and since the rents are away on business I'm throwing a party tonight"

"Oh I picked the best time to drop in then" She laughs picking up her bags and following me up stairs.

"So this is my room" I tell her opening my door and showing her a little "And then down here" We walk along the corridor to the room next to mine "You can have the master guest room" I tell her "Everything is in the wardrobe and there are extra towels in the ensuite"

"Thank you Skittles"

"Oh anything for you Peanut" I reply and then I hear my door bell ring again and as I turn to go answer it I hear the front door open and shut. Clay must be here "Come..." I grab Missy's hand and drag her out of the room she will call hers for the week "Lets meet people" We got to the bottom of the stairs where I find Rachel talking with Clay and Quinn "Hello guys" I wave at them with my free hand and give a small smile "This is my bestfriend from London Missy... And Missy this is my brother Clay and his Girlfriend" She shook their hands and smiled "And this is my cheer captain and close friend Red aka Rachel"

"Nice to met ya'll" She says

"You too" Rachel nods "Okay so should we get ready for a party or what" He all nodded and I followed Rachel into the kitchen Missy following me.

-x-

**NPOV**

A party... That's what I was thinking when I got the text from Rachel... Even though I wanted to see Dimples again I just didn't expect her to throw a party and at last minute. Maybe there is more to her that meets the eye. I then messaged Brooke, but she didn't reply so instead of waiting I got ready for the party changing out of the day clothes and into party ones.

Once I was ready I headed over to her house. Now when Rachel said Brooke was having a party a lot went through my mind. There were going to be a lot of people there and if I know Rachel I mean a lot and some of them knew about the tragedy because they might have read it or heard it in a slip up from the guys, but there were more than Lucas and Jake that were with us so more people knew than I originally thought and I couldn't let Brooke find out... not like this. She had to find out from me, but not tonight... Defiantly not tonight.

So I was on a mission tonight. I had to keep Brooke away from people who might know things about that summer. I needed to keep her with me or near me. I couldn't let her go too far, but I didn't want to look like a clingy boyfriend especially when were not together... Yeah we kiss and we hang out and I know I took her on a first date, but we haven't exactly put a label on what we are and I'm not sure if she even wants that so I haven't brought it up. I pull up to her house in my car because I wasn't going to drink tonight. I wasn't going to risk telling her the truth about the summer that ruined her life. I wasn't going to slip up so no alcohol for me. I headed to her house and into the party... Mission to keep Brooke from finding out about the summer that ruined her world.

-x-

The party was in full swing by the time I got down the stairs. Rachel had literally fell in love with Missy saying she was the sister she had always wanted. I got to the bottom of the steps and saw that most of the people were slightly getting drunk already. Maybe they drank before they arrived that wasn't good, but what can I exactly say to them... nothing exactly. I walk into the kitchen and grab a beer from the cold water bucket. I leaned on the counter and watched as everyone had a good time. Who knew that I Brooke Davis can throw a kick ass party? I smile to myself and took a swig of my beer.

"You look beautiful tonight Dimples" A voice whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. I was wearing a red halter neck dress with sparkles at the top. I braided my hair to the side and my makeup was light.

"Anyone tell you it isn't nice sneaking up on someone?" I question turning around to come face to face with Nathan Scott.

"Well I saw you from behind so that's my excuse" He smirks at me and I roll my eyes playfully giving my head a slight shake "So... kick ass party Dimples" He smiles and I look around at everybody and nod agreeing with him. Nathan moved around the island that was between us and stepped closer to me "I never thought Dimples could throw a party like this"

"Just something else you've found out about me" I state not taking my eyes off of his. It was like I was in a trance, but I knew everything that was going on. I felt like Mogli out of The Jungle Book when Karr the snake sends him in a trance. I watched as Nathan stepped even closer and now we were once again kissing distance apart. Nathan broke the trance as his eyes travelled down to my lips and I couldn't help, but smirk. He wanted to kiss me. I actually have an effect on Nathan Scott of all people. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe they were all right... Maybe Nathan does like me. I mean we did go on a first date this morning and it was one of the best dates I've been on and did this kiss me twice, at the beach and this morning at the river court "I'm full of surprises" I tell him my breathing becoming short as Nathan moved his face closer to mine. We were now literally 2 inches away from kissing and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Then I'll enjoy finding out what else your hiding" He whispers and then his lips crashed to mine and before I knew it my arms were coming up around his neck pulling him closer. His tongue ran along my button lip and I automatically gave him access.

"Whoa no sex in the kitchen Brookie. Have you not heard of hygiene" I pull away from Nathan and see Missy shaking her head at us. Her eye brow was kinked up "I'm sure you have a room upstairs since this is your house"

"Eh... sorry" I try to control my breathing feeling a tad embarrassed. It's just when Nathan is in my presence I lose myself and forget where I am. Oh god... what are you doing to me Nathan Scott.

"Its fine Skittles" She laughs "Look at you blushing"

"Oh shut it Peanut" I growl at her "Anyway Nathan this is Missy my bestfriend and Missy this is..."

"Nathan Scott" She finishes knowing who he was because I had talked about him and because he comments on my pictures on facebook which she finds adorable and so do I bless him facebook stalking me at times "Nice to finally meet the face to Brookie's happiness"

"Mimi" I shrieked grabbing her hand and dragging her away from Nathan and out into the garden. I didn't miss the smirk that crept onto his face as I dragged Missy out the kitchen. Gosh Nathan loved that comment. I shake that out my head as Missy and I stop outside by the tree at the far end of my garden "What the hell peanut. You don't just go and say that to Nathan... have you forgotten what I told you"

"It's not a big deal Skittles. You were just sucking face with him less than 5 minutes ago" She tells me and she was right. It wasn't a big deal... then why was I making it one?

_Because you don't want to get hurt Brooke_

My conscience was butting in again. I try to remove that from my brain, but it doesn't work.

_You like him and you know it._

Oh shut up I don't like him... okay so I kissed him a couple of times. What does that even mean? It's not like his my boyfriend or anything. I mean we were just hanging out. Nothing more to it so why was I thinking a lot about it? Why was he always on my mind?

_Maybe because you feel something more towards him Brooke._

Oh god I wish my inner self wasn't right, but at this point she might have a point. Oh god I might actually like Nathan Scott. How could I let myself do that? Why did I let myself do that? Shit I'm in trouble... I'm in deep trouble.

"I think I like him Mimi" I blurt out and I don't know why I said that out loud. Oh shit I should really learn not to do that.

Missy smiles at me and nods. Oh yeah I told her that already, but this time I mean I think I'm falling for him. I think me Brooke Davis is falling in love with Nathan Scott the high school player. The guy that had properly broke a lot of girl's hearts. The guys that Clay doesn't like. I'm falling in love with a guy that doesn't do relationships so I know I'm screwed. I'm deeply screwed and I really wish I could stop myself.

-x-

I left Missy with Rachel yet again. Rachel was now drunk dragging a drunk missy along with her and talking to a bunch of guys by the back door. I watch as everyone was having a good time. Haley was standing with Jake kissing him while Peyton had her tongue down Lucas's mouth. I shake my head at them and grab another beer from the water bucket. I then see Rachel leave Missy with the guys as she walks over towards me with two shot glasses and a smile on her face "These are for you" She tells me. I put my beer down beside me and take both glasses from her.

"Thank you" I tell her downing both glasses and feel the alcohol going straight to my head "Those are yummy" I lick my lips and taste the cherry flavour Sourz slide down my throat. The cool liquid giving me a strong buzz. I was drunk, but not as drunk as I was at the beach.

"Not as yummy as you find Nathan's lips huh?" She asks and I blush. A shade of pink rushing through my cheeks "Yeah that's right I saw your tongue locking" she beams a smile at me and I don't know what to say so I keep my mouth shut "Anyway I better go a save Missy from those guys. She said she has a boyfriend" Before I could say anything Rachel had walked off towards the guys and Missy. I just shook my head and headed down the hall and down the couple of steps that lead to the private bathroom at the bottom.

Once I had finished I walked out and shut the door behind me. I feel two pair of hands sneak around my waist and drag me into the corner. If I wasn't in shock I would have yelped or screamed, but I just couldn't and then I came in view with Pretty Boy "Nathan!" I yell slapping him on the arm "Don't do that... you scared me"

"Sorry" He whispers and I didn't realise how close he was until I heard his slow controlled breathing inches away from my face. Was it really that dark down here? He smelt really good. I know I was close to him before when we were kissing, but now that I think about it he smelt amazing "I didn't mean to scare you"

"I forgive you Pretty Boy" I smile at him "So what did you want?"

"I wanted this" He says crashing his lips onto mine. Wow I know I saw fireworks with his kisses before, but this was amazing. I saw big colourful fireworks.

-x-

"So what's up with you and Nathan?" Peyton asks me as she walks up beside me. I was standing in the garden looking out at the sky. The stars were shining bright tonight. I guess Kenzie and Josh were partying with us up there.

"I don't know" I reply honestly "We're just hanging out. Its fun. I enjoy it"

"Its more than hanging out Brooke" She states and I turn to look at her "I see the way he looks at you" I turn away my eyes from her again and look back up at the sky "Wanna hear a little secret, well it's not much of a secret, but it is to you"

"Okay sure" I nod crossing my arms across my chest and leaning back on the wall.

"Nathan and I use to date" My eyes went wide and I leaned up of the wall and turned to look at her "Back in Freshman year we got together and we were together for a long time" She tells me and I listen "But it wasn't a good relationship. He asked me out and I said yes, but that's because his the star player and I'm a cheerleader, but we both cheated on each other throughout and the relationship got worse by the day and Rachel had to snap me out of it. She could see it wasn't healthy so Nathan and I called it off, but we stayed friends which seems weird, but it isn't" Wow that is an intense story to tell someone who thinks they like the guy she was talking about "I'm not telling you this to prove Clay right Brooke or to put you off of Nathan... I'm telling you this because the way Nathan looks at you isn't the way he looked at me when we were dating or he doesn't look at any of the girls his been with like he looks at you so yes I agree with Rachel and Haley I think Nathan likes you... I think he really likes you"

"Peyton..."

"I know Clay doesn't like Nathan because his a player, but he used to be. He hasn't been with anyone since meeting you Brooke and for Nathan that's really good even Theresa is wondering why he hasn't hit on her tonight and that's because his crazy about you and yeah he might not have told you yet, but he will I know it" And with that Peyton smiles at me bumps her hip with mine and heads back into the house.

-x-

After having Peyton tell me she used to date Nathan it put me in a weird place. Not because she use to be with him, but because what she had told me scared me a little. I downed the rest of my vodka and coke and poured myself another one. I was drunk, but I was able to know what I was doing. I stood in the living room by the couch and watched as Nathan talked to Lucas and Jake by the back door. Nathan's eyes suddenly landed on me and he gave me a small smile and a little cheeky wink which I blushed at. I downed my drink again and walked out into the hall.

"Hey Cookie" Clay says coming up behind me. I turned around and flew my arms around his body holding him close to me "Brooke you okay?" He asks with a concerned voice. I look up at him and nod "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm good Bubba" I tell him with a small smile "You liking the party?"

"You done good Brooke" He smiles "Who knew you could throw such a good party at short notice"

"Well I did have Rachel and Missy help me" I reply putting one hand on my hip and tilting my head to the side.

"I'm glad your okay Brooke after everything you finally seem at peace" Clay pulls me into another hug "Anyway Quinn and I are heading out. Going to go meet some friends"

"Okay bubba be careful and I love you" I kiss his cheek

And he kisses mine "Love you too Cookie"

-x-

"Thank you for staying to clear up" I say to Nathan as I put the last trash bag out by the bins. Luckily enough the bin men were coming in the morning or should I say later today. Yep as you can now probably tell its early morning and I'm so glad I don't have school tomorrow. Sundays are my lazy days so after Nathan goes home I'm going to go up to my room get into my pyjamas and snuggle myself into my comfy bed and not come out until tomorrow morning when my alarm goes off "Clay left to go meet some friends with Quinn and Missy disappeared with Rachel so I don't know where they are and I'm still quite drunk considering I just tidied up the house, but I think my bed is calling me" I tell Nathan seeing a smile appear on his face "Wwhhat?"

"You're cute when you ramble" He states taking my hand in his and leading me back to my front door "Okay well I'm going to go home, but I'll see you Monday?" He asks and I smile at him.

"Sure" My Dimples are now on show "You mean at school right?"

"Yeah" He nods leaning down placing a soft kiss to my lips. He tasted of cherry Sourz... Yummy.

"Then sure thing Pretty Boy and thanks again" I say a smile still on my face "Bye Scott"

"Bye Dimples" I then watched as he walked down the driveway and into his car. Apparently he didn't drink as much as me at this party... I was still pretty drunk, but surprisingly I still cleaned up the house staying on my feet. That was a big achievement for me. I smiled to myself and walked back inside my house heading up to my bed room for a deserving long sleep.

**Brathan are getting closer and still there's a secret that will tear them apart.**

**How much longer can Nathan go without Brooke finding out the truth?**

**Let me know what you think by clicking on that pretty button below and Review.**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	8. You're My First Real Girlfriend

**Hey Hey Heeeey my awesome reviewers and readers...**

**I'm in one happy mood because I have written a whole chapter on my brand new laptop... Yes that's right I have my laptop now... It's gorgeous and pink and its touch screen and I'm utterly in love with it right now!**

**Anyway I hope you all had a fantastic Halloween yesterday. My night was full of horror films and popcorn.**

**Anyway now I have my laptop expect chapters on a regular basis.**

**So here is Chapter 8... ENJOY!**

I woke up with the sun kissed the side of my face. Oh great I didn't close the curtains again. I stretch my arms put and give a loud yawn before I sit up in my bed and rub the sleep out my eyes when I heard a light knock at my door and then see it open. Missy was standing by the door with tears rolling down her cheeks. I pulled my covers away from me and stood up instantly "OMG Peanut what's wrong?"

"I-I..." She started as a sob escaped her mouth "He-he... OMG Brooke"

"Okay sweetie calm down for me" I tell her. It's been 3 days since the party which makes it a Wednesday and luckily I have 2 free periods today so I wasn't needed in school until 11:00. I scooted to the edge of my bed and motioned for her to come over which she did in a heartbeat "Talk to me... what happened?"

"Bradley and I broke up" Wait... pause the music... They broke up... How the hell did that happen in 3 days? Just the other day they were all loving and together and now Missy is crying in my room on my bed with red puffy eyes.

"What happened peanut?" I question moving closer to her.

"He-he... eh... I got a phone call last night and when I answered I could hear voices... I heard a girl's voice Brooke... a girl's voice. After everything and he goes and cheats on me" Missy says and I could hear the anger taking over her tears "They were having sex because she started to moan his name after a while. I can't believe he'd do this to me so I texted him this morning and he hasn't replied yet"

"Oh Peanut I'm sorry" I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her closer to me as I heard her cry into my pyjama top "I'm going to kill him... I'm going to kill him painfully slow" I warned Bradley that if he hurt my bestfriend then I would hunt him down and kill him. I told him I would torture him painfully until death and he just didn't believe me huh? Well if I had my chance I would get on a plane to where ever his stupid ass is and mess him up badly, but I haven't got that chance so I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Skittles" I hear her mutter as she pulls away from me. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her top and sat crossed legged on my bed. I sat back a little and crossed my legs to. I still had an hour and half until I had to get ready for class so I had time for her. She is my bestfriend after all.

"Sorry for what?" I ask

"You have class and I came crying in here to you" She mutters and I could see how heartbroken she was. How distraught this whole situation had made her. My heart was aching for her and I hated to see her like this. Bradley had ruined my bestfriend and I swear to god I would kill him if I could "I'm sorry" She mutters again.

"Don't be sorry" I tell her scooting a little closer to her "This is what bestfriends do Peanut... I'm here for you always"

"Thank you Skittles" She leans in and hugs me "So you better get up for class"

"I can call in sick Missy" I say standing up and heading into my closet

"No you can't Brookie" She says and I turn to look at her "Even if your parents trip extended for the month they will kill you if you skip school and so will Clay and beside don't you have Cheer practice today"

"Okay so all of that is true, but what you going to do today?" I ask turning back to my closet and picking out a white lacy top with my pink skinny jeans and white flower wedged heels "And don't say you're going to mop around all day because I will drag you with me"

"I don't go to your school remember?" She says and I nod knowing that as true.

"But they have a programme for non students this week and I could sign you up to keep you busy if you want. It's just a three day thing and since its Wednesday you could totally do it" I notify her "Or you could explore the town until I get back... You're Call Peanut"

"So if I do this programme thing I'll be with you at school all day?" She questions and I nod and she smiles "What is the programme for exactly?"

"Well one of the girls on the cheer team has a friend from New York staying with her for a while and she doesn't go to the school either, but I heard that the programme is to try and convince students to transfer to Tree Hill High or something... it already got 10 students last week who transferred... most of them were from charlotte, but it's meant to be really good and you get to choose the subject you want to do for three days" I explain. It was something she could do after finding out Bradley is cheating... She needs something to keep her mind off that.

"Okay" She says standing up "Give me 30 minutes to get ready" She looked at the clock. It was 10:00am.

"You have time. I think the programme starts at 11:00" I tell her "I'll text Rachel now to sign you up for it so you're on the register when it starts"

"Okay thank you Brookie. You're the best" She says walking out of my room and down the corridor to hers. I know she won't transfer here from New York, but it will at least giver her something to do until the weekend while I'm at classes. I grab my phone from the beside cabinet and text Rachel.

**Hey Red, you know that programme that our school does for students who don't study there, well Missy is having some guy trouble and she needs something to do so could you sign her up for it. The 11:00 one please – B x**

I instantly get a reply

**Okay sure. See you girls soon – R x**

Okay so now Missy was taken care of I get washed and dressed before heading down to the kitchen and cooking something for Missy and me before we had to head to school.

-x-

"So how is the programme going?" I ask Missy when we met up for lunch. I showed her my locker before I took her to the class room she needed to go to. I told her to meet me there for lunch and she did so now were sitting at the cheerleaders table in the quad.

"Oh it's great" She tells me with a smile on her face. All hurt and sadness erased from her eyes "I love it here Brooke... everyone is so nice"

"Oh I'm glad you're enjoying it Peanut" I tell her taking my folk and twirling my pasta onto it before shoving it into my mouth "So fancy watching in on practice tonight?" I ask her.

"Oh I would too, but I'm going to go see my granny after school" She tells me. I didn't even know her granny lived in tree hill. Small world huh?

"Oh okay" I smile at her "Well at least if you do want to transfer here you can stay with your granny"

"That's very true" She nods putting a piece of tomato in her mouth "I don't think I want to go home and see Brad... He hasn't even rung me back yet or texted me... I don't even think he knows that we are broken up. He hasn't read the message yet and it's been hours"

"Well his an ass and your welcome to stay as long as you like Peanut you know that" I tell her giving her a soft smile "So anyway you eating out or you eating me and Clay?"

"I'm going to eat at Gran's, but I'll be home tonight" She tell me and I nod taking a sip of my drink.

"Okay Peanut" She smiles at me as Rachel sits down beside us with the girls. I look up and see Nathan walk pass with the two guys he always seemed to be with... Lucas and Jake if I remember rightly. His eyes connected with mine for a moment. He smiled and I returned it before turning back to my food.

-x-

"I want to show you something" Nathan whispers into my ear as I shut my locker. I turn around and smile at him "Come with me Dimples" He slips his hand down my arm until our fingers were entwined. I sling my bag over my shoulder and follow him out to the car park.

"Wait..." I instantly stop feeling a tug of my arm as Nathan went ahead.

"What?" He asks turning to face me "What's wrong?"

"I have history" I tell him with a disappointed sigh "Sorry" I go to turn around when he yanks my hand back so I'm pulled into his chest. I move my head back to look up at him. He had a smile on his face.

"Skip with me" He says. His gorgeous blue eyes looking down at me. I was yet again lured into his trance. I just stared up at him like we weren't in the school car park where any teacher could find us. I heard his words, but they wouldn't register just yet "Dimples... Hey Brooke" Then just like that I was out of the trance like a magician had hypnotised me. I shook my head cutting of our eye contact and leaned away from him "Skip with me"

"I can't skip" I smooth down my skirt looking at him. God his smile was sexy. He could be some kind of model with the looks he was blessed with "My eh... The rents would kill me and so would Clay"

"Please" He says looking at me with a pout on his lips. Oh those lips... Those lips are dangerous.

"I really can't skip Pretty Boy"

"Oh come Dimples" He pleads stepping closer to me "Live a little" He mutters when his only standing inches away from me "Please..."

How can I resist his pouting face and those eyes...? Damn those eyes. I let out a loud sigh "Okay fine" I see his lip curl into a smile "Just stop pouting" He kissed my cheek and took my hand again leading me to his car "Where we going anyway?" I ask as I get in the passenger side and click in my seat belt.

"Oh you'll see" He smiles getting in the driver's seat and pulling out of the school parking lot.

-x-

"Open your eyes" Nathan whispers taking his hands from my eyes. I don't know where we were, but I know we've been walking for quite a while now. As soon as we got out the car Nathan put his hands over my eyes and instructed me how to get to where we are now. So I do as he said I open my eyes and they widen. My mouth was open a little and this place is amazing.

"Wow" I mutter stepping closer to the waterfall. I looked over the edge and even that was amazing "How... How did you find this place?" I ask stopping at the edge and sitting down swinging my legs over.

"I tend to wonder after an argument with my dad so then one of those days I was having a bit of a bad day and I just ended up here" He replies sitting down beside me. He knocked into my shoulder playfully and smiled "Beautiful huh?"

"It really is Pretty Boy" I reply looking out at the water. I've never seen anything like it before. The water flowed over the rocks at the bottom and down the stream.

"Dimples..." He says sounding a little cautious. I turn my head to face him and give him a smile. A dimpled smile

"Hmm..."

"Can I ask you something?" He questions

"Sure" I reply with a nod walking towards the edge sitting down swinging my legs back and forth over the ledge "What's up?"

"Okay well... I've never done this before, but erm... Brooke..." He trails coming to sit beside me. Once his sat down he turns to face me. His blue eyes staring back at my hazel ones. He reaches over and takes my hand rubbing his thumb over my skin "Dimples... Will you go out with me?"

Wait... Hold up... Back up a few steps and tell me if you all read right... Did Nathan Scott, big time player of Tree Hill just ask me out... I move my hand back from his and stand up looking down at him "W-what?"

Nathan stands up too running his hands on his jeans looking nervous... Oh he was nervous... That's cute "I eh... Will you go out with me?"

"Nathan" I say looking at him "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I eh... I'm sorry Brooke... I've never done this before... Erm... Dimples I guess I am" He stumbles and I smile finding it cute how his nervous "Yeah I am" He nods shifting closer to me.

"Who would have thought Pretty Boy would turn soft?" I smile being inches away from him "So what does being your girlfriend entitle?" I ask as he brings his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him closing the gap between us.

"Well whatever you need I'll be your guy and of course the comfort of always having me and the hand holding and of course the kissing" He says kissing my cheek "So whatcha say Dimples... Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm..." I tap my chin like I was thinking and feel his grip on my waist tighten making me giggle a little "Okay Pretty Boy I'll be your girlfriend" Nathan's smile widens just before he leans in and places a soft needed kiss to my lips.

-x-

**NPOV  
><strong>  
>Okay so I know what you're all thinking... I shouldn't have asked Brooke to be my girlfriend after knowing what I know. And Lucas and Jake are probably going to tell me the same thing, but I actually feel something for her. I like her... A lot.<p>

And yes I know I still have to tell her the secret I'm keeping, but maybe if she gets close to me then she won't hate me like I think she will... Oh what am I kidding? She will hate me and get hurt even deeper now that we're dating. I've just done the most stupid thing ever, but I can't change it and if I'm honest at the moment I don't want to change it.

"We looked for you last period?" Lucas says as I walk into the gym. School had finished and I dropped Brooke off home. No cheer practice today for her. She called it off.

"Oh right sorry dude" I reply sitting on the bleachers putting my gym bag down between my legs "I was with Brooke"

"Again with that chick... Nate you know this isn't going to end good" Lucas says as Jake comes to join us.

"What we talking about?" He asks putting his bag down beside mine

"Nate was with Brooke last period that's why we couldn't find him" Lucas answers giving me a stern look.

I know the guys are right. This isn't going to end good for anyone, but that doesn't stop the feelings I have towards Brooke. At first I didn't know who she was not really. I just knew she was Clay's younger sister and that's why I didn't think he liked me, but now that I think about it and I mean really think about it... He was there when his dad fought to get justice so maybe he saw my name on the documents or something... Maybe he knows about how I was involved in his sisters accident, but if that's true then why hadn't he told Brooke. I know he tries to talk her out of hanging with me, but obviously it doesn't work... Why doesn't he just tell her the truth, saves the hassle.

"- and that is why you should end whatever it is your doing with her. Haven't you hurt her enough already Nate. Come on stop this"

"Don't you think I've tried... I've tried everything, but I just can't stop feeling for her... I..." I look around and see my other team mates shooting hoops waiting for coach to arrive "I ruined her world... I know that. I know that when she finds out the truth she'll hate me, but I can't stop being next to her... Being with her. I just can't" I tell them both seeing the looks they had on their faces "I'm screwed and I know that" And before either of them could say anything else coach came in. God what the hell is happening to me?

-x-

I'm now officially dating Nathan Scott. His my boyfriend... What the hell did I commit myself too? Okay so I like him. I like being around him. I can be myself around him... He doesn't judge me even after knowing pieces of my past. I mean yes I told him about Joshua and what he meant to me and that's taken me forever to talk about, but for some crazy reason with Nathan I don't care... I'd probably even tell him my darkest secret if I had one. I just feel like I can trust him and I don't know why... It's been like that since I got into that car with him for the first time.

I'm not quiet Brooke anymore... I never really was I was just closing myself off from the world because that way you don't get hurt... If you act like you don't care nothing can hurt you... Well so I thought, but really I was just bottling up my emotions and that wasn't good for me hence how I ended up being sent away.

It had been 4 months with me spending time with Nathan and 1 month going on dates with him... We weren't really friends at first, but then I took a liking to him and I wasn't sure if that was because I either actually liked him or if it's because Clay kept warning me off which drew me towards him, but then he kissed me at the beach party and I got butterflies... I actually got butterflies again. I felt that feeling once again. I never thought I could feel any emotion... Not after losing Josh and Kenzie... I never thought I'd be able to feel any feelings for any guy again.

And then Nathan kissed me and that theory changed and now his my boyfriend... After 2 years of torture and grief I have a boyfriend again.

"No cheer practice today princess?" Daddy walked into the kitchen as I was sat on the counter reading my favourite vampire book 'Infinite Days'. I look up from the book and shake my head. I would rather sit here for a bit and get lost in my book. Pretend that Rhode had made me a vampire and taken me away from my life... Zone out of the real world "Oh okay well your mother and I are going away for a couple of days. I have a meeting in Jersey and your mother insists she comes with me. Clay will be here though okay" I nodded again holding my page with a small smile "You okay pumpkin?" He asks noticing my silence.

"Yeah I'm okay daddy" I assure him. It wasn't a lie I am okay I'm just having a moment.

"Okay If your sure"

"I am"

"Okay well money is left on the counter over there and emergency numbers on the fridge" I nod listening to him "Well I'll be off going to get your mother from the salon then we are leaving" Daddy walked around the island and over to me me. He bent his head and left me a soft small kiss on my forehead "Love you princess"

"Love you too daddy" I smiled at him watching him leave then getting back to my book.

-x-

My phone binged... I heard It from the bathroom in my room. I walked out of the bathroom with toothbrush in hand. I grab my phone from my bed and see 'Pretty Boy' flash across the screen. I slide the scene across to access the message.

**I have a problem - N**

Hmm that's weird. What problem could he have that he needed to tell me or ask me for help. So I just text back a simple reply.

**Okay... What problem is that? - B  
><strong>  
>An instant reply...<p>

**I have no one to sit with on the coach this weekend )-:** **- N**

Oh right shit... The away game was this weekend. I totally forgot about it

**Oh right the game this weekend. We ride together? Cheerleaders and players? - B**

**Yeah saves money or something. Why different at your other school?** **- N**

**Yeah we would ride down separately or sometimes cheerleaders had their own mini bus... Riding together could be tots fun though (-: - B  
><strong>  
><strong>Yeah of course... So still have a problem Dimples... - N<br>**  
><strong>Why don't you just ask me Pretty Boy? I know you want to (-; - B<strong>

**Oh you're too much sometimes Dimples... Will you sit with me on coach? - N**

**I duno... One of the girls might ask. I'll think about it - B**

**Hey but I'm your boyfriend *pouts - N**

**And you Pretty Boy should have asked me like a boyfriend would. Now good night and see you tomorrow - B  
><strong>  
>I then put my phone done and it didn't buzz again after that. Didn't think it would. Nathan might just know me more than I think.<p>

**So Nathan is now Brooke's boyfriend?**

**How will Clay react to that?**

**How much longer can Nathan go without Brooke finding out his secret?**

**Continue to read to find out...**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo **


	9. Feeling Happy Again

**Hey guys...**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've finished my other story 'Together Or Apart' now so I won't be posting a new story until this one is finish... Well I'll try not to anyways. **

**So I didn't get hardly any reviews that last chapter which sucked obviously, but I will finish this story anyway even if I don't get any reviews from now on oh well right... It seems everyone loves my Brucas stories instead so I think this is my last Brathan story so I will complete it.**

**So Brooke and Nathan are finally together, but she still doesn't know the secret that would tare them apart... How much longer can Nathan keep it from her because the longer he waits the more Brooke will hate him.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"Hey Brooke" Haley walked up to me as I stood by my locker.

I had woken up this morning in a rather good mood. I don't know whether that is because Nathan asked be to be his girlfriend yesterday or if I was just being my happy self I use to always be.

Anyway I turn to Haley and shut my locker door leaning against it "Hey Hales"

"So I heard you skipped history yesterday with Nathan" She says popping the gum in her mouth.

"Yeah I guess I did" I reply with a slight nod and a small shrug "He can be very persuasive" Haley just giggled with a smile.

"Jake says Nathan is smitten with you Brookie"

Nathan smitten with me. That is too cute... I know he likes me otherwise he wouldn't off asked me out, but smitten... Bless him, but before I could reply to her I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. Of course it was Nathan I could smell his aftershave. He kissed my neck and whispered...

"Good morning Dimples" I smiled as I felt him look up and place his chin on my shoulder looking at Haley "Morning Hales... Jake was just looking for you"

"Good morning Nate and okay thank you. Bye guys" I waved bye to her as she walked pass us and went looking for Jake.

"So..." I heard Nathan say. He leaned back and I spun in his arms to face him. He placed a soft light kiss to my lips and I smiled at him "You still thinking about where you gonna sit on the coach?"

"Ahh yes the coach" I snake my arms around his neck and pull him a tad closer to me "Well Scott turns out I have been thinking about it last night before bed and I've decided that I will solve all your problems and accompany you on the coach"

"Really?" He asked raising his eye brow. I nodded and his smile widened and he brought me into him hugging me close "Okay cool" He says pulling away and then the homeroom bell was heard throughout the halls.

I entwine my fingers with Nathan's and pull at him "Come on Pretty Boy homeroom calls" Nathan just laughed as he followed me to his homeroom.

-x-

Walking out of the library with my books in hand and bag on my shoulder I head down the north corridor towards the gym... Practice is in half hour, but I like to just sit on the bleachers and do a little homework. Apparently no one ever goes this way to the gym, but it's the quicker way from the library.

I turn the corner and get pulled into the darkness of the corridor from the right, my first instinct is to scream and hope someone is leaving the library, but then I smell that familiar scent. I turn around and there he is Pretty Boy smiling back at me. He moves us into the light a little so I can see him better.

"Gosh Nathan you scared me" I hit him playfully on the chest "Do you want to kill me because keep scaring me like that and you will"

He chuckles pulling me closer to him by the waist "Sorry Dimples" He leans in and kisses me. Not a simple kiss... Ooooh no... A passionate one. He turned us and pushed me gently against the wall. My hands ranked through his hair hearing a moan escape him made me smile. I felt as his hands slowly went to my leg and started to move up. Nathan lifted me a little; my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. I've never been this into kissing someone since Joshua died. I didn't think this was possible, but yet again I just proved myself wrong. Nathan's hand tugged at the bottom of my top then slowly up my belly giving me goose bumps. I was just about to bite down gently on his lip when I heard Rachel's voice from the gym.

"Where is Brooke?" Oh shit I was late to practice "Girls you seen Brooke?" I then heard a chorus's of no's.

I pulled away from Nathan and removed my legs from his waist I landed on my feet. Nathan backed away too when we heard coach.

"Scott better be here in 2 minutes or it's suicides for him"

I know I'm flustered... I could just feel the redness on my cheeks. My hair was probably a mess and my clothes were wrinkled. I took out my brush quickly and pulled it through my hair a couple of times then I smoothed down my tank top and pulled down my shorts a little redoing my sweater zip up. I picked up my book and shoved them in my bag forgetting I had them. I pull my bag over my shoulder and looked up at Nathan. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? We are now late for practice and his bloody smiling.

"What are you smiling about Pretty Boy?" I whisper so the gym can't hear us "We are late for practice and your bloody smiling"

"It was totally worth it" He leaned in and kissed me again "Oh and you look hot all flustered" He then gave me a wink and walked into the gym. I heard the gym doors close and let out a breath before running around to the south entrance and walking in. Lucky for me I'm not unfit.

-x-

"About time Brookie" Rachel says as I head over to the squad and put my gym bag down

"Oh right sorry... I was..." I take a quick peak over at Nathan and see him talking to Lucas and Jake. Turning back to Rachel I say "I was just taking care of some stuff" I looked back over at the guys and saw Nathan looking at me this time. He gave me a small smile and a wink then he pointed to his phone... Ahh he sent me something.

I pulled out my phone from my gym bag and slide the screen across after typing in my password and saw Nathan's message. 

**Go out with me tonight?... Pizza and a movie... 8:00pm? - N**

I smiled and looked at him then typed back a reply.

**Yeah sure... What movie? - B  
><strong>  
><strong>There reshowing Cinderella... A little birdie told me it's your favourite Disney film. Movies on me (-: - N<strong>

A smile automatically appeared on my face. I look back over to Nathan and see him smiling back at me I type back a reply...

**Oh you're awesome. Sounds perfect. - B**

**Movies outside so will be perfect. See you tonight Dimples (-: - N**

**Yeep tonight it is Pretty Boy (-: - B  
><strong>  
>I then put my phone back in my gym bag and pay attention to Rachel. The away game is this weekend and we leave tomorrow after school... Should be a fun weekend in Charlotte.<p>

-x-  
><strong>NPOV<strong>

I was on cloud nine. I know that sounds girlie, but it's the truth. I've never felt this way before. Practice had been over for like an hour or two so I was walking down the corridor towards my locker. I had my bag hanging off my shoulder. Brooke is my girlfriend. Oh yeah you heard right The Brooke Davis is my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier and yes like always I know what you guys are thinking, but I'm in too deep to get out now; not that I want to. I think I might actually love her. Hanging out with her the past 3 months has been great and then her agreeing to be mine was even better and yes Lucas and Jake may be right when they said I should have backed off Brooke, but I couldn't. I just couldn't and I'm glad in a way because she makes me happy. Happier than I've ever been before.

"Nate man you okay?" Jake asks as we stop at our lockers

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at them "Oh yeah sorry dude what were you saying?"

"Are you sitting with Brooke on the coach tomorrow?" Jake asks and I nod "Okay good means we don't have to hear about your bitching"

"Hey I don't bitch. I just thought it was wrong to leave me by myself all the other times" I retort back hearing both of them laughing at me "Oh shut it" I punch in my combination opening up my locker and swap my books over.

"Yeah well all the other times you would sit with Teresa, but yet you still complained" Lucas joined in slapping me on the back "Always the complainer"

"Just because she sat next to me doesn't mean I enjoyed it" I reply shutting my locker shut and turning to them swinging my bag back on my shoulder "Anyway..." I stopped talking when I heard a slamming of a locker. Jake and Lucas heard it too so we all turned our heads and saw a very angry looking Clay just shout at Brooke "Your dating Nathan Scott" Then he slammed her locker shut. Oh I'm guessing he knows about me and Brooke now officially being together. This can't be good.

-x-

"You're dating Nathan Scott" Clay says slamming my locker shut, scaring me half to death and giving me a stern look "You didn't think to share that information before I found out from Quinn?"

I slung my bag over my shoulder "Look Clay I understand that your mad and I understand that I should have told you his morning and I'm sorry about that okay, I don't know why you don't like him and I probably never will, but can't you just be a supportive big brother and let me be happy again?" Clay's eyes soften a little for about a second then they turn hard again like something suddenly went off in his head.

"There are reasons why I hate him Brooke. I don't just go around randomly hating guys" He tells me. Well then if there are reasons why doesn't he just tell me?

"Okay then tell me these reasons" I cross my arms over my chest and lean against my locker.

Clay looks over my shoulder and sends a glare to whoever before his eyes turns back to me. They were dark... Nothing I've ever seen before. He went cold and dark when Kenzie died not as bad as me obviously, but I haven't seen him this cold in years... What did Nathan do to make Clay hate him so much? According to Nathan he doesn't know and Clay won't tell me. He looks away for a moment before his eyes turn back down to me "I can't Brooke... You just have to trust me"

I do trust him... I just... I don't know I trust Nathan too and that scares me, but it's true... Why do I? I have no idea. Clay is my brother and I love him with everything in me, but I think I'm falling for Nathan and I just don't want to lose him. Clay is going to hate me isn't he? I'm going to lose Clay in all of this. My only sibling left is going to hate me.

"And I do, but I trust Nathan too" I say to him after a long pause and that made Clays eyes turn colder like his soul had just died... He shakes his head and gives off a less hearty laugh.

"I'm always here for you Brooke, but I'm worried and you don't seem to care or want to listen to me so that's fine" He slings his bag back over his shoulder and places both hands in his jeans pockets "Just don't say I never warned you... I'm here when he breaks your heart Cookie" And with that he walks pass me. I turn around quickly and watch him walk off only to see Nathan standing by his locker watching the scene that just unfolded before him. He gave me a weak smile which I returned giving out a loud sigh I turn back around and stalk off to my next class.

-x-

I walk into the house after staying at school to finish my English assignment. It was really not my day today. I mean Clay hardly spoke to me the rest of the school day and then he didn't even wait for me to ride me home. I know I have my car, but I was too lazy to drive this morning and rode with Clay and Quinn, but on the way home Jake and Haley gave me a ride which was nice of them. I throw my bag on the sofa and walk down the hall to the kitchen only to see a note posted on the fridge from Clay...

_**Staying with Quinn until rents are home... Fridge is stocked... Just remember take your insulin and I'll see you around Cookie... C x  
><strong>_  
>See me around... Is he actually being serious? Does he hate him that much that he isn't talking to me for dating Nathan...? I mean I know how much he hated him when I started to hang out with him, but not talking to me is something different. That is something I do not like. I take the note of the fridge and scrunch it up with a loud sigh throwing it throw the air and into the trash can. I take my phone out of my bag and dial his number... One ring... Two ring... Line dead. He rejected my call. Clay actually rejected me. My actual brother hung up on me. I try again and then again and then the fourth time it goes straight to voicemail. He turned his phone off. Woow he really doesn't want to talk to me huh?<p>

So much for being there for me no matter what...

I slide my phone across from the kitchen island and grab the pot of chocolate fudge ice cream and a big spoon not caring about calories or diabetes I head into the den to pity myself with bad TV until my date tonight.

-x-

Sat on my bed looking through some more pictures of Kenzie and me when we were happy. I then pulled out a strip of pictures from one of those photo booths you get at the mall. It was the day I was having a really crappy day and Kenzie thought shopping would make it better and it did. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"_**You and Joshua fighting?" Kenzie asks as she walks into my room shutting the door behind her. I stuck my head from behind the cartoon of ice cream I had in my hands. The spoon hanging from my mouth.**_

"_**What gave you that impression?" I ask sitting up on my bed and pausing the note book**_

"_**You're eating ice cream you're not meant to be eating and watching the note book. You only watch this if your sad Brookie" She says sitting on the edge of my bed crossed legged.**_

"_**I got jealous and acted on it" I tell her "He studies late with Tamie and I didn't like it so I followed them and he called me stupid, but he said he loves me"**_

"_**Then why are you sitting here crying?" She asks looking confused **_

"_**Because his going away for Christmas break" I reply taking another spoon of ice cream and putting it into my mouth "And of course the slut is going with him because her family and his are friends or something"**_

"_**And you freaked out" I nod throwing my head back on my pillow putting the ice cream on my bedside table "Oh Brookie just talk to him"**_

"_**He shouted at me in front of her Kenz" I tell my sister as she lies beside me "I was so embarrassed and humiliated. He had no right to do that"**_

"_**He said he loves you Cookie" Kenzie pointed out and even though that is true it still doesn't give him the right to shout at me in front of her. That little slut has been after Joshua since forever and he expects me to be okay with him going away for Christmas break with her. I know I don't have a choice because he was going whether I liked it or not, but he could have told me before she did.**_

"_**Yeah I know he did, but he also called me stupid in front of her Kenz. I was shamed by my boyfriend and that was after she told me they were going away together" I tell her with a loud sigh.**_

"_**Just talk to him Brookie" She turned to look at me and I did the same "Now stop those tears and clean that beautiful face of yours and lets go to the mall. Shopping makes everything better" Kenzie jumped up from my bed dragging me with her.**_

"_**You're the best Kenz" I smiled at her as I walked into my bathroom to get ready for our shopping spree.**_

After I was finished looking at the pictures I put them back in my pink box and stand up from my bed I put the box in the back of my closet and start to get ready for my date with Nathan.

-x-

*HONK HONK

I hear Nathan honking from outside my window. Looking out I motion for one minute and check myself in the mirror again before grabbing my bag and jacket from the chair. I head out my room and down the stairs when I hear noises coming from the second floor Clay's floor. We have our own floors since it's such a big house. I walk down the hall and see Clay in his room packing a bag "I thought you weren't coming home" I say leaning against the door frame.

Clay looked up for a second before looking back down at his bag "I'm not. Just came for some things" He zipped up his bag and walked pass me and heading down the stairs. I followed him hearing Nathan honking again, but I didn't care I needed to fix this with Clay.

"Clay wait up" He ignores me and walks to the kitchen back door "Hey... Wait. Why you ignoring me? I thought you were always there for me"

"I'm not ignoring you Brooke and I am always here for you; well I try to be, but you don't exactly make that easy for me" He replies turning to finally face me "Nathan isn't a good guy" I groan rolling my eyes. This again "Don't roll your eyes at me Brooke... He isn't"

"And you won't tell me why"

"I can't" He responds and then Nathan honks again "You better go... Lover boy is waiting for you" I look down the hall towards the front door and sigh turning back to Clay, but he was gone. I didn't even hear the door open or close.

Yeah so much for not ignoring me

Sigh...

-x-

I was sitting on the back of Nathan's truck waiting for Nathan to come back with the pizza. The film was about to start as the adverts were nearly finished. I lean back on my elbows and remember back to the first time I watched Cinderella with Joshua...

_**"Come come sit down" I say dragging Josh by the hand. I plonk him down on the fort of pillows and fall into his lap. He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. I bring the blanket around us and snuggle myself into him.**_

_**"Wanna know a little secret?" Joshua whispered into my ear as the film started. I turned to face him and nodded whispering back...**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**He smiled at me melting my heart once again. We had been going out for 4 months now and everything was perfect. He was perfect. He tightens his grip around me and kissed my cheek "You're my Cinderella" I blushed my cheeks turning a bright red. I was thankful it was dark.**_

_**I took a deep breath trying to steady my voice before I replied with "And your my Prince Charming" Joshua leaned into me and kissed me lightly on the lips.**_

_**"Our film always" He then turned back to the film and we sat in peace.**_

_**I was asleep by the time the film had ended. I woke up lying on top of Joshua fully clothed with a blanket laying over us. He was hugging me to him like he was trying to protect me from something. I just laid there for a while liking the comfort of his body against mine when I felt him stir and see his eyes open a little "Hey baby" He kissed the top of my head and I smiled up at him and opened my mouth to say something, but...  
><strong>_  
>"Okay so I have ham and pineapple for the lady and chicken for me" Nathan's voice brought me back from the flashback and I was glad because as much as I enjoy them I was tearing up at this one. I blink the tears back and smiled at Nathan.<p>

"Thank you" I tell him as I watch him climb back up into the back of his truck.

And then the film started.

**So there you have it my beautiful readers and reviewers. **

**So Clay doesn't like the fact Nathan and Brooke are together, but then we all knew that was going to happen.**

**Nathan is being all sweet and generally a nice and good guy to Brooke, but that could be part of his guilt that he is always feeling.**

**How much longer can the secret be kept in the dark?**

**Let me know what you think and press the pretty button below and REVIEW!**


	10. Getting That Feeling Back

**Hey beautiful readers...**

**So I'm really happy that I got two reviews this time for the last chapter... I appreciate it a lot. **

**I wanted to update another chapter just to thank you for reviewing the last one.**

**So here it is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I parked in my usual spot checking myself in the mirror before I grabbed my bag and got out and shut my car door behind me. Today I was wearing a pink dress with white flowers printed on the front with a cotton cardigan and my favourite Gucci wedges. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the double doors of the school so I go to my locker.

Stopping at my locker I push in the combination and my locker clicks open. I swap my history book for my English one as I hear someone come up behind me. I feel two hands wrap around my waist and I feel a small kiss to my neck "Morning Dimples" Nathan whispers to me "Mmm you smell good like always"

"Why thank you Pretty Boy" I smile turning in his arms to face him I bring my arms around his neck and lean up on the tip of my toes to give him a quick morning kiss "Its vanilla spray by the way"

"Smells so damn good baby" He leans in and kisses me again "So we're meeting outside by the coach after school today okay"

I nod "Yeah Rachel told me yesterday" I tell him as the first bell rings through the halls "I guess that's my que to get to homeroom"

"Or we could skip again?" Nathan suggests and I shake my head seeing a pout forming on those perfect pink lips of his "Okay fine, but I don't like it"

"Oh Pretty Boy I'm sure you'll get over it before school ends" I smile kissing him one last time people we part our ways to homeroom.

-x-

"So you're away this weekend?" Clay says as I walk pass him in the lunch hall with my tray in hand.

"Erm... Yeah it's a cheer thing" I reply glad he was actually talking to me again "Clay about this Nathan thing..."

He cut me off "Mom and Dad do they know you're going?" He asks changing the subject

I give a small nod "Yeah I called them last night before bed"

"Okay good. They're not back for at least another week something about the merge taking longer than they thought it would" He doesn't look at me. He looks past me or to the floor. I hate this. I hate the fact that my own brother won't look at me... That he hates me. I need to sort this out. I have to.

"Okay Clay look I can't do this" I kind of raise my voice and he finally looks up at me. Our eyes meeting "I get you don't like Nathan and I'm willing to not ask you why anymore because I love you and I can't lose you Clay... You don't understand how much I'm hurting because you hate me... I can't lose another sibling okay. I can't lose you too" Tears start to blur my vision, but I carry on "I'm with Nathan and you need to accept that. I need you to accept that because I need you Clay. I always need you..." But before I could finish my tray was being dropped to the floor as Clay crashes his body with mine wrapping his arms around my tiny body. I missed him. I missed his warm hugs and his smell. I miss his smell.

"I don't hate you Brooke" He whispers into my hair "I could never hate you. You're my baby sister and I lost one of you already I could never lose you too" He kisses the side of my head "I accept your relationship with Nathan Cookie" He says and I smile into his chest "I accept it, but I don't like it okay"

I pull away from him and nod "Okay" my voice was low, but I knew he heard me "Thank you Clay"

"Anything for you Cookie" I hug him once more before picking up my tray with my lunch bag containing my sandwich and apple inside "Have a good weekend Brooke"

"You too Clay" I smile at him as I walk over to the table my friends were at.

-x-

"Afternoon Class" Mrs Knightly says as she walks into the classroom. I was sat at the back of the class by the window. My favourite spot to sit because even though I would be listening to the lesson I could still look out the window. Mrs Knightly placed her bag on the chair behind the desk before she walked around it and stood at the front of the class "Okay class would you please pass your assignments up front. I took my out of my bag and gave it to the person in front of me "Thank you. Now today I have something new I wanted us to do" She says so I bring my thoughts back to myself and listen to what she was about to say "So at the beginning of the year we started at a personal pace and it was good. I understood everyone of you more so I would like you all to think of something personal to you and I want you to write about it. Tell me how it made you feel. I want you to connect to whatever you choose to write. You don't even have to put your names on it and you can of course change names too. I just want it to seem real to you and to me when I read it"

I knew what I was going to write as soon as she said personal. I was going to write about Kenzie and Joshua. Even though I lived through it and became sick because of it... It is still something that changed me. I was sent away to England and went to therapy for years because I didn't take to it very well, but now I'm better I think I can share my trauma with Mrs Knightly too. I won't put my name at the top. I'll share my story anonymously.

"Okay you have until the end of class" Mrs Knightly tells us. I run my hand through my hair taking a deep breath I connect my pen to paper and write the story that tore my world apart.

-x-

I did it. I wrote down everything and handed it in at the end of class. I don't know how she'll mark it not knowing it was from me, but she did say we didn't have to put a name to the story so I didn't. I was now walking down the hall towards the gym for practice. I push open the gym doors wearing my cheer shorts and a pink tank top with my tennis shoes. I drop my cheer bag by the bleachers and wait for the rest of the squad to arrive. Like I said before I like coming early, but this time I wasn't doing homework. I was just going to sit and wait.

"Hey there Dimples" I look up seeing Nathan standing in front of me "How's my favourite girl doing?"

"She's doing good thanks" I reply smiling at him.

"That's good baby" He bent down in front of me and kisses me lightly on the lips "So you girls ready for the competition this weekend?"

"I think we are, but that's up to Rachel to think so" I reply as he sits beside me I place my legs on his lap "What about you guys?"

"Oh we're defiantly ready" Nathan nods rubbing his hands over my legs

"Okay Scott get over here" Coach Whitey calls over.

Nathan kisses me once more as I move my legs from his lap and he stands up "See you at the coach Dimples"

"See you Pretty Boy" I watched him run over to his team as the girls walked into the gym.

"Brooke hey" Kelsey one of the girls says waving at me

"Hi girls" I wave at them as they walked towards me "Where's Rach?"

"I'm right here Brookie" She replies putting her gym bag beside mine "Right okays let's get started" Rachel tells us. I get up from the bleacher "Places please" We got into our assigned places and started the routine.

Once the music had stopped we stopped too. I run my hand through my hair as I tried to regain my breath "That was awesome" Marcy exclaims with a tad of a squeal making us all laugh.

"Yeah it was" Rachel nods smiling at me "And you can of course thank Brooke for us winning the competition this year"

"Thank you Brooke" All the girls said together. I smiled at them all and nodded.

"Okay let's go one more time" Rachel instructed and that's what we did.

-x-

I was waiting in the school parking lot with the cheer squad when the basketball team come out of the gym something about Whitey wanting to talk to them about the weekend. I watched as Jake and Lucas walked to their girlfriends holding their hands and heading for the bus. No Nathan yet. I shrugged getting on the bus I saw Rachel sitting with Bevin so I took the seat in front of them. I took out my iPod and put my earphones in pressing play I lean back against my chair and look out the window when I felt someone sit down beside me. I turn my eyes to the person and see Nathan beaming a smile at me. I took out my earphones and smiled back at him "Hey there"

"Oh hey Pretty Boy" I respond "And there's me thinking you got a better offer"

"Well..." He started to say making me grasp.

"Oh just as well I mean you are sitting in my boyfriend's seat I mean he should be here soon well if he leaves his ego in the gym... The bus is crowded enough" Nathan chuckled knocking my shoulder a little.

"Well if I tell you that his ego is back in that gym will you let me sit next to you?" Nathan asks

"Eh... Okay sure" I nod smiling at him and putting my iPod back in my bag "Take a sit Pretty Boy I'm sure my boyfriend won't mind"

"Oh I spoke to him and he said he doesn't mind at all" I shook my head and laughed

"Well then everything's good" I reply "So how long is this trip?"

"About 2-3 hours so I guess we can get to know each other even better" Nathan says getting comfortable beside me.

"Oh great sure" I also get comfortable laying my head on his shoulder "So talk Pretty Boy"

"Tell me something no one else knows about you" I become silent so I could think. I go through everything in my mind. Something no one else knows about me. That was hard... Okay so I found something no one here in Tree Hill knows about me.

"I had a sister" I whisper loud enough for him to hear me

"Kenzie... Yeah Brooke I know that, I mean..."

"She wasn't just my sister Nathan" I interrupt him "Kenzie was my twin sister"

"You're a twin?" Nathan asks in shock and I nod "Omigod"

"Yep" I respond "Now your turn, but it doesn't have to be a secret. It just has to be something I don't know about you"

"Erm... okay" He says and I could see him thinking about it "I have a baby sister. Well she isn't really a baby anymore. She turns five 3 days after Christmas"

"What's her name?" I ask turning to face him so my back was against the window and my legs were on his lap.

"Aria" He replies running his hand over my legs

"Cute name" I smile at him

He nods smiling back at me "Your turn"

"Can I ask you a question instead?" I mutter quietly slowly picking at my fingers

"Yeah sure"

"Have you..." I trail off slowly moving my eyes to look at him "Have you ever been in love?"

He shook his head looking ashamed "No"

-x-

We arrived at the hotel half hour after Nathan and I's game ended. After Nathan admitted he has never fallen in love we went silent. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I couldn't help, but wonder why his never had what I had with Josh. Joshua made me feel special always. He would do little things to make me happy everyday and on occasion he would sneak little notes and presents in my locker at school or in my school bag or he would leave roses on my car with a note every Monday morning. I loved it and I've kept every note and every present he has ever given me just as a reminder of what we use to be and what I know will never be again.

I jumped off the last step from the coach and swung my gym bag on my shoulder and stood next to Rachel as I looked up at the hotel. It was a very tall white building with double slide doors. Nathan got off the coach after me and stood beside me. He took my hand in his and squeezed tight. I then felt his breath on my neck realising he had moved his head down "Good luck for tomorrow"

I turned and smiled up at him "Good luck for tonight" I reply leaning up to kiss his cheek.

I then let his hand go and watched him head into the hotel lobby with the rest of the team as us cheerleaders followed closely behind. Once inside we all huddled in the corner waiting for Whitey to come back with our room keys.

"Okay I have the keys" Whitey says coming back in sight "So the basketball team are on the left side and the cheerleaders are on the right side" Well nodded waiting for our names to be called off for rooming "Okay so Nathan, Lucas and Jake will take room 203" Nathan walked through Rachel and me towards Whitey to collect the key. Once he had it, he turned back towards me and winked making me blush I turn away from him.

After a while everyone was gone heading up to their rooms leaving Peyton, Haley, Rachel and myself "Okay and I finally Peyton and Haley will be in room 206 and Rachel will share with Brooke in room 204" I smiled at Rachel and took the key from Whitey and we all headed up to our rooms.

-x-

"So how are you and Nathan?" Rachel asks lying on her stomach on her bed. She had her elbows pressed on the bed looking up at me as I got ready for the game. I had my cheer outfit on standing in the mirror to do my Raven makeup.

"We're good" I reply as I dip the tip of my brush in the blue ink I had in my hand "It's surprising how natural it feels to be with him"

"You guys look cute together" She mutters with a smile on her face

"Thanks" I smiled back through the mirror "Now how does the R look?" I ask turning to face her.

"Awesome" Rachel jumps up from her bed in her cheer outfit "So you ready to go Brookie?"

I nodded looking back into the mirror to make sure I looked okay which I did. I then picked up my pom poms and followed Rachel out of the room "Let's go Ravens... Let's go" I shouted shutting the room door making Rachel laugh.

"Come on cheery lets go beat the bobcats" Rachel says as we head down to the gym.

-x-

**NPOV**

"Hey Nate" I look up and see Lucas and Jake both still in the locker room with me. I give them a smile as I bend down to do up my laces "So what's going on with you and Brooke?"

"Not much really. I think she's happy" I reply with a small shrug "She's always smiling so that's a good thing"

"Have you told her about you know the summer two years ago?" Jake asks sitting on the bench.

I look between the two of them knowing this question will always come up until I do it and I will do it. I just... I don't want to lose what I have with Brooke. I've never had that will anyone before and its a great feeling. I've never felt this way about nay girl and I'm just scared if I tell Brooke and she hates me I'll never feel this again and I don't want that to happen. I know what I did was messed up and what I'm doing is still messed up, but she's finally happy with a guy again she told me herself and if I tell her what I did it will crush her and I don't want the light in her eyes to go. I don't want her to look at me with hate because I know that's what's going to happen.

"You think if I told her she'd be happy and smiling" I reply shutting the locker "I haven't told her and I know I should, but every time I go to her smile stops me. The light in her eyes stops and the feeling I have stops me and I know I suck and I'm an ass to keep wanting this, but it's gone too far to stop now"

"Nate what you saying man?" Lucas questions leaning against the lockers in front of Jake.

I lean against the locker beside him "I love her man" And I wasn't lying. I do. I love her and that is why I haven't told her.

-x-

"And the final buzzer has rung throughout the gym. The Ravens have beaten the Bobcats 90-78" The sports anchor announces through the microphone "Nathan Scott was on fire tonight. The winning shot taken by Scott number 23 the lead scorer for the Ravens. Well done to the Tree Hill Ravens"

I gripped onto my pom poms and watched as Nathan and the rest of the team jumped in the air smiles on all their faces. Every cheerleader had left the side line and ran into the mass of basketball players. I felt something strange run through my body. Something I haven't felt for years. Something I haven't felt since Joshua. Everything I was watching seemed to be in slow motion and I had a smile on my face. Nathan's eyes then met mine. He whispered something to Jake and Lucas and patted them on the back as he headed over to me. Even me watching him walk towards me seemed like he was going in slow motion like we were in a movie, but this time instead of watching him move all the way across the gym I took off in a run towards him. His smile grew as he watched me. Once I was close enough I bent my knees and flew into his arms swinging my legs around his waist. He smelt good like always and I felt safe. I felt everything I should be feeling and it began to overwhelm me.

"Well done Pretty Boy" I whisper to him as I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I love you Dimples" I pull back from him and jumped down. His eyes were sparkling like the stars in the sky as he looked down at me.

Did I just hear right? He loves me. He hasn't loved anyone. He said so on the coach this morning. Nathan Scott loves me out of all the girls his slept with I'm the one that catched his heart even though we haven't slept together. His eyes were searching mine for something I could tell, but I knew one thing I felt the same. I love him too.

I let a smile spread across my face as I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips feeling that sensation I love so much "Really?" I ask taking his hand in mine "You love me?" He nods leaning down to kiss me again "Good because I love you too Pretty Boy"

"You do?" He questions with a raised eye brow. I give him a little laugh and nod scrunching up my nose a little as I feel a blush slowly crawl up my cheeks "Good" He kissed me one last time before I let go of his hand "I have to go, but I'll see you later?" I nodded as I watched him follow his team mates into the hall under the bleachers.

-x-

"Hurry up Brooke" Rachel shouted as I stood in the bathroom to get ready for the party the basketball players have set up in an abandon house a few blocks over from the hotel. Whitey gave us an extended curfew tonight since they won. We just told him we were going out for a meal. What we weren't going to tell him the truth "We leave in 5 minutes Brooke"

"Okay okay chill Rach" I reply opening the bathroom door and stepping out "How do I look?"

"Wow" She grasped her mouth falling open "And I thought I looked good"

I was wearing a red halter neck dress that came down to mid thigh with my favourite red pearl necklace and my sparkling red wedges Mom brought me "You don't think it's too much?" I ask turning to look in the full length mirror.

I see her shake her head "No way you look damn hot girl and Nathan won't be able to control himself tonight" She smiles at me "Anyone ever tell you that you look hot in red?"

"_**Brooke Penelope Davis will you hurry the hell up" McKenzie shouted from down the hall. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and into the hall towards her bedroom.**_

"_**You know Kenz I think maybe this is just a little too..." **_

"_**You look gorgeous Brookie" Kenzie squeals as I walk into her room. She jumps up from her makeup table and towards me "Now let's do your hair" She sat me in the chair in front of the mirror and started to braid my hair to the side so it went over my shoulder just the way she did her hair for tonight.**_

"_**You sure this isn't a little too much Kenz?" I question as I watch her work her magic on my hair **_

"_**No way!" She exclaims shaking her head "You look good in red Brookie" She bent down and kissed my cheek looking in the mirror too "We both look hot tonight Cookie and Joshua won't know what hit him when he sees you in that dress"**_

"_**I love you Kenzie" I stand up after she finished my hair and smile at her.**_

"_**I love you too Brookie... Always and Forever"**_

"_**Always and Forever" **_

"Yeah" I nod "A long time ago" I then turn towards her as I slyly wipe the tear I had formed away from my eyes "Now we should get going before they send someone to come get us" Rachel smiled agreeing with me.

"Let's go party" She squeals opening out room door and I follow her out.

-x-

The party was rocking and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even some of the cheerleaders and basketball team from the bobcats were here enjoying themselves. I stood at the back porch of the house in the garden with a drink in my hand watching the scenery in front of me. I never thought my life could feel like this again. Feel like it has meaning. When Joshua and Kenzie died my life tore apart and I felt like there was no purpose anymore which is why I fell into a black hole, but now being here with my friends and my boyfriend who I love makes me believe everything has a meaning once again. I was happy... I was really happy.

I felt two hands wrap around my waist from behind and a soft kiss on my neck "You okay Dimples?" Nathan's soft voice spoke into my neck.

"Yeah" I nod placing my free hand over his "Just taking everything in"

"Okay baby" He kisses my neck again sending tingles down my body "You look hot by the way. The best looking girl here tonight"

I smiled turning in his arms bringing my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me and I kiss him softly on the lips. Those perfect kissable lips "Why thank you very much Pretty Boy. You don't look bad either" I reply seeing a smirk form on his lips.

"Come with me" He takes my hand and I down the rest of my drink throwing the cup to the floor as I followed him out the garden and into the back of the house. We stopped at a door and Nathan opened it moving both of us inside.

Once the door was shut he pushed me slowly and softly up against the wall and crashed his lips to mine. I ran my hands through his hair as I felt his hand run up my lip inching my dress further up. I let out a moan as I bite down gently on his lip. Nathan's hand went fully under my dressed running over my panties making me catch my breath. I closed my eyes not having felt this feeling in a long time and before I could adjust myself Nathan's finger slowly slipped inside my panties and into me. I let out a louder moan as he slips another inside me and his fingers take a rhythm of their own. I unbuckled his jeans and let them full to the floor "Brooke you sure you want to go further?" He whispers to me and I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. Nathan kissed me again as he moved his fingers inside me faster until I couldn't take no more as released myself over his fingers. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Nathan smiling down at me.

I couldn't take it anymore. For weeks I've wanted to have him. Ever since we started to hang out I wanted to take him, but I wasn't that girl I wasn't that kind of girl who would do that so I had to wait and now the time was here. He wasn't just a guy I was hanging out with anymore. He was now my boyfriend and we were both here in the moment and I was going to take him and I was going to do it now, so before he could say anything I slid my panties down to the floor. Nathan just watched me as I unhooked my dress and let it fall to the ground just standing there in my bra. Nathan brought his top over his head and threw it to the floor. I made sure the door was locked before I jumped into Nathan's arms again and kissed him moving towards the bed I saw in the room earlier.

**What do you think? Let me know by reviewing **

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	11. Best Weekend Ever!

**Hi guys... I'm back with another update for ya'll...**

**So I got more reviews than I was expecting with the last chapter... I appreciate them all and I would like to thank you guys with all the support so far.**

**I know you guys want Brooke to find out the truth now since her Nathan slept together and I promise it won't be much longer before she does.**

**Oh and for a question I forgot to answer with the last chapter from a Guest Reviewer ****Callison... Clay hasn't told Brooke yet because he doesn't want her to sink like she did when her sister and Joshua died... He will explain that once Brooke find out the truth.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

**NPOV**

My eyes felt heavy and my head started to pound. My brain connected hard against my skull. A killer headache was forming in the centre of my head. I slowly opened my eyes it hurting every move I made. I let out a small groan and moved my hand around the bed feeling it empty. I sit up slowly seeing that Brooke wasn't beside me. I then heard someone rustling around in the bathroom across from the bed. I grabbed my trousers from last night and pulled then on getting out of the bed I slowly head for the bathroom door, but then I see it quickly open and out came Brooke washed and dressed ready to leave.

A smile appeared on her face when she saw me. I ran my hand through my messy hair as I watched her walk over to me "Morning Pretty Boy" She leans up and places a kiss on my cheek "I asked the guys to bring you some clothes. They're in the bag by the bed" She tells me as she grabs her bag from the chair "I have to go Rachel is calling a meeting early and then I'm all yours for the rest of the day until I have the competition"

"Wait Brooke" I call out to her before she could leave the room. She stopped by the door and turned to look at me. Her eyes glistened and a smile was still attached to her face. Her long brown hair was curled hanging over her shoulder "About last night..."

"It was amazing" She states winking at me before leaving. The door shut behind her. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and sat on the bed looking at the bag Lucas and Jake had brought over for me "Oh Nathan you have to text me about later" I looked up to see Brooke standing in the door frame again "I forget to say" She giggled with a shake of her head. She ran over to me and plonked herself down on my lap "I'm forgetful sometimes" She declared with a smile "So you'll text me?" She questions and I see a charm bracelet hanging of her hand. Then a loud horn was heard through the house. I leaned back and looked out the window. Rachel was outside in a cab waiting for her.

"Yeah I'll text you baby" I answer kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Good now I really have to go" She kisses me one more time before heading for the door again "Oh and Nathan"

"Hmm" I stare into her brown eyes

"Thank you for last night. You and it was amazing" She winked at me again then left. I leaned back again and watched as she got into the cab and it drove away when my phone beeped.

_**Oh I forgot to tell you the guys are meeting for something to eat. Jake and Luke want you to meet them at the hotel in 25 minutes. Love you. See you soon. Your Dimples xxx**_

I type back a quick...

_**Okay**_ _**Love you too. See you later xxx**_

I then go into the bathroom to get ready to head back to the hotel. After last night I feel like I'm on cloud nine and I love it. I love Brooke and I'm just scared it will all be taken away from me sooner than I want.

-x-

"Okay so everyone here" Rachel asks looking around our bedroom. She called a cheer meeting to make sure everything and everyone was ready for the competition later today. I sat on my bed crossing one leg over the other "Okay so our slot is at 6:30pm which means I want us all back here at my room in our outfits by 17:45 so we can go to the gym one last time to practice" Rachel instructed and I nodded along with all the other girls "Right so what you girls do from now until 17:45 is up to you, but make sure its nothing reckless because I will kill anyone who doesn't show up on time"

The girls laugh except Haley, Peyton and I because we know Rachel is telling the truth. She will kill anyone who doesn't turn up on time. She wants to win and she is adamant that because I'm here this year that we will win and I just hope for all our sakes that we do.

"Okay meeting dismissed" Rachel announces and all the girls start to head out of our room. Rachel walks over to her bed and collapses on top of it "Being captain is so much work" She moans making us girls laugh "Anyway what we doing today?"

"I'm going somewhere with Nathan" I tell them as my phone beeped "And that my friends is..." I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket and see a text from Nathan.

_**Meet me outside in 5 – N**_

"Let me guess Nathan?" Rachel leans up on her bed and smiles at me when I nod "Okay Brookie is out. What about you two?"

"Well Jake is going to see his grandma who leaves here so I'll hang with you Rach" Haley crosses her legs on my bed "Peyt?"

"Lucas is an ass so yes I'll hang with you girls" Peyton grumbles. I lean forward.

"Spill!" I state

"Don't want to talk about it" She shakes her head so I let it go leaning back

"Fair enough. Anyway girls I'm out" I grab my bag and head for the door "See you girls at 17:45" I then head out the door and down to meet Nathan.

-x-

I stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Nathan. I wrapped my jacket closer around my body because every time the lobby door would open a gust of wind would blow in. Even though it was April it was still a little cold.

The elevator pinged and the double doors opened revealing Nathan with a smile on his face. His eyes connected to mine as he walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. A welcoming I love coming from him "Hey you" I mutter when he pulls away.

"Hi" He says back taking my mitten covered hand in his "You're not too cold are you?" I shake my head putting my free hand in my pocket as we turned to the exit "So it's a surprise where I'm taking you for the day" He tells me and I nod walking outside beside him. The wind clutched to my face as Nathan and I walked towards a car by the side walk. We stopped at the black taxi and I looked to Nathan "This is our car for the afternoon. It's on me Dimples"

"Your amazing thank you" I kiss him just before I bend my head to get into the back of the car.

"Well it is our four month anniversary" He leans over and kisses my cheek as we head off to the secret location.

"It is" I nod. I dug into my pocket and took out a packet of gummy bears "Happy four month anniversary baby" Nathan laughed taking the packet from me.

-x-

"No way" I beam a smile "No freaking way Nathan" He took my hand and pulled me to the entrance.

Nathan my perfect boyfriend who I love very much has taken me to the fair and not just any fair... He took me to the fun fair. The best place ever. I use to go to the fair all the time in California with Kenzie and Joshua. It was our thing and I loved every minute of it. Maybe not the rides, but just being there with the lights in the evening and the atmosphere is amazing. The teddy bear stools and the fun we use to have. It was awesome and I missed it. I missed them always.

"Come Nathan" I grab his hand and pull him through the crowd and towards a booth at the far end of the fair "I want one of those" I tell him pointing to a jumbo teddy bear with I love you written in a heart across the chest.

"Really Brooke" He replies as we stop at the booth.

"Yep" I nod popping the p "And besides it shouldn't be so hard... It's a basketball game"

"Ha your funny Dimples" He mock laughs "Okay fine" Nathan turned to the guy "One game please" The guy nodded taking the money from Nathan and giving him three basketballs.

5 minutes and the game was over. The guy across the counter smiled at me as he handed me the large teddy bear. Of course Nathan had won it.

"Thank you Pretty Boy" I lean up on my toes and kiss him softly on the lips "Now let's go"

"To where?" He asks as we walk through the fair hand in hand "Oh look Brooke lets go on there" I look where Nathan is nodding to.

"Eh... No thanks" I respond watching as the cart goes around the track really fast. The sign says 'Scream Meter' I go to turn around when I feel my hand being pulled as Nathan stops then pulls on my hand for me to follow him "I don't want to Nathan"

"Oh come on. I'll hold your hand the whole time" He says as we head for the entrance to the ride.

"Naathaan..." I whine as he stops in the line.

"OMG Dimples" Nathan picks me up and places me on the railing as we wait in the line "Are you scared of roller coasters?"

"No" I lie looking away from him and up at the ride when I hear a bunch of screams and a meter ring loudly. Nathan just looked at me and raised his eyes brow.

"Okay fine" I say looking at him "I'm a little scared sue me" I tell him in a whisper. His lips curled into a smile as he moved closer to me our bodies now touching.

"I'll protect you" He whispers back "I promise" His mouth was inches away from mine. I could feel his hot breath making tingles form all over my body.

Before I could reply Nathan picked me back up and I slide down his body to the floor like we were doing part of the dirty dancing dance. Our heads touched and I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Come Dimples lines moving" He mutters, but I don't hear anything. I could just see his beautiful lips move, but then Nathan tugged on my hand "Come Brooke" And then we were moving again.

-x-

"OMG!" I squeal once we stepped of the ride. It was amazing. It gave me this thrill and I felt like I was on cloud 9. Nathan held my hand the whole time and no matter what he never let go even when we went upside down "That was amazing" I turn to Nathan seeing him walk up behind me.

"I thought you'd like it" He smiled at me

"You thought right Pretty Boy" I entwined our fingers again as we made our way to the exit "So where to now?"

"How about that one?" Nathan asks pointing to the ride across from where we were.

"The snowflake one?" I ask turning back to him and see him nod

"Yep. It's not like the one we just went on, but it's pretty cool. You get into a cart that looks like a snowflake and it goes around a couple of times each time faster" He tells me as we head on over to the line "Then I think it goes sideways on the last turn"

"Sounds fun" I skip into the line taking Nathan with me "Your right Pretty Boy I do love you" I lean up on my toes and kiss him lightly on the lips.

-x-

We were heading back to the hotel now. It was nearly half past 5 which means I have 15 minutes to get ready before Rachel throws a hissy fit at me for being late. The man parked up by the curb outside the hotel. I opened my door and got out. Holding my presents in my hands. Nathan paid the man and then helped me into the hotel lobby. We headed for the elevator and lucky for us it was opening when we approached it.

We got to my room door and slipped out my key and slid it into the lock opening the door "Okay Pretty Boy put the big teddy and everything else on my bed" I tell Nathan as I run to the bathroom with my uniform in hand "I'm just going to change" I explain shutting the bathroom door.

15 minutes later I was changed and painting the 'R' on my cheek when Rachel and the rest of the girls walked in.

"Wow have a good afternoon did you Brookie?" Rachel asks eyeing my teddy bear on my bed. Nathan had left just after I came out of the bathroom saying he was meeting the guys before coming to the competition.

"I did actually" I reply putting my makeup away and turning to the girls

"Okay so we all know the routine which means I'm going to take faith on us and we are not going to practice before our slot. We will go out there and we will kick some ass right girls!" Rachel cheered and we all cheered with her "Brooke's routine will help us win. I know it. So how about we go and check out the others while we wait" All the girls agreed following Rachel down to the gym.

-x-

"That was amazing girls" Rachel praised once we ran off the mat and into the tent again. We all cheered with smiles on our faces "I'm proud of you all" she hugged each one of us as the guys from the team came into the tent behind us.

"You were amazing Dimples" Nathan says from behind me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him close to me "Well done"

"Thank you Pretty Boy" I reply kissing his cheek "I just hope we win"

"Oh I'm sure you will right Rach?" Nathan asks shouting over the crowd

"Of course" She smiled hugging Owen from the team and I saw as he kissed her cheek.

"That is the cheer competition finished. The results are in and the final three teams are..." The announcer of the competition says through the mic. Everyone in the tent fell silent as we listened to see who was going to be in the top three to go out and get a trophy. I looked at Rachel and gave her a friendly wink as Nathan's arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Haley and Peyton were standing beside me and we all held hands. My heart was racing rather fast and my palms began to get sweaty as the anticipation began. I closed my eyes as I heard the guy speak again "Okay sorry for the wait guys... The three final squad that will be in the running are... The bobcat cheerleaders... The Hawks and..." I closed my eyes tighter as I felt Haley squeeze my hand a little I opened my eyes to look at her and smiled "And The Tree Hill Ravens... Well done teams" I grasped feeling Nathan tightened his grip around my waist and listened as everyone else jumped up and screams were heard throughout the tent. My heart clenched tight and tears came to my eyes. I turned around in Nathan's arms and hugged him.

I then let go as Rachel grabbed onto me and pulled me with her through the crowd and out into the open so we were now standing on the mat we had just preformed on. I looked behind me and saw Nathan standing with the rest of the team watching us. He gave me a wink and I blushed turning back around to Rachel and the girls "This is because of you Brooke" Rachel whispered to me. I smiled at her and held my hand out for her to take which she does.

"Okay ladies and Gentlemen the extreme final results are in and I have the winning teams envelope in my hand, but first I will read third place" A blond lady says holding her mic. The envelope she was holding was bronze with 3rd place written across it. Rachel's hand tightened and I looked to her seeing the scared look on her face. This meant a lot to her... It means a lot to all the girls "Okay so third place goes to..." I hate when they do this. They make you wait an extra 2 minutes just to build suspense. It makes you even more nervous than you already are. My heart began to race again and I could feel myself begin to feel panic so I take deep breaths to calm myself down "Third place goes to The Hawks" The Hawks cheer as they jump to collect their trophy. We all clap for them then the gym went silent again "Well done to The Hawks. You were amazing" The blind lady clapped again then turned to pick up the next envelope which was silver with 2nd place written across it. This was it... we were either second place or we won "And second place goes too..." And of course she stops again my palms beginning to sweat "The Charlotte Bobcats Cheerleaders" My eyes went wide and a huge smile spread across my face. The Bobcats collected their prize and Rachel turned to me "So the winners of 2013 are The Tree Hill Ravens" I grasped again nearly falling to the floor I was glad Rachel was holding my hand. I jumped in the air with her as we ran over with the girls to collect the trophy and check we were awarded "Your winners of 2013 The Tree Hill Ravens" The blond lady announces again. The crowd go wild and the guys run out to us. I jump into Nathans arms as he swings me around.

"This Brooke..." I jump down from Nathan and turn to Rachel "This is because of you and your routine so thank you" She hugs me as she calls Haley and Peyton over "Hey Nate take the picture please" Rachel hands him her iphone. We get into position and pose for the picture. Once Nathan had taken it Rachel pulls us all into a hug "I love you girls"

"We love you too" Haley says laughing

"Okay if everyone can please quiet down" The blond lady says loudly over the mic "We have one more award we'd like to give" Everyone in the gym became silent. The guys stood with us as we waited to hear the announcement "So at the beginning of the competition the judges asked every captain for the name of the choreographer who choreographed the routine so we would like to award Brooke Davis from The Tree Hill Ravens who's routine was the best we've seen in years" My eyes went wide again as Rachel pushed me ahead slightly. My legs felt like jelly, but I made them move forward. I walked towards the judges table where the blond lady was standing. She had a huge smile on her face showing off her perfect white teeth "Congratulations Brooke. The routine was awesome" She handed me my trophy and $1,000 worth of gift vouchers.

"Thank you so much" I shake all their hands and then wave to the crowd as they went wild again cheering for me. I turned around and connected my eyes to Nathan who smiled at me. I took off in a run and jumped into his arms kissing him lightly on the lips. This has been one of the best weekends I've had in a long time.

**So there you have it... Let me know what you think by pressing the beautiful button below and REVIEW.**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	12. Don't You Say Tha To Me!

**Hey you beautiful readers...**

**So first of all I want to apologise for the long update. I know its been a while and I appreciate you all still reading and staying with me throughout.**

**Secondly I have a reason for the long wait... My memory stick has gone missing and all my stories were on it and I lost everything so I had to re write everything and I got a ittle depressed with that, but I decided that I will finish this story and I will keep going with more stories.**

**Anyway this story is coming to an end soon. I think maybe 2-3 more chapters left... Sp please bare with me since I have to re write all the chapters**

I was sat in the corner of my room with my knees to my chest and my head in my lap. Yeah that's right I was balled up in the corner. My world yet again has crashed around me and I'm lost on how to control it. Rocking myself back and forth my mind going wild I lift my head when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

Slowly as the door opened I saw Clay emerge from round the corner. I groaned loudly and put my head back in my knees "Please just go away Clay" I mutter loud enough for him to hear me.

"Brooke... Please just talk to me" He pleads and I could hear the sorrow in his voice, but right now I didn't care.

It has been a week since I over herd Lucas and Jake talking about the accident 2 years ago. It's been a week since I found out the guy I had fallen for had destroyed my world. Nathan had been calling me... Texting me and even sending me messages on Facebook, but I didn't reply to any of them and when he showed up on my door step last night I don't answer.

And then there was Clay... The guy that I call my big brother... The one person that I trusted more than anything killed that trust in a second. How could he not tell me that he knew... How is it possible that he could keep that from me. Why let me fall in love with the guy who killed my twin sister and soul mate... Just why?

"Brooke... I know your mad and upset, but please just talk to me... Please"

I look up from my lap again tear streaks running down my cheeks. I felt so drained... So alone and so tired, but I guess that's what happens when you've been up crying for the pass week and not eating very well. I narrow my eyes at him and grit my teeth together "I don't want to talk to you" He steps closer and kneels down in front of me. I watched as pain shot through his eyes at how cold I was being towards him, but yet again I didn't care. He reached out and touched my knee making me jerk away from him. I pulled back and shot up looking down at him "Don't touch me" And with that I storm off right pass him pushing him as he falls flat on his bum and I stormed out of my room and down the stairs.

xxx

I haven't been outside in a week. I haven't been anywhere, but in my house and when Clay would be home; I'd stay in my room and sometimes order take out. An hour ago I heard the front door open then slam shut as Clay left again. His been staying at Quinn's since I won't talk to him and it hasn't fazed me at all.

The bell blast through the empty house I move my head to the side to corridor at the large oak door. I hear the doorbell ring once more. I wipe the tears from my eyes and pull my cardigan tighter around my body as I slowly walk to the door. I take a deep and slowly open it. He was here. Why was he here?

"Why you here?" I ask leaning against the door frame

"I...I don't know" He responds with a small shrug looking around my front porch like he was looking for the answer in the wind "Practice had just finished and I went for a run to clear my head and I just ended..."

"Here" I cut him off finishing what he was going to say.

"Can I come in?" He asks. I look away from him trying to think of what to do. I love him so much I do, but how do I accept what he has done? How do I let him try and make this right? How do I let him fix this if the trust I have for him is broken? "Please dimples let me come in.." He begs and I can see in his head that he can read what I'm thinking just by looking at me "Please..." I see the broken Nathan standing in front of me. I see a guy who is terrified that he will lose me. I see it all, but that doesn't stop the fact that I'm hurting... I'm hurting bad.

But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help, but move away from the door frame and make way from him to walk inside. "Okay" I tell him. I see a light flash through him and then I see the hope his holding on too as he walks into my house. Me shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want Nathan?" I ask stopping in the kitchen after him.

"You haven't been answering my calls or messages" He states

I roll my eyes at him and take a sip of my juice "That would imply that I don't want to talk to you... So if you don't mind..."

"No Brooke wait... God I'm sorry okay" The pleading in his voice made my head spin "I know what I did 2 years ago was wrong and I know how bad I messed up your life... And I know it's all my fault and I know I should be in prison paying for what I did"

"But you're not" I snap turning to face him "The case didn't even make it to trail Nathan" His shoulders dropped and he looked away from me "You got away with killing two people who meant the world to me and then you have the nerve to actually move your way into my life and get me to fall for you... Get me to sleep with you and know everything"

"Actually when I bumped into you in the hall at school I didn't know who you were" He says "I actually didn't know. Honest Brooke I didn't"

"But eventually you knew Nathan... You knew and still carried on like nothing happened" I turn away and head to the sink "So this..." I point between us "Is over okay. I'm done with you... And I'm done with your whole group" I tell him "I just want you to leave me alone... I want all of you to just leave me alone and forget Nathan... Forget me and you were ever together... Forget that me and you were anything... Just forget it okay and now please just... Just go" The tears were threatening to fall as I faced the sink... I didn't look up at the window because I did t want to see his face. I didn't want to see the sadness. I didn't want to see the look of panic of him losing me... I just could handle it and I was scared. I was scared that I'd fall into the black hole I tried so hard to get out of.

I heard him turn away from me and I heard him put something on the counter as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall and then I heard the front door open and slam shut. He was gone... But I still felt so empty. I slowly turn around and see the necklace he gave me for my birthday lying there on the counter. The light hit the side of the diamond and shined bright. I had sent this to him the same day I found out everything and now his given it back to me. I slowly walk over to the counter and pick up the necklace looking down at the words 'BnNAlways' and wrapped my fingers around it I brought it up to my chest and closed my eyes. I closed my eyes just as the fresh batch of tears slowly slide down my cheeks.

xxx

The next morning I was sitting in the car park of the school debating whether I wanted to go in or not. Senior year was ending in less than 3 months. I look myself over in the mirror and take a deep breath I get out my car and lock it with the button on my keys as I grabbed my bag from the back. I sigh to myself and turn around seeing all eyes slowly turning to me. I wasn't going to let this effect me... I wasn't going to let anyone affect me. It was just school. I slid

e my sunglasses on and head towards the double doors to the school.

"Wow she's really brave to be here" I heard Melanie from the squad say as I walked pass her and Becca. I didn't acknowledge them. I just carried on walking.

"Hey Brooke" I hear Talia call out as I stop at my locker "Welcome back"

I give her a fake smile and put in my combination "Thank you"

"So I'm having a party tomorrow and I wanted to invite you. All the squad are going and you're part of us" Part of us... Part of who? The popular crowd. No thank you. They ruin lives... They ruin people. I didn't want to be a part of them anymore. I didn't want to be one of them anymore, but I don't tell her that.

"Yeah okay sure" I reply fake smiling at her again "I'll come"

"Okay cool. So I'll see you at lunch?"

I usually sat with that crowd. I use to like sitting with that crowd, but right now the popular crowd wasn't my favourite bunch of people so nah I won't be eating with them today or any other day for that matter, but again I don't tell her that. I just nod and smile as I watch her walk away.

xxx

Half the school day had passed and I slowly walked down the hall things swirling round in my mind. My plan that I had after school had crashed and burned when I found out about Nathan and what he had done. I get to the double doors at the end of the hall and push down on the silver bars opening them and stepping out.

I scan the crowd of students talking, laughing and having fun at lunch, but all that ran through my mind was what took place about a week ago in this quad. My eyes land on Nathan. He was sat at the regular table with everyone around him. All the cheerleaders and basketball players were talking, but Nathan was just sitting there nodding away to whatever Jake and Lucas were saying to him; but I knew Nathan. He wasn't concentrating to what they were saying and then he looks up and his eyes met mine and my heart started to beat once again and my legs felt like jelly; so I took a deep breath and headed towards the parking lot. Maybe I'll go home now. Half a day at school was an achievement. I walk pass the table and I could feel Nathan's eyes following me. I didn't stop I just kept going and then I heard his voice call out to me.

"Brooke... Brooke wait up. Please stop" I get to my car and unlock it opening the door when Nathan caught up to me "Brooke..."

I throw my bag in my car and turn to face him "Yes Nathan... what could you want now?"

"I just... I just need for you to understand. I don't want to forget you Brooke" He says sadness evident in his eyes.

"Well you need to Nathan... You need to forget" I tell him with a loud sigh. I run my hand through my hair and over my face "You need to leave me alone" I turn back to my car to get in.

"But Dimples... I love you" I freeze and slowly turn around to face him again.

I take a step towards him and I was close; so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face. He looked down at me and I saw the pleading and hope flash through his eyes. I lean up so my lips were inches from his "Don't say that to me!" I utter disgust dripping from every word "Don't you say that to me" I then turn back around and get into my car driving out of the car park and heading home.

**Let me know what you think... Click the button below **

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	13. I'm Sorry Just Isn't Enough!

**Hey Pretty People...**

**I have updated 2 chapters before this one and I haven't gotten any reviews for them, but that isn't going to stop me from finishing this story. The comes to an end soon anyways and I want to thank everyone who is reading and has reviewed. I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me and following my story.**

**So I've written this chapter while I'm ill which I think is good because I literally feel like death with my throat on fire.**

**Anyway here is chapter 13... ENJOY!**

He loves me... Yeah right? He doesn't know what love is. How can you love someone when the relationship was originally built on lies and betrayal. How can he say he loves me after everything he has done to me and my family. He destroyed me; he destroyed my life so now he can't say he loves me... Maybe I might have once believed that because I wanted to, because I needed to, but now it doesn't matter because I no longer need or want him... Okay so maybe that's a lie, but that doesn't matter either. After graduation I'll be leaving and I hope not to return anytime soon.

I sit on the bench looking over the river. It was late afternoon and normally I would be home, but since I left school early I didn't go home. I stayed at the river court. The wind blow pass me so I wrap my jacket tighter around me and cross my arms. My life had changed so many time that I could lose myself, but I won't this time. I promised my parents that I wouldn't let myself fall back into that black hole and I'll be damned if I let Nathan do that to me again.

"It's always beautiful to watch the sun go down huh?" I turn my head and see Rachel standing beside me. Her red hair flowed in the wind. I turn away from her and stare back out to the river. The sun was just going down so it was starting to get dark "Brooke..."

"Did you know?"

"Brooke... I'm sorry" She says sitting down beside me "We all knew how you felt about Nathan, even before the weekend away we knew there was something special about the two of you. None of us wanted this to happened... None of us wanting you to get hurt"

"So you did know?" I turn my head to look at her and lean a little forward. She looked away from me and looked ahead "You all watched as I got happier by the day being one of you... You all watched as I fell in love with Nathan and yet none of you thought to tell me that the guy I fell for killed my sister and the love of my life"

"Brooke it wasn't like that" Her eyes snapped back at me and she moved her hair from out of her eyes "We didn't want to hurt you"

"And yet you have" I stand up from the bench and look down at her "You all have. So I guess none of you done a very god job huh?" And with that I walk pass her and towards my car.

xxx

I pull into the drive way and see Clays black sports car already there. I park in my spot and get out locking the door automatically with the button on my keys. I slowly approach the front door and take a deep breath putting my key into the lock I turn it and push the door open.

I hang my jacket and bag up on the hook and head down the hall to the kitchen "Hey Brooke" Clay walks around the corner with both hands in each trouser pocket "You hungry, I can make you something... Or I think there's some food in the fridge I cook warm for you... Or maybe pizza; we can order..."

"Clay stop!" I yell slamming my hands down on the counter top. This house was suddenly too big for both of us without our parents here; it started to be too much for me "I'm not hungry... I haven't been hungry for days, but I eat... I eat because I have to" I tell him walking around to the fridge I take out a bottle of water.

"Brooke... I'm sorry. I just..."

"You just what?" I ask snapping my head up to meet his eyes "You just want me to forgive you? You just need me to listen to you? Or maybe I should understand right because you apparently didn't tell me to stop me from hurting... Well you and everyone else didn't do a very good job because I'm now hurting Clay... I'm hurting more than what I probably would have if you or Rachel or anyone told me the damn truth, but you didn't; no one did, so now I have to live with the fact that I fell in love with the guy who killed Kenzie and Joshua" Tears formed in my eyes once again as my heart ached and my legs turned to jelly "I'm hurting more than ever and I just want it to stop. I didn't think any of it could get better, but I did... I got better and now that's all gone away because you let me fall for him Clay... You let me love him"

"I tried Brooke... I tried stopping it, but you wouldn't listen to me. I tried... I really did"

Tears rolled down both of my cheeks as I shook my head and slowly took a gulp of my water "Well you should have tried harder or better yet you should have just told me then at least I would have known who Nathan was and I would have stayed away from him, but instead you didn't and for what to teach me a lesson that I should have listened to you"

"No Brooke that's not it... I don't want you to go back to London. I didn't want you to break again"

"And you should have trusted me when I told you I wouldn't have" I run my hand through my hair and circle the island again heading for the kitchen door way.

"Brooke... Please you can't hate me forever"

I stop at the door way facing the hall taking a deep breath I reply "I don't hate you Clay, but I don't like you very much right now either" And then I carried on walking down the hall and up to my room.

xxx

I sit in my room with the door closed and my laptop on browsing through Facebook. Friends I use to know still liking the page I made for Kenzie and Joshua before I headed off to London. Friends I thought I had when I moved here still messaging me asking if I'm okay and wanting to talk. I ignore them all and then Nathan pops up in the corner.

_**I'm sorry Brooke!  
><strong>_  
>That was all the message said. A tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away. I wiped it away and took a deep breath closing down the message and logging off when my phone buzzed beside me. A new voicemail.<p>

_Hey Princess... Mom and I are flying back tonight. We got your message about wanting to talk to us and we're sorry we haven't replied. See you soon sweetheart. We love you. Dad.  
><em>  
>Great! They'll be back tonight and tomorrow I shall tell them my news. My big plan... And I just hope they understand why I'm doing this.<p>

xxx

The next morning I wake at 8:00 get washed and dress I head down the stairs and hear voices in the kitchen. Mom and Dad are home. I slowly walk into the kitchen and see Clay texting on his phone. Mom and Dad both look my way with smiles on their faces "Morning Princess" Dad speaks first.

"Morning" I hug them both and sit opposite Clay at the island "I'm so glad your both home" Clays eyes meet mine and I could tell he knew I was happy not to be home alone with him anymore.

"We're glad to be home to darling"

"Mum, Dad I have something to tell you?" I say cutting eye contact with Clay and look at both my parents "I'm sorry to spring this on you so soon with your arrival back home, but I need to talk to you about it"

"Oh god your pregnant aren't you" Mum cries burying her head into Dads shoulder "Oh god Brooke... Your still so young and you have college..."

"Mum stop" I cut in with a small groan "No... I'm not pregnant" Relief washed over her face and she perked back up "So I've been thinking a lot about this and since nothing is tying me here anymore after I graduate I've decided to move to New York" The blood ran straight out of my Mums face and my Dad sat up in his chair.

"Brooke... Honey if this is about that Nathan boy you broke up with I don't think you should just change your plans because of that" Mom says referring to what we talked about the other night on the phone.

I shake my head at her "No Mom this isn't about Nathan" I state and it really wasn't... Okay so maybe it was, just a little. Yes Nathan and I talked one night about college and agreed we'll go to North Carolina University and yes I applied and got in and yes Nathan did too and yeah I was excited about it, but I also applied for a fashion school in New York just as a back up and I got in not thinking I would and after good consideration I accepted "I applied to this school too and I got in"

"But Brooke... Sweetie..."

"Mom I'm not asking your permission" I see the tears form in her eyes and my heart broke for her, but this is something I just had to do. I needed to get away from the heart break again "I accepted my place and I start in the fall"

"Are you sure about this Princess?" Dad asked taking my hand in his and I nod as a tear slowly slides down my cheek "Okay then we'll miss you, but you promise to come back and visit right?" I nod again and now I had to tell them the worst part. Yep there was more.

"I need to tell you something else too" They both nodded for me to continue "After graduation I brought a ticket for New York" They looked at me confused and I took a deep breath "I'm moving after graduation. Nana left me some money and a letter stating she wanted me to use it wisely so I'm going to rent an apartment out there and then when I'm ready I'll buy myself something better. I have it planned out"

"Wow Brooke... I don't know what to say?" Mom wipes a tear before it falls to her shirt.

"Say your proud of me and you know this is the right thing to do"

"I am proud of you Brooke... You've come so far and I know Kenzie would kill me if I didn't let you do this" I smiled and so did she "So I guess we should look for apartments. Next weekend in New York sound good to you sweetie" I nod and walk around the table giving both of them a hug before heading back to my room.

xxx

"I just told the rents Mimi" I tell Missy as I walk around my room to the window. I sit down on the sill and look out "I told them my plan"

"And what did they say?" She asks "Dayton that goes over there" Missy calls out to her new boyfriend of 4 months "Sorry about that"

"At first they weren't too sure about it, but they didn't really have a choice" I answer picking at my jumper I had on "I wasn't asking their permission you know... I was just telling them"

"So your moving to New York?"

"That I am Peanut" I turn and get up walking over to my picture wall. I still had all my pictures up there; even ones with Nathan. I just couldn't take them down, I didn't have the heart to destroy it. I run my hand over a picture of Nathan and I at the river court and let out a small sigh "I'll be in New York for the weekend next week to search for an apartment and then I'll be moving in a few weeks"

"Okay that's cool. We can be roommates" I smiled at that idea "Like we use to be"

"I like that idea" I then hear a ping from my laptop which I turned on before I rang Missy "Oh Peanut I have to go, but talk later?"

"Yeah okay sure. Bye Skittles" I told her bye again and we both hung up.

I walked over to my laptop and looked down to see another new message from Nathan...

_**I know you hate me and I know I have no right to message you or anything, but I really need you to know how sorry I am Brooke. I'm really sorry for everything. I love you and I know you think I don't, but I do more than I should. I just hope you can forgive me in time. **_

I read over the message a few times before writing back a quick response which I know won't make a difference to him, but I do it anyway.

_**Leave me alone Nathan... Please!**_

I then log out again and shut my laptop. I crawl onto my bed and bring my knees up to my chest I take a quick glance at the picture wall again and cry... I cry to myself until I pass out on the bed.

**Let me know what you think... Click the button below!**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	14. I Messed Up Real Bad

**Hey there my gorgeous readers...**

**Okay so I've posted like 3 chapters and I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't know if you guys are still reading, but I will complete this story because I don't want any unfinished stories on my page. I want all completed stories and besides I really wanna upload my new Brucas story.**

**This story will end hopefully with the next chapter and no I don't think I will do a squeal to this story... This will be my last Brathan story I'll be doing... After this story I will only be uploading Brucas stories since I get better readers and reviewers for those ones instead.**

**I hope you guys have had an awesome weekend so far and I hope I can finish this story before Christmas.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter... Enjoy! **

**NPOV  
><strong>  
>My heart is broken... My life is a mess and it's all my fault. I can't imagine how much Brooke is hurting right now. I hate myself for the way she looks at me. I hate myself for the things she has said to me, but I know it's all my fault. I know I've caused it and I know there's no way back for us... There's no way back from this. No matter how much I wish and hope and even maybe pray I know Brooke Davis hates me and probably more than she ever did before and I don't blame her not one bit, but I have to at least try and fight for us... Fight for her.<p>

The look she gave me in the car park yesterday after I told her I love her killed me inside. Jake and Lucas were right of course; I shouldn't have gotten close to the girl I broke 2 years ago. I shouldn't have spent so much time with the girls life I ruined, but I did and I fell in love with her and now that doesn't matter... Nothing matters anymore because I've lost the one person I've ever cared about and it sucks, but I have to finally live with some sort of remorse for what I did. I got close to the girl I ruined for one reason and one reason only to try and make up for what I did without telling her, but instead I fell in love for the first time ever. I fell in love and it was wrong, but I guess the saying is right when they say you can't help who you fall for because I fell for Brooke Davis and now I've lost her forever and I die inside every day since.

"Natey... Natey" Aria my sister calls out to me. Usually she'd be at a friend's house, but today I decided to pick her up from day care early so she could be my distraction. I hated thinking about Brooke because I hated the feeling I would get and if distraction stops that then I'll do anything to make that happen "Nathan look" I turn my gaze to her and see her pointing out of the window "Look it's Brooke" And she was right. Brooke had just gotten out of her car and was walking towards the ice cream mountain shop we were in. The shop door opens and in she walks straight past us and to the guy at the front. I don't think she saw us; well that was until Aria called out for her "Hey Brooke... Brooke" Brooke turns around and smiles at Aria giving her a little wave. Once Brooke had put in her order she walks over to our table not giving me a glance she just looks at Aria with a smile on her face and I could tell it was generally a happy one. I guess Aria does that to her.

"Hey there Princess" Brooke scoops Aria into her arms and hugs her "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Brooke" Brooke then puts her down "Come sit with us" And for the first time since entering the shop Brooke's glowing hazel eyes land on me and I could see the emptiness and sadness in them making my heart break once again. I couldn't help, but look away and yet I could still feel her eyes bore into me.

"Not today Aria" She says and Aria's shoulders slouch in disappointment and I have to admit I was disappointed too.

"Brooke... Your ice cream is done" The guy from the counter calls out. Brooke looks over her shoulder and nods to him.

"Okay Aria I have to go sweetie, but I promise we'll do something soon okay" Aria nods and Brooke kisses her cheek quickly before walking back to the counter and taking the bag from the guy and walking out of the shop not bothering to look back.

Xxx

"Natey is Brooke still your girlfriend?" Aria asks as we walk into the house. Mom and dad were out of town for a while so Tanya the Nanny was going to come in the morning to look after Aria until they got back, but right now she was my responsibility.

"Erm..." I take off my jacket and place it on the hook behind the door doing the same with Aria's "No Ari she isn't anymore" I walk us to the living room "Wanna watch a movie?"

She nods and jumps up on the couch "But Brooke is pretty Natey... You should be her boyfriend again"

"I really wish I could, but it's too late now" I tells her "Which movie?" I hold up Frozen, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and The Beast. Aria smiles at all of them.

"Frozen first Nate" I nod taking the disc out and putting it into the player

"I'll be in the next room if you need anything okay"

"Can Brooke come and watch with me. She loves watching this with me Natey" I looked at her little face and my heart ached at how sad she looked wanting Brooke to come over.

"Maybe another time Ari okay" She just gives me a low sigh and nods turning back to the TV as the film starts.

Xxx

Why did it have to hurt being around Nathan? Why don't I feel hate and vengeful towards him? This isn't right... I should at least hate him twice as much as I did when I didn't know who he was, but I don't... I don't and that worries me... Kenzie and Joshua aren't here because of him and that is the only thing that I play in my mind to hopefully make me hate him eventually. I need to hate him otherwise I'm scared I won't be able to move on.

graduation was soon and then my life could continue in New York. I'll be away from him and everything that reminds me off him. I can move on. I really need to move on, but its harder than it sounds My heart aches for him every moment of the day and when I saw him today I just wanted to jump him and have him hold me like he use to. I wanted to have his gorgeous pumped lips on mine and feel the peace I always feel when I'm with him, but I can't... Can i?

_No Brooke you have to be strong... What he did was terrible? He tore your life apart. Can you really forgive him for that?_

My inner self was right. Could I really forgive Nathan for what he has done. Yeah okay so maybe he said it was accident, but he was drunk... If he wasn't a stupid teenager who drinks and drives then maybe Kenzie and Joshua would still be here and I'd be the happy go lucky girl I use to be.

Flashes from the years shared with Kenzie on our birthday or just in general flashed through my mind in a world pool.

_**"Brooke look what Mom and Dad got us" I turn around in my chair from my laptop and see Kenzie holding up two pairs of car keys "This one's yours and these are mine"**_

_**"No way" I squeal getting up and taking the keys from Kenzie "A BMW for real"**_

_**"For real and that's not the best part" I looked at her waiting for more to come "Yours is Red"**_

_**"Awesome!" I squeal again jumping up and down with her "And you have?"**_

_**"The mini copper I wanted in baby blue" **_

_**"Let go take our babies for a ride" I suggest throwing my reading glasses down on my bed and grabbing my jacket "Whatcha say Kenz"**_

_**"I say... Hell yes Brookie" She grins grabbing my free hand and pulling me out my room and down to the garage where our cars were.**_

That memory was just before she died. The cars were an early 16th birthday present. I felt fresh batch of tears unfolding from my eyes and then I thought back to Josh and the last time I saw him alive...

_**I was sitting in my room scrolling through facebook and replying to messages from friends when my bedroom door opened and Joshua came bundling in. He ran and jumped onto my bed. My parents were away for a couple of days on business and they would be back tomorrow evening. I closed my laptop and swivelled around in my chair to look at him lying on my bed. I raised my eye brow and shook my head. Was he drunk?**_

_**"Josh sweetie..."**_

_**"Are you mad at me?" He asks turning on his side to face me. He leaned up on his elbow and placed the side of his face in his palm "Is that why you wouldn't come to the party?"**_

_**"I'm not mad Josh" I assure him for the millionth time "I just wasn't in the party mood"**_

_**"You do know Maria and Kellie don't mean anything to me right?" He asks**_

_**I nod and cross my right leg over the left one "Yes Josh I know babe"**_

_**"Then why you still mad"**_

_**"I'm not, but I know your drunk right now" He nods giving me his goofy smile "Can I stay here tonight please?"**_

_**I nod and stand up walking towards the bed I lie down beside him "Of course you can. Mom and Dad are away anyway" I turn my head and face him. Our faces inches apart.**_

_**"You sure you're not mad anymore" I nod slowly and play with the hem of my night dress "Can I show you again how sorry I am" I smile at him and bite down on my bottom lip. He unlatches my lip from my teeth "You know that drives me crazy Brooke"**_

_**"Sorry..." And just like that he kisses me. Soft and gentle to start off with and that was the last time I saw Joshua alive. He died 2 days later.**_

I push all the sweet memories aside for a while and sit on my bed with my knees up against my chest and my arms wrapped around myself. I felt alone and I felt down. Time for the sad films and ice cream to try and make me feel better.

I was graduating in a week and then my life can move forward... Well I hope so anyway.

**So whatcha think?**

**Let me know by clicking the button below...**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo.**


	15. Graduation And Leaving

**Hey Guys... I'm back and so soon with the next and final chapter for this story.**

**I was going to wait a few days and upload it, but I thought why not give it to you guys now...**

**There will not be a squeal to this story sorry if you wanted one.**

**Anyway I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for being patient and sticking with me through the story. I want to also thank my followers and I love you all so much. Every time I get a review it makes my day!**

**Hope you all have an awesome Christmas and a very Happy New year!**

**Anyway here is the next and final chapter... ENJOY!**

It was graduation day and I was walking down the empty halls of the school in my cap and grown. My heart slightly ached for the fact that I wasn't with all my old friends back at my old school or with Kenzie and Joshua. It was weird even after all this time to be graduating without them. I hear a few heels walking down the hall in my direction. I turn my head see Rachel, Haley and Peyton all walking towards me.

"Brooke hi" Haley speaks first "It's been a while... How you been?"

"I've been better" I reply looking at the trophy and picture of us when we won the cheer competition a few months ago "I would have been better if everyone in the group of friends I had hadn't lied to me"

Peyton steps forward "Brooke we didn't lie... We just..."

"Didn't tell me the truth" I finish for her. I turn towards them and move a piece of curly hair out of my eyes "You know I actually thought I found true friends when I moved here and then to find out you're all as bad as Nathan... The group was as toxic as my relationship was with Nathan. It's funny though because I thought you guys were the kind of friends I'd wanna keep in contact with"

"Brooke we didn't mean to hurt you... We tried to avoid this. This wasn't meant to happen" Rachel defends stepping beside Peyton

"Yeah Brooke we're sorry... Really sorry" Haley comments also standing beside Peyton

"Yeah and so am I... God I just wish no one lied to me" I turn away from them again "We have to go... The ceremony is going to start soon"

"Wait Brooke... Are we okay now?"

I stop and turn to face them all again "No Haley... No we're not okay now... Just like Nathan and I aren't. I wish all three of you the best for the future, but this is how far the friendship of ours goes" And with that I walk to the double doors push down on the handle and walk out into the quad seeing a mass of students and relatives.

xxx

"Brooke... Brooke" I turn around from behind the stage and see Clay standing there with a black box in his hand "I know you're still mad at me and I understand why, but I brought this for you. It's your graduation present" He walks closer and handed me the black box "Open it"

I slowly open the box and my eyes widen "Oh Clay it's beautiful" I run my finger over the whit gold bracelet with the letters spelling sister. It was truly gorgeous "Thank you" I crash my body into his and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close into me "God I've missed you Clay"

"I've missed you too Cookie" He held me tighter "I'm sorry Brooke... I'm really sorry"

"I know Bubba... I know" We pull away and he kisses my cheek

"Here let me" He takes the bracelet from the box and places it around my wrist "Fits perfectly" He smiles at me and brings me into him once more "Congratulations Cookie... I'm proud of you"

"Thank you"

"Okay everyone the ceremony will start in a few minutes" Principle Turner calls out over the microphone "Everyone take there seats"

"Well I should get going" I tell him. He nods and smiles at me

"I'll be out in the crowd, but remember I'm going with Mom and Dad to set your place up" I nod and watch him walk back out to take his seat. I then get back to reading my cue cards and hoping I don't forget anything.

xxx

I stood up on the podium and looked down throughout the quad seeing all my fellow peers sitting in their seats with their matching blue gowns and hats. I looked down at my speech and decided to just speak from the heart instead at least if I got lose I could just use my written speech as back up. I take a deep breath and lean towards the microphone.

"Good afternoon Parents, Teachers and Students. Some or you may know me as one of your cheerleaders and others may know me as a friend or a class mate, but I'm up here today because Mr Turner picked me out" I look out and see everyone staring up at me with smiles on their faces "I'm not going to stand up here and tell you what the future holds because to be honest I have no idea. All I know is that your future is whatever you want it to be. As a kid I always wanted to be a princess living in a big house with expensive clothes and designers helping me with my outfits and shopping sprees and I got exactly that. I've never been an average kid. If I wanted something my parents would get it for me, but I would never brag about it. I was already a princess just not the royal kind and that was fine so I changed my career path and became interested in fashion and that is where my future will head. With hard work and good attitude we can do whatever we like. I came here in August and started with you guys in September and I must say I've had some good times here in Tree Hill. I've loved the people and even though things have changed the past couple of weeks that doesn't matter now because in less than 2 minutes we will have graduated and go our separate ways" I smiled down at all my peers and took some more deep breaths going for the finish of my valedictorian speech "I move to New York tonight to start my fresh start..." My eyes land on Nathan. His eyes lock to mine and his mouth hangs slightly open in shock of my news. If he still thought I was going to Duke with him then he thought wrong "My plane leaves shortly and that my fellow peers is my new start. So I wish you all the best for the future and I hope you all get what you want. Congratulations Class of 2013 we have graduated" I take my hat off and throw it into the crowd as a rumble of cheers are heard throughout the quad seeing the sea of blue hats going in the air too.

xxx

I retreat the steps to the podium and walk into the crowd of students hugging and crying with the friends they've known since freshman year. I looked around and smiled to myself. I was finally a high school graduate. I don't bother staying so I head to the parking lot to find my car when I heard someone shout after me "Brooke... Wait up" I stop by the entrance of the parking lot and turn towards Nathan who was of course behind me.

"Your leaving?" I nod crossing my arms over my chest as if I was trying to protect myself? "But Brooke what about us?" He says stepping closer and I wanted to move back, but I was rooted to the spot I was stuck with tears forming in my eyes and my heart racing "How am I meant to fight for us... For you if you're in New York?"

"That's the point Nathan" I finally say when I find my voice. I wipe away the tears from my cheek and look away from him to the ground "You're not meant to fight for me... You're meant to forget"

"I can't" He states and I could feel him moving closer... The heat from his body radiated through me in the summer heat "I don't want to... I want you Dimples... Like I've never wanted anyone"

"Nathan... Please don't do this"

"I've never loved anyone Brooke you know that... You make me feel different... You make me want different things and you've made me love... I love you Brooke like I've never loved anyone before. Please don't leave me"

"Nathan..." I bring my eyes back up to look at him wishing I hadn't because he had tears in his eyes and I've never seen so much emotion in a guy before.

He cupped my cheek in his soft hot palm and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't help, but nuzzled my cheek into his hand "Brooke I love you. Please don't leave me" He repeats and my heart skips a beat once again for this guy. The guy I love with all my heart.

I wanted to be able to tell him I won't. That I'll stay and put plans we had to action, but I couldn't... I wanted to so bad, but I can't... This whole thing... Us... It's toxic and I don't think I should give in... I want to, but I can't. I have to be strong for myself... I'm doing the right thing... Right?

I finally find my feet once again and move back... I move away from him and drop my hands to my side "You can't do this to me Nathan... It's not fair. You can't use that on me... I didn't do this" I point between us and I saw a tear slowly slide down his cheek. The raw emotion I was seeing from him nearly had me jumping into his arms so I look away and run a hand through my hair "You did this Nathan... You destroyed it because you lied to me and you betrayed me"

"But Brooke..."

"You love me; I get it, but that isn't enough this time"

"Please don't go... Don't leave me. God please... Brooke let's try and work at this" He pleaded and again I nearly broke and jumped at him, but I stood my ground. I couldn't let him affect me. He stepped towards me again and cupped my cheek in his hand lifting my head up so my eyes locked with his "Please" He whispered.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and mine and I could feel the want and need we both hand towards each other, but it's too late. I'm leaving for New York soon "I'm sorry" I whisper back backing away from him again and running to my car. I need to get away before I change my mind.

xxx

My parents and Clay have already left for New York. I needed them on the other side to unload my stuff in the new apartment I own. Yes that's right when Mom and I went apartment shopping I fell in love with this gorgeous two story apartment on the upper east side. It was amazing and a little over my budget, but Mom and Dad surprised me with a graduation present... My apartment.

So now I'm waiting for my plane to call the boarding. I look up at the clock and saw I had about half hour until I'll be boarding.

Xxx

**NPOV  
><strong>  
>Rachel was right. If I wanted Brooke I couldn't give up. I had to fight for her. I had to fight for us even if she wants to be stubborn and not listen to me so here I am now at the airport. I try searching the board for her flight information, but I couldn't find it... Maybe she already left. I run up to an empty desk and see a short blond lady smile at me "How can I help you sir?"<p>

"Oh erm... I'm looking for flight 626 to New York... It hasn't boarded yet has it?" The lady with the name badge Sara looks down at her computer.

"Oh eh... Not yet, but it will announce the boarding in 5 minutes" I nod and smile at her shouting a thank you I rush down the airport towards gate 6F.

Stopping by the seats I search through the crowd for her brunette hair. People were rushing about and students were leaving for summer break, but I couldn't find Brooke anywhere. God damn it... And then I saw her. She was looking up at the board and the clock. I had 2 minutes before she was boarding and leaving my life forever. I run through the mass of people towards her and thank my lucky stars that she didn't move "Brooke..." I breath out. She turned and looked at me. Confusion written all over her face.

"Nathan... What you doing here?" She turns her head and looks back at the clock "I leave in 60 seconds"

"I know and I'm sorry for doing this again, but I want you to stay Brooke" She sighs running her hand through her hair

"Nathan... Please. I told you earlier don't do this"

"And I told you I didn't want to give up. I want us to work... I need you Brooke"

"Flight 626 to New York boarding now" A lady's voice came over the speaker. Brooke looked from the clock to me and I saw the sadness on her eyes.

"That's me Nate... I eh... I have to go" She pulls at her suitcase handle and turns to walk away, I grab onto her arm and stop her she turns towards me again "Nathan..." I cut her off when I cup her cheek in my hand and pull her close to me with the other hand so her body was pressed again mine. She catches her breath and I smile down at her and then I couldn't take anymore so I crashed my lips to hers hard at first and then she moulded into me and her free hand wrapped around my neck; her fingers ran through my hair until we had to come up for air and I could see the reality of what just happen flash back into her eyes "I... I have to go Nathan" And just like that she was out of my arms and walking towards the boarding gate entrance.

In that moment I realised I had lost the girl I love... I had actually failed in making her believe that I really do love and care for her. I had lost the one and only person who was able to make me feel... Who was able to make me feel things I've never felt before and she was gone. I watched as she gave her pass to the lady behind the desk. She then walked further behind the gate. Once she got to the doors she turned and her eyes locked onto mine. I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and I wanted so badly to be able to run to her and wipe them away... I wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her forever. I didn't want this to end and no matter what I did, I knew deep down that when Brooke found out the truth she wouldn't be able to forgive me. I was fooling myself to think I could be with her and now I've lost her for good. She was leaving and she wasn't going to look back.

She turned the corner and just like that she was gone from my sight and gone from my life. All I know is that I regret everything I've done and I know I'm going to miss My Dimples... That is for sure.

**So that is it... Breaking Down The Walls is finally finished...**

**I hope you guys loved the ending.**

**Press the pretty button below and let me know!**

**Much love always Roch xoxo**


End file.
